


Sticks and Stones

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blame Nori, Dori does..., Jock Fili, M/M, Ori's got a swearing problem, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of past bullying, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is a jock. Ori is a quiet bookworm who has lots of opinions which he usually keeps to himself. Until he explodes in front of Fili, who isn’t as bad as Ori thinks. </p><p>Pride And Prejudice AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I seem to pass through the halls invisible. Which is preferable compared to how it could be otherwise. I could have the attention of hundreds of students. One person need only knock the books out of my hand and eyes would instantly be drawn to me.

So far, nothing and no one draws attention to me. I’m invisible and that is better than bullied, like at my old school where I was always on the wrong end of the joke. Until I was transferred to Erebor Prep. Apparently it’s not healthy to settle conflict by punching the captain of the lacrosse team in the nose after he locks you outside without your pants post-PE the next time you see him.

In my defense, the jerk had been asking for it all year. Personally, controlling my temper until mid-April was quite a feat. If it were Nori, the bastard would have been beaten to a bloody pulp outside the dumpsters in late September.

It almost happened too when he found out. By then, Dori had already noticed the bullying and decided to transfer me from Belegost High to Erebor—a private school for the insanely smart and athletic.

Nori is currently detained at home watching M*A*S*H reruns. And if not, he’s probably doing that job we don’t talk about. And Dori owns a five-star restaurant with his friend Bombur.

My family is a dysfunctional mess from the planet Uranus. That is all I can really say.

I sigh, opening my locker and setting my things within.

_Junior year. Wonderful._

Loud, boisterous laughter echoed down the hall, catching attention from any who heard. I turn my head to find the source of the sound.  A group of jocks passed by, led by a blond youth with bright blue eyes. He pushes his friends off and throws his body against the locker beside mine.

Fuck my life.

I seize my books and walk away before he notices I exist. As far as I know, he hasn’t noticed me and I am grateful for it.

Classes are slow. I pay attention, but only just.

One class.

Finally the day is over and I return to the locker. I don’t even notice the jock whose locker is next to mine until I feel a tug on the braid by my temple. I pull away, scratching at my head.

The jock smirks at me. “Sorry, it was interesting. I didn’t know other guys braided their hair too,” he played with a braid in his own hair. “I’m Filmore Prince. Everyone just calls me Fili. I don’t recall seeing you around before.”

I glance around nervously. My shoulders hunch instinctively and I try to shrink. “I went to another school until recently.”

“Where?”

“Belegost.”

“Isn’t Belegost on the other side of town?”

“Yes.”

Fili tilts his head to the side. “Why’d you change schools?”

 _Back away slowly,_ I tell myself, _Pretend he’s a wild animal who will attack at any moment_. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Oh. Sure, that’s all right. I don’t mean to pry,” Fili said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. The locker clanged when it shut and in two strides he was close to me again. “There’s a café around the corner. A lot of students hang out there. I’m heading there right now if you’d like to come—”

“Can’t. Work,” I say, spinning on my heel and walking away as fast as I can. Of course, I don’t really have work—Dori insisted I focus on school—but I had to say something to get away from him. A door opens, blocking my path. I skid to a halt before I hit it.

“Oh! Terribly sorry,” Professor Baggins says. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I mumble, walking around him without another glance behind me at Fili. The door slams behind me and I make for the bus stop at the end of the street, catching it just in time. I pay the fare and latch onto a bar. The bus is very full today.

I get off at a street before mine half an hour later, heading to my room so to do homework. Then work on my comic book _The Lord of the Rings_. Over all, it wasn’t that bad of a day.

#

“I never got your name.”

I turn to Fili. “Pardon?”

“Your name,” he says. “I didn’t catch it.”

“Ori Risius,” I answer.

“Short for anything?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“It’s Hebrew and means ‘surrounded by the light of truth.’” I have a book of baby names and I found my name in it.

What? They’re useful for coming up with character names! Don’t judge me.

“Cool.”

“For a child it is.”

“Hey, where I stand, anything’s better than ‘Filmore.’ I don’t even know what my name means.”

“One who is famous,” I say.

“Huh?”

“Your name means ‘one who is famous.’”

“Oh,” Fili grins. “It’s a lot cooler than it sounds. Do you have to work today?”

“Work? Oh! Yeah. Uh…” I click my tongue. “Yes.”

“Right after school.”

“It takes a while to get there,” I say. This lie might be getting a little out of hand, but I’ve no interest in befriending a jock. At all. They’re all the same, so I’ve no reason to expect Fili to be different from any of the others I’ve dealt with.

I head to class. Fili follows. “Well when’s your next day off?”

“Why are you so interested?”

“No reason. Just want to show you around the neighborhood. There’s a café just off campus a lot of us like to go to and you look like you’d appreciate the library. The campus is huge and some of us stay in the dorms…are you in the dorms?”

“No. I’m here on scholarship, but it didn’t include housing.” Nor would my brothers be able to afford it even if I wanted to stay in the dorms.

“Well that sucks…C’mon, when do you have a day off? I’d really like to show you around…”

Damn, he’s persistent. Can’t he take a fucking hint? “I don’t take days off,” I say. “I can’t afford to. So while your offer is generous, I’m really not interested.”

“How about in the morning?” He asks. “It’d be early, but the café opens at seven if you’d like to grab something before your first class.”

“Fili!” he turns to the headmaster. Professor Durin beckons him to his office.

Fili sighs. “Let me know before you leave today.”

He winks and went to the office as I slip into Professor Baggins’ classroom. I sigh as I took my seat and hid my face in my hands. Why is this happening to me? What is he planning? A note slips onto my desk and I stare at it, and then at the clock. It must’ve been from Gimli behind me. I glare at him and he waved his hand in a go-on sort of motion.

**_I heard from Kili that Professor Durin and Professor Baggins are sleeping together. What the fuck?_ **

I glare at him again and wrote a short reply.

_And why should I give a fuck if they like bumping uglies? Are you perturbed because they’re both men?_

I pass it back to him and it was passed back a minute later.

**_I got nothing against their sex/gender identity. Can’t say my parents would think the same. I never guessed they’d ever get together. They usually scream at each other too much to even imagine them jumping into bed together._ **

The bell rang and I hastily wrote my reply.

_Talk later. Off campus. Burn note first chance._

To be fair, I really do not give a fuck if the English teacher is fucking the headmaster. Professor Baggins is brilliant. Who gives a crap where his preference in a bed partner lie? It’s really not my business.

Gimli’s a fucking gossip and that needs to be taken care of, even if this new development is interesting. Still, he shouldn’t be talking about our teachers as if they were celebrities. It’s bad enough he’s the school paparazzi. I don’t want any part in his baseless rumors.

Professor Baggins enters, looking slightly harried with an iced tea in hand. He runs his hand through his disheveled hair already explaining that the first few weeks will be on the Romantic Era.

I’m not sure if I want to read _Frankenstein_ or _Dracula_. Either way, I’ve already read _Wuthering Heights_ and I’m not interested in reading it again.

Gimli tapped my shoulder with his pen. “Sign up for _the Three Musketeers_ ,” he hissed.

And there are my friends who I doubt will be able to stomach any of this and would rather read the story about pre-revolution France.

I’ve nothing against _The Three Musketeers_. I’d just rather read a good horror story for once! Is that too much to ask?

I suppose not.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why did I ever listen to you two?” I ask them, _the Three Musketeers_ under my arm.

Gimli and Kili grin at me.

“You love us,” Kili says, throwing his arm around my shoulder. “You know it. C’mon.”

“As much as you’d like me to ‘admit it’ so soon,” I say, putting my English texts back in my locker, “I really can’t say I love _or_ hate you, Kili.” Kili places a hand over his heart and sighed dramatically.

He befriended me after he accidently tripped over me in the hallway during lunch our first day. That was kind of awkward, but no hard feelings lead to a rather interesting friendship. Kili is in the drama club’s president. It suits him a bit more than it should.

“You wound me.” He embraces me. “I _adore_ you, Ori!”

“I’m not sure I would,” I say.

Kili hides his face in my shoulder. “You are so cruel, but, _oh_ , so pretty.”

“I will kick you in the shin.”

“I will take it as if it were a sweet kiss.”

Okay, that was funny, I’ll give him that. Gimli is sniggering at his locker while I gather my science texts. “Will you let go?”

“No.”

“Kili, let go of me and get your fucking books.”

“Eloquent as ever,” Kili says, releasing me. “And you say you want to be a writer.”

“Excuse me, but there are plenty of writers who swear.”

“As much as you?” Gimli asks. “That I doubt.”

“Trust me, there are.”

“One of these days you’re gonna let me love you,” Kili says, grabbing his math text.

“Not this day,” I say. “See you at history.”

“Not a minute will go by without me thinking of your radiance.”

Like I said: drama club president.

At least Gimli’s normal in some ways. If he starts wearing a fedora, I’ll just quit. I enter Professor Groínson’s class. Man’s deafer than…well he’s “hard of hearing.” But his eyes are still quite sharp. He winces, fiddling with his hearing aids.

“Damn batteries!” he snarls.

Several of us snigger. I ignore it. Best we can do is at least give the old guy an easy time, right? Sadly, most of my classmates perceive his deafness as a weakness to exploit. I kind of feel sorry for him.

Someone elbowed me in the arm and I looked at him. Fili grins at me and I repress a groan. “You transferred classes?” I ask. “Because I’m pretty sure you weren’t in this class two days ago.”

“My uncle made me,” he says. “I’m missing a science elective and Groínson’s biology class was the only one that still had openings.”

“I see. There are other open seats.”

“Well, you keep avoiding me, so…”

 _Jesus, take a hint!_ I thought. Groínson called us to attention as he starts a lecture on cell biology. “So, do you still have work right after school?” Fili asks. I swear to God, I’m going to punch him in the face at least once.

“Yes. Why?”

"You're boss needs to lighten up on you.”

“Lighten up?” I ask. “Unlike some at this school, I don’t come from a wealthy family, so yeah, I work to help my brothers pay rent and buy food.” Which, honestly, I wouldn’t mind doing—I’d like to help Dori out a bit. Not in the way _Nori_ does, but, well, you know. A little extra money could go a long way for us. “But I wouldn’t expect someone who’s never worked a day in their life to get that.”

Fili’s smile falters. “Contrary to what you think, I’m not a rich kid.”

“Sure you’re not.”

“Gentlemen,” Groínson shouts. We turn to him. “Something you’d like to share?”

We shook our heads and he continues his lecture without further interruption.

#

“So, what’s with you and jocks anyway?” Gimli asked at lunch. “Maybe it’s just me, but you seem to have something against them.”

“You’re point?”

“ _Do you know what we call opinion in the absence of evidence? We call it prejudice_ ,” Gimli says, stabbing the lasagna in front of him. Thank God for Dori and his packed lunches. At least I know I’m eating something that is ordained to be edible by human nature. “Ergo, you have an opinion about jocks that’s wrong. Specifically an opinion about Fili Durin that’s wrong.”

“Maybe,” I say, unwrapping the turkey sandwich. “But why does it matter? I told you I transferred because of a bullying problem at my old school.”

“Yeah, I don’t think Fili’s interested in you that way. Less wanting to make your life hell and more about serenading you under your window,” he says. Kili rolled his eyes.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“You know him better than we do, Kili,” Gimli reminds him. “He’s your brother.”

I almost choke. “Traitorous, half brother,” Kili corrects. He looks at me and sighs. “I know. We don’t look anything alike and our last names are different. He sided with our uncle—it’s a long, terrifying story and I’d rather not relive it.”

“Fine by me,” I say. “I never would’ve guessed you two were brothers.”

“Half brothers,” Kili emphasizes. “He’s a year older than me, but I’m smarter than he is, so I skipped a grade.”

“And he’s the meathead?”

“Depends on what you mean by meathead, but yes,” Kili says, stabbing his cob salad.

Gimli lifts his soda can. “Regardless how you feel about your brother, Kili, he’s definitely hot for Ori.” He punctuates his point by taking a drink.

“He can get his own cute bookworm,” Kili mutters. “Ori’s ours.”

I sigh. “I’m not anyone’s,” I say, setting the sandwich down. “So please don’t insinuate I belong to you, Kili.” Kili winces and hugs me.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Okay.” He kissed my cheek.

“Good. We’re doing a production of Pride and Prejudice this quarter.”

“Let me guess, you’re Mr. Darcy?” I ask.

“Not sure. We haven’t done auditions yet. But the two of you should at least do so. There are already too many girls in the club as it is. We need more guys.” He gives a look.

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I can act,” I say.

“Not everyone in the club is an actor. But you are an artist. You could at least help with the backdrops and the scenery.”

“Kili those are usually black drops,” Gimli says.

“Which needs to change if we’re going to beat Greenwood this year,” he snaps.

I let them argue. So long as they don’t start throwing food or punches at each other, they can fight all they like. As for me, I just want to finish eating and get to the library for study hall. I really don’t care about Erebor’s rivalry with other elite schools. I don’t know what it is, but Erebor takes rivalry to the next step. Supposedly, Greenwood High and Erebor have a tendency to try and sabotage each other.

Why? I don’t know nor do I care. I just want to get through the rest of high school without getting noticed. Trust me, Kili and Gimli are friends enough and no one can tell me otherwise. The bell rang and I bade them goodbye on their way to woodshop.

I reviewed my assignments already scheduled and opened to the first page of _The Three Musketeers_.

 _“All for one and one for all” is a lie_ , I thought, tapping my pen against the paper.

#

The bell over the shop rang above me and Dori looked up with a grin. “How was school?” he asks. I shrug and head for the stairs. “Ori?”

“It was fine,” I say. “Really. There’s nothing to report.”

“Are you sure?”

“Dori, I still have homework I need to do, can I just…please? If I want to talk, I’ll talk.”

He sighs and lets me go since new customers had stepped inside. _Thank you, customers_ , I thought as I sit on my bed and pull my books out of the bag. I barely began studying for the upcoming history test in Mr. Fundinson’s class when I get a text from Gimli:

 

> **_We’re meeting Friday morning to go over 3 musketeers. Can you be there @ 7 am?_ **
> 
>  

Friday is two days from now. I hate getting up early. Still, I respond:

 

> **_If I must…see you tomorrow._ **
> 
>  

Honestly, if I could get out of early morning meetings for classes or early morning _anything_ that’d be wonderful! Doesn’t look like it, though.

Oh well.

Nori enters. “How was school?”

I glare at him. I appreciate that my brothers are worried about me, but for fuck’s sake, I can take care of myself! I don’t need them standing behind me flexing their fucking muscles and pounding their fists into their hands. “Fine,” I say. “There’s really nothing going on.”

“You’ll tell us if there is, though, right?”

“Sure,” I say. “Whatever.” Nori takes this as enough and leaves.

I stand and push my dresser in front of my door. That’ll keep them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my closest friends actually did meet me by tripping over me in the hallway on our first day at high school freshman year…currently, she’s in Australia and going to a convention in zombie garb. And I’m sorry for the “they share a science class” cliché! I’m so, so sorry! At least it’s not chemistry…
> 
> The quote Gimli recites to Ori is from State of Fear by Michael Critchton. http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/tag/prejudice


	3. Chapter 3

“Black for the ginger hothead,” Kili said, handing Gimli a cup. “Latte for the ginger potty mouth,” he adds. I took the paper cup from him, flipping him off for the comment.

He sits down with his own paper cup of coffee—from the dark liquid staining the outside of the cup, I’m guessing he decided to have a mocha. I avoid spilling on the study packet we’re to work on outside of class. From where D’Artagnon is from, whom he is meant to meet in Paris, who stole his letter of introduction for M. De Treville, etc.

I feel I’m being watched.

When Gimli and Kili discuss how a horse could ever _possibly_ be yellow—Kili is unconvinced that a horse could be yellow while Gimli argues that a palamino _is_ a sort of yellow horse—I look around the café until my eyes rest on Fili.

He doesn’t look away when our eyes meet. Rather he grins at me just before I’m pulled into the discussion of the horse.

Thankfully I redirect it to the argument D’Artagnon gets into with the man from Meung, which is far more important. For instance, _why_ does he spur D’Artagnon on into a fight and steal the letter? Why is he in Paris again when D’Artagnon has his interview?

These questions are _far_ more important than the argument we’re having over the damned _horse_.

When my latte is finished, I decide to get a new one and tell them I’ll be back in a moment, begging Kili and Gimli to actually answer the questions we _should_ pay attention to.

Somehow they redirected the argument to who was more idiotic in the fight: the man from Meung or D’Artagnon. Okay, it’s admittedly interesting, but certainly _not_ what we should pay attention to.

I don’t notice Fili behind me until he’s almost too close.

“May I buy you a drink?” he asked. I step forward, just to keep a little distance from him.

“I think I can manage to buy myself a cup of coffee, thanks,” I said.

Fili backs off a bit, which gives me a little breathing room. It doesn’t help that I can fell his eyes. 

 _It’s just for a few more moments_ , I tell myself.

“Perhaps later, then, we could come back? Maybe talk?”

I hand the empty cup to the barista and pay for the refill. “As I said before, I’m busy. Only reason I’m here is because I’m doing a group project.”

“So if we get paired for a project in Biology…”

I take a breath, ready to give him a piece of my mind when Kili shows up out of nowhere.

“How many times is he going to tell you ‘no’ before you take a hint?” he snapped. Fili’s gaze darkened and he crossed his arms.

I grab my latte and take Kili’s arm. “C’mon, we got work to do.”

“In a minute,” Kili said. He looked at Fili again. “Ori was very clear that he doesn’t want to hang out with you, so give it up.”

“And what? Watch him fall into your arms?”

“I’m _not_ gay.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Fili scoffed.

“I’m not the one hitting on a guy,” Kili growled. “So, yet again we’ve established that I’m the smart one.”

“Smart one?” Fili snapped. “You ran off to stay with _Dad_!”

“Okay, that’s it,” I say, pushing Kili back to the table. “We have a few minutes before we have to get to class. I, for one, would rather use the time _not_ picking a fight with your brother. However I do agree with you that’s he’s being hypocritical and I have to say it really got fast to being about whatever that beef between you two is rather than about your brother harassing me.”

Gimli hummed. “It’s not really harassment, though, is it? I mean, he isn’t catcalling you or anything like that.” Kili and I glare at him. “Or maybe it is. Maybe he’s overstepping some bounds, and I should just shut the fuck up.”

“Yeah,” Kili and I said in unison.

I notice Fili grabbing his things and fleeing the café. Well, at least I can breathe now until we I run into him next, be it in Biology class or in the hallway.

#

“We three single lads are going to the homecoming dance!” Kili announces at lunch. I arch a brow at him. Gimli just closes his eyes and sighs. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. Just the three of us having fun and being creepy together…”

“Is there any hope that one day I will have normal friends?” I ask.

Gimli and Kili exchanged looks. “No,” they said.

“Despite that we’re all men, we’re pretty damn diverse,” Kili said. “I mean, you’re gay, Gimli’s bi, I’m straight. One of these days…”

“Just because we’re open doesn’t give you the right to declare it so brightly,” Gimli snapped.

“It’s not like your sexualities are secret.” We glare at him. “Okay, I may have overstepped. I’m sorry. But I love you anyway.”

“For a straight guy you’re very sensitive,” Gimli muttered.

“Can we _not_ go into stereotypes?” I asked. At least both of them are sheepish at that. “Thank you. And Kili we’re not that diverse. We’re all artists in one way or other.”

“How’s your comic coming?”

“Good.”

“Will you go to the homecoming dance?”

“Why would I? For the sake of social humiliation?”

“No! We’d never embarrass you,” Kili said. “It’s just for fun.”

“I have more fun going to dinner and a movie.”

Kili pouted. “You sound like my uncle.”

“That would be because your uncle and Ori are both introverts,” Gimli said. “You’re an extrovert. Ergo you will never understand.”

“And you give _me_ lectures about being prejudiced,” I muttered. Gimli shrugged. I stretch my arms over my head. “I think it’s been a long week and we need to take very much needed break.”

“Thank god for the weekend,” Gimli said.

“Amen to that,” Kili said. In a fit of weirdness—really, no one _does_ this anymore by my knowledge—we clink our soda cans together. “Speaking of the weekend, we should do something after studying.”

“I’m fine with that,” I said. “But like I said: not my place. My brothers will interrogate and intimidate you both if we study at my place.”

“And if we go to Gimli’s his dad’ll do the same thing to _you_. He already knows me,” Kili said. “And my place is out. I love my dad, really. We get along a lot and he won’t be creepy or scary or anything, but at the same time, I don’t think he’d leave us alone long enough to get any work done.”

“We could just meet at the library,” Gimli said.

Kili and I looked at him then at each other. It’s either that or another café. And a café might be too loud.

“Fine, library it is. The one near my place,” Kili said. “There’s a run-on theater there and a convenience store across from it. I’ll text you guys the address after school. Text me if I don’t get back to you by six or something like that.”

The bell cut him off and we left for our next class. I usually spend study hall either catching up on homework I _need_ to do for my last two classes in the day or for the next day. Today, that means finishing scene sketch for art class which I had not gotten to last night. In other words, I’ll be drawing the library from my favorite, solitary spot. Or I would be if I hadn’t ducked behind the case to avoid being spotted by Professor Baggins and Professor Durin.

Gimli was right.

They are together.

Still, why the library? Wouldn’t that be a bit…risky?

What if someone who wasn’t so…understanding? Merciful? You know what I mean. What if someone came by and decided to report them? It’s a huge risk and one I’m not all that comfortable making out in public if I were in their place.

Okay, it’s not like they’re naked or even partially naked. They’re only snogging, but at the same time, it’s still a risk and I personally don’t want to lose a decent teacher because he has a romantic relationship with the headmaster.

I need to find another place to work, but a part of me is rather intrigued when Professor Durin moves his lips from Baggins’ mouth to his neck. Baggins’ hands grip tightly at Durin’s coat and Durin gropes Baggins’ ass. His other hand is tangled in Baggins’ hair.

_Ori Risius, this is a fucking bad time to be curious._

Yes it is and for whatever reason, I don’t care.

I’m not a voyeur…or maybe I am.

Either way, I got to pull myself together and get out of here before I’m caught.

Baggins moans softly and I finally manage to turn my gaze away from them to find another place to study, blushing more than I’d like to and my pants feeling a little bit tighter than they should.

At least I wasn’t caught.

Honestly, though, walking in on your teachers lip-locked is _not_ something anyone should want to see or even be aroused from. At least I don’t think I should’ve been aroused by it. I guess I don’t have the control I thought I had.

Well, it’s still better than others, I suppose.

 _Homework,_ I remind myself, sitting at a table and grabbing my sketchbook before I begin drawing.


	4. Chapter 4

All in all, I’m quite pleased with the amount of work we manage to get done at the library. And from Kili’s rants about finally seeing _X-Men_ , so is he. He and Gimli keep whooping and shouting as we walk to the movie theater. I shake my head, reserved by comparison but no less excited. The fun is killed when a car pulls in front of us and the windows roll down.

Within were a boy and a girl, both were lithe with high cheekbones. The boy was blond and the girl a redhead.

“Hey, Shrimp!” the blond shouted. “Haven’t seen you at practice lately. Finally give up?”

Kili’s cheeks tinged and his lip curled into a snarl. “I have better things to do, Eryn-Lasgalen.”

“Better things? Really, Archer? Would that be picking fleas out of your hair?” The girl slapped his arm, glaring at him. “What? You said you wanted to talk to him.”

“Yes, Legolas. _I_ said.” She opened the door and stepped out.

“Tauriel, what are you—”

“I’ll call later. But if you’re going to be an ass, then you can leave.” Legolas shrugged and waited for her to get out of the car before driving off. Once the car was gone, she turned to Kili. She was easily a head taller than all of us. “Kili, can we talk?”

“Don’t see the point,” he said, walking past her.

Gimli and I glanced at each other and grabbed his arms. “We’ll meet you at the theater later,” Gimli whispered. “At least hear her out. I’ll fill Ori in.”

Kili huffed and nodded. We let him go and he approached the girl, motioning to the bench. Once they had sat down, Gimli walked on ahead.

“So…”

“That was Tauriel Silvan,” Gimli said. “And I’ll try to keep the story short, but it’s still strife with all the drama shit he got into when he joined the drama club. Kili joined an archery team last year. He’s very talented with a bow and arrow, but he was often bullied because of his height by the other members. To add, most of his teammates went to Rivendell or Lorien or Greenwood and all of them were a few inches taller or more than him. Anyway, she stood up for Kili when no one else would and he fell in love with her. He told her at the end of the year last spring and she pushed him away after that. Never called, never answered, nothing. Legolas told him she wasn’t interested in guys shorter than her. I’m not sure if that’s true or not, but I personally thought that she was just shocked. She doesn’t seem to be the kind of girl who falls in love easily. Nor is she the kind of person who’d be intentionally cruel to another.”

“So you don’t think she led him on?”

“Anything but,” Gimli said. “I might not like most of the assholes that were on that team, but I liked Tauriel. She was nice, if a bit of a hard ass sometimes. Kili was smitten with her. He waxed a little too much poetry about Tauriel for my liking. Of course, when he realized she wasn’t going to give him an answer, he sort of…well…”

“He was heartbroken,” I said. “It makes sense. Kili’s a sensitive guy. To be fair, if I was in his place and the guy I liked started shunning me after I told him I liked him, I’d be heartbroken too. Wouldn’t you?”

“Wouldn’t know,” Gimli said, shrugging. “Maybe. I’ve never been in love.”

“Neither have I, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t know if I’d be heartbroken.”

We arrived at the small theater and got in line to buy our tickets. After that, Gimli pulled me over to the convenience store across the street. “I’m not saying it wouldn’t hurt me,” he said. “But I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be so upset that I’d stay in bed three days.”

“Ah,” I said. He approached the slushie maker and picked up a large cup. “Point taken. That does seem a little extreme. At the same time, how long had he been in love with her? About a year?”

“Not quite, but pretty close.”

“And she never got back to him about that till now.”

“Yeah.”

“Kili might be one for theatrical dramatics, and I can agree that was an extreme reaction to being rejected, but he did deserve an answer from her, not some response given to him secondhand. Besides, if he was having issues with his other teammates, who’s to say her brother told him the truth?”

“He thinks it is,” Gimli said. “I think that’s all that matters.”

“Gimli, everyone we know at school is under six feet. Which is weird.”

“I never noticed that,” Gimli said, scratching his chin. “That is weird.” They bought their slushies and left the building, sitting on the curb. “But likely doesn’t mean anything.”

“Of course it doesn’t mean anything. It’s just something I’ve noticed.”

“And while we’re on the subject of it, what’s with you and Fili?” Gimli asked. I glared at him. “Oi, he may be a bit of an ass, but he’s not _that_ bad. Don’t let what Kili says about him poison your opinion of Fili, or your own experiences with jocks for that matter. He likes you. Would it be so bad  to have a coffee with him?”

“I liked it better when we were talking about Kili’s love life.”

Gimli stretched. “Look, you’re a nice guy, even if you do swear a lot.”

“You and Kili think I swear far more than I actually do. I’ve not cussed in while.” He ignored me.

“But Fili’s not done anything to even hint that he intends to make your life hell. He doesn’t take a no any easier than his uncle does and he thinks you’re hot. Would it be so bad to give him a chance?”

“You know, you’d think he’d realize I’m not interested in him after so long.”

“He did realize it. What part of ‘he doesn’t take no for an answer’ was hard to understand? Besides, he sees you every day. Your lockers are next to each other and you share a class together—let’s not ask about the cliché that the class you share is science—and he knows you’re friends with his little brother and that you share classes with Kili and me. You might not have noticed because you’re so blinded by the flashing sign over Fili’s head that screams ‘jock,’ but Kili and I have noticed it. Fili legitimately likes you. Yeah, he’s pushy about it, but I don’t think he’s setting you up for a joke or intends to bully you.”

“How would you know?” I snapped at him. He sighed.

“He asked me if you hate him,” Gimli said. He stirred his slushie. “I had to assure him you don’t know him well enough to hate him. Which, Ori, you don’t. You really shouldn’t let what happened in your past get in the way of a potentially good relationship with someone just because they happen to be on a sports team and one of the most popular guys at school. Fili was really upset when we talked. Well, he’s not as dramatic as Kili can be, but he looked like a kicked puppy. I didn’t tell him about why you transferred to Erebor. You need to do that yourself. Otherwise he’ll never figure it out. He can’t read minds, Ori. Look, he might not show it when he talks to you, but Fili’s got a pretty big crush on you. Would it really be so bad to let the guy buy you a coffee and maybe talk to him?”

“I told him I work all the time.”

“He’s going to figure out that’s a lie and he’ll want to know why you lied about your schedule. He’s already suspicious. Why not just talk to him. Tell him the truth. He’ll listen to you. Sure he’ll be hurt, but he’ll get over it. Honestly, I think you two would be good friends if you just gave him a chance.”

“Gimli, I’m not interested in dating him. I just want to fucking graduate and get on with my life.” I finished my slushie and stood, tossing it in the trashcan. “If I give in and agree to go have a coffee with him, it’ll just escalate. Soon enough we’ll be dating and the moment I find myself actually in love with him, he’ll rip the blinders off and laugh in my face.”

Gimli blanched. “Has that happened before?”

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. “Middle school,” I said. “This guy I liked pretended to be gay just so he could play a joke on me. I didn’t know he and his friends had made a game of it. It followed me to high school and while you and Kili are great, I don’t think Erebor is going to be any different.”

“Not different?” Gimli parroted. “I’m sorry, have you not noticed that two of our teachers, _male_ teachers, are sleeping with each other. Did you not tell us you caught Professor Durin snogging Professor Baggins in the library yesterday? Has anyone given you grief because of your sexuality since you started attending Erebor? One of the most popular guys at school might be a bit of a hypocrite when it comes to his brother, but he’s openly gay and has been chasing after you. I’m not saying the school is the safest, most ideal environment for LGBTQ students, but it is pretty damn close. The teachers, the board, and the council are all trying to make the school better for people like you and me.”

I massaged my head. “Okay, so in some ways it is better. But you said it wasn’t perfect either. I can’t risk it again. I won’t.”

“That’s not fair to you any more than it is to Fili. He legitimately likes you and I think he deserves a chance to prove himself to you at the least. Look if it goes south and if he does hurt you, Kili and I won’t let him live it down.”

 “You’re not dating,” I snapped. “What even gives…your dating someone, aren’t you?”

Gimli’s ears turn red and he rubs the back of his neck. “Well…I…just don’t tell Kili, he’d be furious.”

I cross my arms and smirk at him. “Who is it?”

“Like I said he’d be furious.”

“Gimli,” I said, smirking. “Tell me.” He stared at his feet and mumbled. “I didn’t catch that.”

“Tauriel’s brother,” he said. I gape at him.

“The same guy who told Kili she wasn’t interested in shorter guys?”

“Yeah…”

“How? No, more importantly, _why_?”

“All I can say is that opposites attract.”

I pace around the parking lot. The blond guy was a douche to Kili and his closest friend is _dating_ him?! That goes _way beyond_ the realm of furious. Personally I’d call it an all out betrayal. “How long?”

“Since mid-summer,” Gimli said. “Look, Legolas isn’t that bad. Yeah, I hated his guts. Still do sometimes, but…”

“Gimli, this is…”

“I know! That is why I can’t let Kili know about Legolas and I, okay?”

“If he finds out—”

“He isn’t _going_ to find out because _you_ are going to keep your trap shut. I will tell Kili when things are a little less…in-incensed. It’s messy enough without him knowing about him and me, okay?” I massaged my head. I need time to think.

“Fine, I’ll keep my mouth shut, but Gimli…”

“I’m not choosing between my best friend and my boyfriend,” Gimli said.

I spotted Kili’s silhouette approaching and sighed. “Fine. Whatever. Just don’t drag me into it when he finds out."

“Hey, guys,” Kili called. He was beaming.

_Why is he beaming?_

“Everything okay?” Gimli asked. Kili nodded and, if possible, grinned brighter.

“Tauriel and I are meeting tomorrow for coffee,” he said.

“Just like that?” I asked.

“Yes. Why?”

“I don’t know,” Gimli said, “Maybe because she ripped your heart out, put it in a blender, and watched in sadistic glee while it shredded to pieces.”

“I wasn’t that dramatic.”

“You didn’t leave your room for three days,” Gimli pointed out. Kili shrugged. I’m not sure if _shrugging_ is the appropriate reaction for such a situation.

“Did you get your ticket already?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. I’ll meet you inside.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Damn you, Professor_ , I thought glaring at Borin’s back. Anything to ignore Fili’s smirk in my direction. I’m sure he pulled strings to get us partnered for the wildlife project.

“So, can you make time for this after school or…”

“No, I can,” I sighed.

“Great, can I have your number? For school work only. Promise.”

The bell rings and I hold my hand out. He gives me his phone and I enter my own name into his contacts list. He looks ridiculously smug. I’ll have to talk to Dori about getting my number changed after the project is done. I stuff my books under my arm and Fili and I walk back to our lockers.

“So you’ll let me know your schedule?”

“I’ll let you know when I can meet.”

“Great. My uncle’s got a vacant lot next to his house. It’s not much, but it beats the bog a few blocks down. Unless you know where a better park or…”

“I don’t,” I said. Which is true. The park I played at as a child is very well kept. The lawn is always mowed and football teams practice there and the playground is covered in woodchips. “The vacant lot sounds good enough.”

“Great. See you around, Ori.” He reaches for me, but his hand stops midway. The open hand closes and he stuffs it in his pocket. “I’ll call,” he said, backing away. I close my locker and continue on with my day.

#

“You got paired together!” Kili shouted.

“Yes,” I said.

“Why? Wait, don’t ask, he’s trying to get close to you, saw an opportunity and jumped! Maybe I should be there in case he tries anything.”

“We already agreed it’d be at your uncle’s.”

“Oh, that’s fine. You’re safe. I might not like my uncle much, but Mum’ll definitely be there.”

I blinked. “Let me get this straight: you hate you uncle but you’re still close to your mum?”

Kili shrugged. I don’t think I’m ever going to understand Kili and his family’s relationship. All I get is that something happened that made his parents get a divorce and his dad still tries to win his mum back despite Professor Durin always chasing him off…

Or something along that line, I guess. “Do you think I should tell him the truth about my job—you know, that I don’t actually have one?”

“No,” Kili said at the same time Gimli said, “Yes.”

Helpful lot, they are. I sigh. “You know what. I’ll tell him I quit because workload.”

“He’d just beg you to go get coffee with him, then,” Kili reminded me.

I didn’t need to be. “I’m aware of what might happen, but this _lie_ is getting ridiculously out of hand and I don’t know how long it’ll be before break down and strangle him or some hapless nobody. Like you.”

Gimli choked on his Sprite and Kili flipped me off. I bowed, grinning at him.

“You’re an ass, you know that?” Kili snapped.

“Yeah, I do,” I say, swinging my arm around Kili’s shoulders. “It’s now October. How is play practice going?”

“Not too bad. Still need better backdrops. You’ll get extra credit. And another word: college. It could help.” I wrinkle my nose. Yes. College. It looms over my head.

“Why did you use the C word?”

“Who’s using the C word?” Gimli asked.

“Wrong C word, Gimli.”

“I hope so.”

“College, Gimli,” I said. “College.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t what I was thinking,” he said, cheeks tinged pink.

“What were you thinking?” Kili asked.

“C word that rhymes with runt,” Gimli said sheepishly. It’s funny and at the same time I worry. Who the fuck am I friends with? “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Clearly,” I said. Kili hid his face in my shoulder, laughing.

“I’m sorry!”

“No you’re not,” Kili and I said.

“Ori!”

My grin dies. Dori is approaching us and he looks stern. This can’t be good. “Dori, why are you here? Who’s minding the shop?”

“Never mind the shop,” he said. “Come with me.” He walks into the school and I glance at my friends.

“Good luck,” Kili said. Gimli patted my shoulder.

I followed Dori to the headmaster’s office. We stopped outside it. “Anything you want to tell me?” he asks, arms folded over his chest.

“Like what?”

“Oh, I don’t know. The headmaster called me asking to meet me to discuss something he finds _troubling_.”

Oh God, does he know I found him and Professor Baggins in the library?! No. He’d not want Dori knowing about that. Would he?

Dori arches a brow. “I don’t know what this is about.”

“Well then, let’s find out,” he said, opening the door and I entered. Dori followed and went to talk to the secretary. I bounce on the balls of my feet, trying to think of something that would make the headmaster worried or angry enough to call Dori in.

A few minutes later, Professor Durin lets us in, shaking Dori’s hand while I look around the office, clutching the strap of my bag tightly. I was expecting it to be dark, but it's rather light and there's family photos and school pictures on the walls, There's even a pot of english ivy sitting on the windowsill. The desk is not as lively. Besides the tablet, there was a couple more picture frames and some papers, but othe than that, it's rather bare. 

(Probably makes it easier to bend Baggins over it, I suppose. I should shut up.)

“He’s not said anything to me,” Dori said. “So if there’s another bullying problem…”

“It’s nothing like that,” Durin said. “Risius, sit down,” he said to me. I do so and Dori leans against the wall. I feel like I’m about to be interrogated.

“One of the students mentioned that you were working full time,” Durin said. _Fili_ , I thought. I’m going to kill him! “I told him that’s impossible, especially when you’re grades are superb so far. Is there anything you want to say?”

I meet his gaze and hold it firm. “I did tell someone that,” I said. “We both know who, so fine. I lied about having a job to get him to leave me alone. It’s not perfect and he still tries to get me to agree to a date, but—”

“Why not just accept?”

“Because he’s an ass,” I snapped. Not the brightest moment I’ve had. We both know who the “unnamed student” is and I just told his uncle that he’s an ass. Yeah. Smooth, Ori.

“Has he been?” Durin asked.

“He keeps asking me to have coffee even though I don’t have time.”

“But you have time to work on essays and reports, whatever else your teachers throw at you. You’ve time to have friends and get together with them both inside and outside of school. Why not just tell him you’re not interested?”

 “To be fair, I’ve been asking myself the same question,” I mumbled.

“Let me see if I’m getting this: another student asked you on a date and you told him you were too busy—which you’re not—to spare his feelings even though you don’t actually seem to care?”

Dori sighed, and I can know he’s pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What is this about?” I asked.

“Well at first it was to convince you to quit your apparently nonexistent job because a student cannot handle a full time job while also attending school full time and so I was under the impression that you were not getting enough sleep,” Durin said, crossing his arms. I do not aim to cower under the dark gaze he’s giving me. “But the pieces now fall together and all I have to say, Risius, is that I would rather you get to know someone before you judge them. I’m not dismissing your past experiences.” He nodded at Dori. “You’re a bright student. Very smart and talented from what your teachers have told me. You’ve had a hard time with your classmates in the past. The students at my school, no matter who they are, know better. No one here is trying to hurt you. Keep that in mind.”

I’m dismissed to wait outside the office, staring at the clock and waiting for Dori to finish talking to Durin. I fidget in my seat, trying not to let the awkwardness of the whole situation get to me. Why the hell did I call Fili an ass in front of his uncle? Of all the stupid—

“Ori,” Dori said, “We’re going.” I follow him to the car and climb into the front passenger’s seat. The drive home is silent. “Who’s the boy?” Dori asked. I bit my lip staring out the window. “Ori, you called this boy an ass in front of the headmaster. He did not look pleased and I know I didn’t raise you to speak of anyone or to anyone like that.” I roll my eyes. He knows I learnt it from Nori.

I sigh. “The headmaster’s nephew,” I said. Dori sighed.

“Unless he tried to hurt you, Ori, there is no reason on earth to not give him a chance.”

“Can we not talk about why I don’t want to date him? He’s a jock. Deep down, he’s like all the rest.”

“You don’t know that. You’re pride has been hurt before, I know, but that doesn’t give you the right to be prejudiced against someone just because he plays sports. This boy seems to like you well enough.”

“I don’t want him to like me. I want to be left alone. It’s bad enough our lockers are next to each other and that we share a class.”

“Is it really? Or do you not want to get hurt again?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, Ori. It does matter. I’m not buying this story about how he’s just like all the others. It doesn’t look that way to me.”

“He didn’t have any right to report it.”

“Yes, he did. I’m glad he did. I’m not going to tolerate you lying. Not to me, not to Nori, not to this boy. And you are going to tell him the truth next time you see him.”

I huff, slouching. “You think it’ll get him to leave me alone?”

“I think he’ll be more hurt now than if you just told him the truth. Has he been bothering you or is all he do ask you out? Because if all he’s doing is asking you out, Ori, then this boy is likely just very smitten with you. There is nothing I’m hearing that would be good enough to poison you against him. I don’t understand how you can ostracize someone just because their athletic. How is it any better than how the others have treated you?”

It’s not. I don’t voice this, but I know it’s not. And it burns, sinks into me and rips me apart to realize that I’ve been just as bad as the guys who bullied me just because I was gay.

I’m not better than them. And that shame tears me apart.


	6. Chapter 6

How to go about telling the truth, in theory:

Step one, approach the person you lied to.

Step two, confess you lied and say I’m sorry.

Step three, avoid them for the next few days. Step three is going to be an impossibility. Fili and I see each other too much for it to be possible.

Of course, I could share a locker with Gimli or Kili…but that’s not likely to happen. I’d rather not risk them getting sick and the like.

Shit. I press my head against my locker, gently banging it against the metal.

“What are you doing?” Fili asked.

I groan.

“Bad day?”

“No, personal dilemma that needs to be strategically thought out and taken care of today otherwise bad things will happen. You reported my job to your uncle.”

“Someone had to,” Fili said, sighing. He opened his locker, “And I am sorry about that but—”

“It was a lie,” I interrupted. “That’s the dilemma. I lied because I…may have misjudged you. I didn’t trust you and I still don’t. And I just don’t want to go out with you because I don’t trust you.”

Must he look so hurt?

“Why not?” he asked.

I open my locker and grab my things.

“Ori, tell me why not? Did I do something that offended you? Was it when I touched your hair? I’m sorry, I just…”

“No it wasn’t because of that and I don’t want to talk about it, just leave it alone.”

“No.”

I groan. “Are you always this pushy?”

“You lied to avoid me, which is practically impossible, if you’ve not noticed.” He gestured to our lockers. “And I’ve been more than clear that I like you. If anything, I’d like to at least be your friend. Please, tell me why. I want to know?”

I sigh. “Fine. Not now, we’ve class, but…after school?”

“Why not lunch?” He asked. I arch a brow. “Right, you spend that with my brother.”

“Are you actually jealous of your brother?”

“I know he’s straight, so no, I’m not jealous. What I don’t get is why you were able to let him in, but not me.”

He closed his locker a touch harder than needed and strode away.

Jealousy doesn’t have to be romantic. I’m not sure if he gets that.

Well, I told him the truth. If this ruins the peace I’ve been hoping to have for the next two years…I’ll talk to Dori about it if it happens.

Until then, I’ve a presentation on _The Three Musketeers_ to give.

Speaking of…Kili ran at me, carrying things in his arms. He grinned.

“Thank god, you’re wearing black pants.”

I stared the items in his hands.

“Gimli forgot.”

“Are those our costumes?”

“I even got fake mustaches.”

“You do remember that we were trying to grow them, right?”

“You’re still trying?” he peers at my mouth critically. “No. Not visible enough.”

“As if you’re one to talk.”

“Dad made me shave. He said it made me look creepy.”

“Well, maybe if you cut your hair—”

“Never!”

I rolled my eyes and took the cape and hat before strapping the foil sword to my waist before sticking on a fake mustache.

“Happy?”

“You look ridiculous,” Kili giggled.

I took the mustaches and looked for one to stick on him. I chose one of the smaller ones that just came to the corner of his mouth and stuck it on him.

“How do I look?”

“Like a porn star wanna-be,” I said.

“I can live with that,” he said.

“I know, Kili.”

We headed to Baggins’ classroom.

Gimli is already there. Not only did he manage to grow a mustache, he added a goatee to it and, dear god, it is unnerving.

Kili and I take one look and we’re laughing too hard to feasibly take it seriously.

“At least mine’s real,” he snapped. “And I think it’ll look better if I grow a full beard.”

We stare at him. No, all I see right now is a goatee and I want to add little horns on top of his head.

“Just loose it after today and start the fuck over,” I suggest, sitting.

“You’re an ass.”

Just before the bell rings, Baggins walks in and jumps when he sees us. He sighed, glancing at Kili, who grinned.

“You may have dressed up for this, boys, but I’m not giving you an A for eccentricity.”

“How about an A+?” Kili asked.

Baggins hummed. “Nah.”

“Then we’ll wear these all day in protest!” Kili announced.

Gimli and I shook our heads.

“You can if you want. I’ll get pictures for your girlfriend,” he said.

Kili glared at us. “I want to flip you two off so bad right now.”

“Thank you for restraining yourself, at least takes the hats off so your classmates can see the board,” Baggins said.

We obeyed, still getting giggles.

He let us go first, though, and then demanded we remove our mustaches too. On finding out that Gimli’s was real, he just hid his face in his hand, shoulders shaking.

I think we got an A.

#

School was mostly good today.

I had almost forgotten about the inevitable talk I’d be having with Fili. Where I was having a good day, it didn’t seem to be as good for Fili, he looks calmer. Not happy, but certainly calmer than before.

“So, still want to talk?” I asked, hoping he’d say no.

“Yeah.”

Well shit.

We leave together and head to the café, taking a table in the corner for ourselves.

I tell him about the bullying problems I’ve had at my old school, about the guy who pretended to be gay to play a joke on me.

At the end, he had bowed his head, staring at the counter. I bit my lip, waiting for him to say something.

Anything, really, would do. Yell, scream, or just leave. That he’s angry is natural and I know he’s angry if not upset. Honestly, I’ve nothing else to say to him.

“So you thought I was like all those other guys because I play sports,” he stated. “Why would you think that I…was it always that bad for you?”

“Yeah.”

Fili sighed. “I’m not like that, Ori. I really am gay. I’ve known since I was in preschool and I dealt with bullying too. I know how damaging homophobia can be.

“My own father couldn’t stand me because of my sexuality. Kili doesn’t know that. He still doesn’t. That’s why my mom divorced him. My uncle’s gay. Kili knows that our uncle’s gay, he knows I’m gay. Kili still doesn’t know the whole story because my Dad doesn’t want to tell him.

“That’s also why our last names are different. My uncle is more a dad to me than my biological father. My uncle is very accepting of a lot of people, but bullying, no matter what the reason is, is a one way ticket out of this school. It is not tolerated here. Some parents think it’s too strict, but this school is very safe for that reason.

“No one here is trying to trick you and no one here is going to bully you. I admit I’m not _great_ , Ori, and I have proven to be a bit of a hypocrite when my brother is involved. We really don’t get along because of Dad.

“But I do like you. And I liked you as soon as I saw you and I know I’ve pushed very hard to get you to at least talk to me outside of school. But I don’t think you’ve been fair. I understand why you lied to me and I understand the fear you must feel, but don’t ask me to be okay with it.”

He stood and slung his bag over his shoulder and left.

I massaged my forehead, feeling a headache coming. I can’t say I didn’t deserve that. Personally I think he was very calm about the whole thing.

All I can do, I suppose, is go home and hope this blows over quickly.

Still…

Why do I feel like I lost something life changing?


	7. Chapter 7

Normally, one doesn’t really get another chance.  Normally, when a possible relationship falls apart for any reason, people normally don’t have to see each other again. That’s not the case for either me or Fíli. We see each other too much for us to _not_ see each other. To make it more awkward than it already is, we still have to meet after class for the science project Professor Borin assigned us to.

So here I am, marveling at the size of the Durin’s house. They live in some suburban area with trees and plants separating houses from each other. Dori drove past it a couple times trying to find it because it was so shrouded by trees. Once we found it, Dori reminded me to call him when it was time for him to pick me up. I just waved and walked to the door.

A woman answered the door, her dreadlocked hair pulled into a pony tail away from her face. She had the same calculating gaze that I’ve seen on Professor Durin’s face.

“Uh, is Fíli home?”

“You’re Ori?” she asked. I nod, trying to rein in my panic. She doesn’t know what’s gone on between me and him, does she?

“I am,” I tell her.

She grins and steps aside. “He’s in the living room. Just down the hall and your left.” I thank her and walk inside. It’s not the mansion I expected, but compared to where I grew up, it’s pretty close. Fíli is at a table, papers strewn on top of it. He looks up when I enter and then back down.

“Find the place all right?”

“Took a bit, but yeah,” I said, fiddling with my backpack strap. I take it off and pull out my own copy of the packet. “Shall we go or…”

“Yeah,” Fíli grabs his biology text book to use as a writing surface (I’d use it for reference, too), the packet, and a pen. He led me outside to the vacant lot.

Calling it a vacant lot is almost…wrong. It’s more a rocky hill leading between two different streets. There’s rocks and overgrown grasses, but I wouldn’t count it as an ecosystem. Any animal that lives here would be stealing water from pools or birdbaths or pet dishes. We’re more likely to just find birds around here, and rodents and cats (both domestic and feral), likely.

“Are you sure this would work?” I ask. Fíli looks at me, brow furrowed. “It’s just, an ecosystem requires both a water source and a food source as well as producers and consumers. I don’t think this’ll work. The water and food sources aren’t one hundred-percent nature provided. Especially water.”

Fíli ran his hand through his hair. “There’s a small park by an elementary school close by which might be a little bit better, but for the most part these are what we have. I don’t live by a national park.”

“No, I know, it’s just…I don’t know.”

“How about this,” Fíli said, adjusting his things under his arm. “We’ll try that park. It’s not much bigger than this and it is city maintained, but it’s more enclosed than the bog which is a few blocks further than that and not exactly a kid-favorite place. It’s got its own water source and the food source depends on the consumer. Fair enough?”

I nod, letting him lead the way.

Ten minutes pass silently as we walk to this new park.

I can’t help feeling awkward and I try to avoid looking at Fíli. It’s bad enough when I cross paths with him in the hall or sit next to him in class. But at least there, I don’t feel an urge to look at him since I’m usually busy. But with nothing to distract me, all I see is how hurt he is.

I feel like an ass. And since I had been an ass to him, it makes sense that I should feel like one.

Right?

"Here we are," Fili said, stepping off the road between a cluster of trees. I follow him. 

"This is it?"

"Yep."

It’s definitely closed off.

And beautiful. There’s a path to the side, cut off by some maple trees. There’s a manmade pond with a willow tree over it, long, thin branches dipping into the pool. The grass is dotted with white daisy patches. There’s a park bench in the corner with grass shooting around it. Fíli sits at it and the wood groans around him.

“Better?” Fíli asked.

“Yeah,” I said, sitting across from him.

We named the trees—maple, willow, and evergreen—the different bushes—blackberry, blueberry, huckleberry, and spicebush—and the kind of animal they provide food and shelter for—birds, squirrels, and insects for sure, which then bring other consumers (aka, predators) such as spiders, cats, dogs, and _maybe_ raccoons.

We were also required to have sketches, which I drew in my sketchbook and we agreed to make copies of them later.

“This place is beautiful,” I said, sketching a layout for both this class and my art class.

“Not many people know about it. It’s almost completely untouched and overgrown.” Fíli grinned. “You should see it in winter. It’s so hidden away that the snow is soft and pure white. Just black bark and white snow, grey skies…everything exposed to you and it’s a blanket of pure white…it’s breathtaking.”

His phone rings and he answers. “Yeah, Mom?” he stands and walks to the willow tree, leaning against it. I see him nod a couple times before hanging up and approaching me again.

“Hungry? Mom made lunch if you’d like some.”

“It’s only been an hour?” I asked, checking my watch.

“One and a half,” he said. “My uncle should be up by now, too.”

“It’s one o’clock on a Saturday,” I said as we gathered our things. “Why would he still be in bed?”

“He wouldn’t be if his boyfriend didn’t spend the night,” Fíli said with a shrug. I blushed. “What?”

“So…Baggins is here?” Fíli’s gaze turns dark.

“You know?”

“Well, there are rumors…and I caught them making out in the library—look, Fíli, if I was going to report them, I would’ve done it already. I’m not cruel enough to blackmail my teacher because he’s in love with the headmaster…they _are_ in love, right?”

“They are,” Fíli assured me, sighing. “And they need to be more careful. It’s one thing when you’re not on school grounds. It’s another when you are. Their relationship is…let’s just say it’s a love-hate relationship. There are times they’re the sickeningly cutest couple in room and then someone says something that’s misconstrued and then they’re at each other’s throats. Apparently the make-up sex is mind blowing.”

I wrinkle my nose. “I don’t need to know that!”

“And yet you do,” Fíli said, smirking.

“No thanks to you. Why are we discussing this?” I asked.

Fíli stiffened. “I’ve no idea.” He lowers his gaze and the heartbreak returns.

“Are you still mad?”

“I’m not mad,” Fíli said. “I just…” he scratched the back of his head. “Look, I want to be mad at you. I want to just let go of all this and say I’m over you, but that just…it doesn’t feel like it’s going to happen any time soon and I must be crazy to still want to know you, but just…give me a straight answer this time: will you go out with me? Even if just as friends, will you give me a chance? A real chance? Not some bullshit, waiting for the other shoe crap just to prove I’m not worthy.”

I almost drop my things, startled to a stop. Fíli faces me. “I…why? I mean, after what I did—”

“Yeah, I’m not saying I’m not upset over that anymore cuz I still am, but we see each other every day, Ori, so I don’t see how holding onto this anger is going to do us any good. I could hate you, if I wanted, but I don’t _want_ to hate you. I think you’re cute. Other times, I think you’re hot. You’re smart, Ori, and I admire that. I know you’re nicer than you’ve shown and I know you’ve guarded yourself pretty tight because of your past. I get that. I can’t imagine how much you’ve been hurt for something you can’t help. I know what that’s like, Ori. Really, I do. But I’m not ashamed of it and you might not know if I’m telling the truth or not, but I am. I like you. I look at you and I want to be better than I am. Stronger and smarter, too. I just…I guess I want to impress you and I feel I can’t even get past round one, you know? I can’t prove myself to be the man you deserve if you don’t let me, Ori. Does that make sense?”

I focus on breathing. “Yeah, I guess so. Look, I am sorry for lying to you, Fíli. I’ve lived with this prejudice for so long that I just…I don’t’ know how to let it go and I’ve not met a jock or sportsman that is actually kind or not homophobic. So meeting you and you being gay, too, I just…I don’t know how to wrap that around my head. I don’t know how to even accept it because I’ve…I don’t see how it can be true. But you are right, I won’t know for sure if I don’t give you a chance to prove that you’re different from the others I’ve…met or known. I don’t want to get to into another relationship if it means I’m going to be tricked again. I’m not saying you’d do that, I just…I don’t want…I felt _used_ , Fíli, when that happened. I was used and I don’t ever want to feel that way again.”

I wipe my eyes on my sleeve, trying to stop my tears from flowing. Fíli cut the distance between us and embraced me. “You won’t,” he said. “I promise you won’t. Not if I can help it.” I wasn’t expecting him to feel so warm or to find that I was cold. I shouldn’t feel like melting into this embrace. “Friends?”

I nod. “Yeah,” I said. After another minute, he lets me go and we continue on our way back to his house. He announces our arrival and his mother ushers us into the kitchen.

Two boxes of pizza are on the table.

“Mom, I thought you were cooking!” Fíli shouted. Dís scoffed.

“I cook all the time. It’s nice to buy something once in while. Besides, if you want to impress this guy, you might want to consider cooking yourself.”

Fíli blushed and sat down, trying to mask it with a glare at his mother. It’s no use. I’ve already seen it. From then on, Dís sort of monopolies my time, complementing my drawings and inviting me to stay for dinner. The peace is short lived because minutes later, there’s shouting from upstairs.

“That is not what I meant!” Durin shouted at Baggins as they stormed down the stairs.

“Wonderful!” Baggins snapped. “Tell it to someone who gives a fuck!”

I winced and tried to hide. Fíli banged his head against the table and Dís pinched the bridge of her nose. I feel like I’ve invaded something immensely private. Not like how it was in the library. That was awkward, but not _this_ brand of awkward.

“Bilbo, stop and listen to me!”

“Why? So you can insult me more?”

“I wasn’t _trying_ to insult you!”

“Funny how it came out an _insult_ then!”

“I _didn’t_ insult you! Why must you always find something to misconstrue with me?!”

“ _Don’t_ villainize me, Thorin Durin!”

“I’m not trying to! You’re the one who took it that way!”

Well fuck me, this is better than _Days of our Lives_. I glanced at Fíli. He’s bright red. He made a gun shape with his hand and inserted it in his mouth. I signed “sorry” just as the door slammed shut. Durin leaned against it.

Dís leans closer. “They’re back together by dinner.”

“Nah,” Fíli said. “I’d give them three hours. If not, I’ll…”

“Make dinner,” Dís said.

“Yeah, that,” he said. She squeezed his shoulder.

“What if they don’t get together by either time?”

“Then we both make dinner,” Fíli said, nodding his head toward his mom. “Dinner’s around seven, so…”

“Is it usually like this?”

“Like I said: love and hate all the time. One of them will be back. Apologies will go around, and they’ll be back in each other’s arms by tonight.”

“Thorin,” Dís called. “What did you do this time?”

“Fuck you!” he shouted, storming back upstairs. We winced when a door slammed again.

“You think their relationship’s healthy?” I ask.

“It works for them,” Dís said. “Don’t ask me how. Despite how often they fight, Thorin’s never been happier than when he is with Bilbo. Somehow they bring out both the best and the worst of each other. Some couples are just more angry then necessary.”

“Which is more often than you think,” Fíli said. “It’s a good week for them if they don’t fight. Didn’t they manage a month once?”

“Yep,” Dís said. “Then they made up for all the times they didn’t fight in that month in the span of a week.”

“Yeah, that sounds right,” Fíli said.

“How long have they been together?” I asked. I’m shocked a couple could fight that often and still be together.

“About half a year,” Dís said. “And still going. Let’s pray Thorin goes after him this time once they’re calm enough to be rational human beings.”

“When are they ever?” Fíli asked.

Dís smacked the back of his head. “Be nice to your uncle and eat your pizza.”

“Yes, Mom.”

She turns his back to us and Fíli rolls his eyes. “Really though, they get along better than it seems. Thorin’s just bad with words, especially when it concerns Bilbo. At this point, I think Bilbo knows that, but he still isn’t letting Thorin off the hook for saying things that aren’t what he means to say. If he didn’t know, I don’t think they’d have lasted this long.”

“So Professor Baggins _knows_ what Professor Durin meant?” I asked. I am not ashamed to admit I’m confused.

“Well, yes and no…it’s confusing and I’m terrible at explaining their dynamics.”

“So I’ve noticed,” I said.

Durin stomped down the stairs.

“Hungry?” Dís called.

 “Later,” Durin said, closing the front door behind him.

We waited for the car to rumble to life and the growling of the engine to fade before anyone dared to speak. And it was Fíli who did, wide eyed and pouting.

“Mom, we both lost.”

Yeah, I choked on pizza, no thanks to him.


	8. Chapter 8

I shouldn’t be this tired on a Monday, but then again, playing Mortal Kombat with Nori until two in the morning _probably_ wasn’t the best idea. Thankfully, Dori gave me a coffee even if he did pinch his lips together as though he swallowed a lemon. He prefers tea, but he never ever said why.

I got a decent amount of coffee—even though I’d rather have an IV drip right now—and I am _determined_ to stay awake if I can. Knowing my friends, they’d tell me to sleep during Study Hall or something of that caliber.

It’s not going to happen. I’ll sleep when I’m at home in my bed.

“How was the rest of your weekend?” Fili asked, leaning against his locker.

“Not bad. I managed to beat my brother at Mortal Kombat three times—trust me, that is a feat on it’s own. Nori is brutal.” I said. “Yours?”

“Pretty good. Got lots done.”

“No further interruptions from your uncle?”

“Nope. He stayed at Bilbo’s the rest of the weekend.” I closed my locker, tucking a copy of Keats’ poetry under my arm. “Hey, I know that lunch is your time with Kili and Gimli, so I was wondering about what you did after school?”

“I just go home, usually.”

“Would your brothers mind if we went to the library? Not the school one, the public one a few blocks down.”

“Library?”

“Got to do homework somewhere,” Fili said with a shrug. He took out an Trigonometry text book. I wrinkle my nose.

“Trigonometry?”

He looked at his book and shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Well, at least you get it out of the way.”

“Ah, you don’t like math?”

“I’m okay with it, but it’s not…it’s too…narrow.”

“Narrow?”

“Always one answer and one way to get there, Literature and Philosophy on the other hand…”

“Do not speak to me of philosophy!” Fili cried in mock horror. “I know of its wrath and ruin!”

“Philosophy is not that bad,” I said, laughing. I caught sight of the clock. “We should get to class.”

“Yeah. Anyway, library after school? Is that okay?” he asked, walking backwards.

“It is,” I said just as the bell rang. I pushed my way to the class and sat at my desk in front of Gimli. He tapped my shoulder and I turned around. “What?”

“When did you get chummy with Fili? Not that I mind, but Kili…”

I looked at him. He doesn’t seem affected. “We were just talking.”

“About?”

“I’ll fill you both in at lunch,” I promised as Baggins entered the room, telling us to open our books to page such and such and asked one of us to read aloud _When I Have Fears_.

#

Kili leaned back in his chair, staring at me. We’re still waiting for Gimli to show up and when he does, I rubbed the back of my neck. “Okay, so I guess you two are wondering about…”

“When you and Fili started being BFFs,” Kili said.

“You know I had to tell him the truth eventually, so I did last week after Dori and I went to talk to the headmaster and then that weekend, I had to see him for the project for the science class we’re both in, right? Well, since we _had_ to interact, we talked and…”

“And now you’re together?” Kili asked.

“No,” I said. “We made up and agreed to try being friends.”

“Hmm…that’s not the look of someone who wants to be just a friend, Ori,” Gimli said, waving his fork in Fili’s direction. Whatever it was Gimli saw, Fili hid it well, grinning at me and turning back to the conversation between his teammates.

“Look, we can agree that my brother’s hot for you,” Kili sighed. He picked up his garlic bread and jabbed it at me like a pointer. “So to say he’s looking for _just_ a friendship is definitely a lie.”

“Would it be so bad if I gave him a chance? Look, we’re not going out. If it goes that way, then it goes that way and if he ends up being a douche—”

“It’ll be the last thing he ever does,” Kili said. “Look, you want to get to know him, fine. That’s your deal, just don’t expect me to get along with him.”

“I won’t,” I said. “Whatever your problem is with you and your brother is between you and him. I don’t want to get dragged into that.”

“Fair enough,” Kili said. “Just…be careful. If he hurts you, I’ll beat him up, but, you know. That’s typical.”

“So you’re okay?”

“Not really, but I can’t really tell you what to do, so…yeah.”

“Wow, you’re chill today,” Gimli said.

“What would being dramatic about this do for me? Besides, they’re not dating yet. I’d give it a week and he’ll be asking you to homecoming on bended knee.”

I want to flick his nose for that, but I resist. Instead I finish eating my food and stretch, yawning.

“Did you sleep last night?” Kili asked.

“Not a lot.”

“You’ve Study Hall next. Get some sleep.”

“No. Staying up playing Mortal Kombat was worth it!”

“On a school night?” Gimli asked.

“It was Nori, my other brother. It was two in the morning when I finally went to bed.”

“On the one, I’m jealous,” Kili said. “On the other, why would you do that to yourself?”

“In hindsight, maybe it was dumb, but it was worth it.”

“Oh right.”

“I had coffee…”

“Get some more, you’re falling asleep. We’ve still time before fifth period. You can go another cup’a joe and go to study hall.”

“Time? Yes. Gonna be let in? No. You know how Mrs. Rooster is.” Granted her name isn’t really “Rooster.” The librarian just looks a lot like a particularly mean hen and could poke you to death with her beakish nose alone. “Besides, I’m probably the only student in the school that’s on her good side. I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Fine, but you’re gonna be falling asleep by the end of the day. Heck, I’m sure you’ll be sleeping in seventh period,” Kili said.

I wrinkle my nose. My seventh period is Algebra 2—the very last math class I hope to ever take—and we all know it is very likely that I will be falling asleep in that class even if I wasn’t sleep deprived.

“Anyway, after school thing?” Kili asked. “I don’t have play practice today.”

“Can’t,” I said, “Already made plans with Fili.”

“Doing what?”

“Studying at the public library.”

“No, you’re not,” Kili said, standing.

I glare at him. “You want to say that to me again?”

“In hindsight that was bad wording,” he said. “I’m not forbidding you from seeing my brother, I’m saying you’re not going to the library with him. You’re going to a coffee shop somewhere. Where? I don’t give a crap but you need a caffeine IV.”

“Well we agree on one thing, but why coffee? That could just…”

“Oi, no, coffee between friends is just coffee,” Kili said.

“You’re brother has a crush on me. It’s not _just coffee_ for him.”

“Then I’ll go with you.”

“No you won’t.”

Kili deflated. “True, my dad’s picking me up today. Says he wants to discuss something and whatever it is, I’m a bit nervous about because damn it, what did I do wrong? Anyway, I’ll be right back.”

“Kili! _Kili!_ ”

 “Just let him go,” Gimli sighed.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. “He doesn’t get along with his brother but he’s willing to let him and me…you know, he might be forgiving if you tell him you’re with Legolas.”

“Legolas tormented him. Still torments him. It’s the rivalry between Las’ dad and Kili’s uncle. They hate each other and it passed to the next generation. There’s a huge difference between your friend dating or befriending your brother and another friend dating the guy who bullied you.”

I think that through. “Point taken.”

“Yeah.”

Kili returned, smirking.

“And?”

“He’s cool with it. Even blushing.”

“I told you going to a coffee shop has way more context than you think especially when you’re going with your crush!” I crossed my arms and leaned on the table. “This is funny for you, isn’t it?”

“Just a bit.”

“Kili, there’s tormenting your brother, and then there’s _tormenting_ your brother. This is a little close to the second kind,” Gimli said.

“Said the only child,” Kili pointed out. I shook my head.

“Yeah, he has a point.”

“It’s not like I’m being cruel.”

“It was cruel,” I said. “Kili, what part of ‘he has a crush on me’ do you not get?”

“Look, you need coffee. I can see when something is going to go somewhere—”

“You read fanfiction, don’t you?” I asked.

“It’s not as though you don’t write it.” I sighed. He’s impossible right now and I swear he does it because he actually _does_ think it’s funny rather than mean.

I’ll have to be very on guard after school, I suppose, just to make sure Fili knows this is just between friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Fili leads me inside a dimly lit coffee shop. Black and white photographs line the wall and the quiet almost disturbs me, though there are plenty of people around, sitting at tables and on couches.

What catches me off guard the most, though, is how many of the couples, especially the affectionate ones, were same-sex couples. I turn to Fili, who’s blushing as we get in line.

“I figured you’d be more comfortable here. I hope that’s okay.”

“It is,” I said.

We order our coffee and Fili urges me to find a table for us. I find one in the far corner, ignoring a pair of women making out across from me by staring out the window to give them a little more privacy.

Fili finds me after a few moments, handing me the coffee.

“So what do we start on first?”

“Biology, maybe,” I said. “Or would you rather do that last?”

“Last. How about math since you hate that so much. I’ll help if you’ll help me with my English homework.”

“Which is?”

“I’m in Bilbo’s History of the Novel class.”

“Lucky!”

“So you say, but I am _not_ getting this at all. We literally sped through _Genji_ and now I’m expected to write an essay on _Jude the Obscure_.” I winced.

“I can help you get your essay started and maybe organized, but for the most part you’re on your own. I’ve not read _Jude_ yet and I’m not sure if I ever will. Sparknotes could help you understand what’s going on content wise. I wouldn’t source it, though.”

“Yeah…I did that once. He was _not_ happy.”

“I admire your bravery for actually daring to source Sparknotes and that you came out alive is…tenacious.”

“Thank you, I think.”

The silence encompassing us after leaves a bit of a bitter aftertaste.

The kind of bitter aftertaste that makes you wonder if what you’re chewing is really edible. It’s not bad, just ridiculously awkward. I clear my throat and get my algebra text book.

“Math?”

“Yes.”

Fili’s not as bad a teacher as I thought. He walks me through each question with ease, catching me before I can make a mistake and correcting me. And once my math homework is done, I help him get started on his essay, suggesting that he focus on just _one_ theme of the story and build on that. To do that, we go to Sparknotes and he chose to focus on the story’s feminist themes—which is broad enough to encompass the whole book but narrow enough he could feasibly present it to Baggins.

We even managed to come up with a fairly comprehensive thesis for him to support.

After that, we broke off into our own worlds depicted by whatever we needed to do, jolted out of it only by a waiter asking us if we wanted refills. We were jolted out of concentration again when our shoulders brushed against each other.

Fili blushed and mumbled an apology.

Perhaps it would’ve been better to go to the library.

Eventually we get to our biology homework and I notice Fili’s eyes flitting around. He’s nervous and that doesn’t, ever, bode well for me. What is he waiting for? Is this—

“Ori, I know it’s a bit sudden and I know you just want to be friends right now, and that’s okay! Really it’s okay. But I was wondering if you’d go to homecoming with me. As a friend.”

Oh, not as bad as I thought.

“I wasn’t planning to go. I don’t really _like_ going to dances. Too loud and it drains me too much. But,” I point at one of the fliers taped to a billboard. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

“A poetry slam?”

“I suppose that’s not something you’d do. I just enjoy it more since it’s not as…stressful as a dance where everyone in attendance knows your face.”

“I admit it really isn’t, but if it’s more comfortable for you, then let’s go,” he said, smiling at me. “Honestly, I just want to spend time with you. I should warn you I might fall asleep there. Make sure you make it clear it’s not my thing and that—”

“That I dragged you along?”

“Sure. That.”

“Uh-huh. Look, about…coming here today. Kili just jumped at an opportunity to make it awkward—”

“What else is new?” Fili asked, heaving a sigh. “I figured he was just pulling strings and being an ass again. It happens. He’s my little brother, he’s going to be an ass at times. I’m used to it.”

“Sorry.”

“What about you?”

“Two older brothers,” I said. “Both overbearing in their own way.”

“I take it you had fun bugging them?”

“No,” I said. “Nori’s ten years older than me and he’s the _middle_ child. Dori’s the eldest and he’s got fourteen years on me. Our mother died in a car accident when I was eight, which was just after Dori graduated college. After that, it was just the three of us.”

“That must have been hard.”

“It was, but we managed and compared to Nori, I’m rather…calm, for the most part. Not as wild.”

“I’m surprised you’re friends with Kili then. He can be pretty crazy.”

“He can, but he’s not as bad as you might think,” I said, smiling at him. “He knows when to be serious.”

Fili scoffed, finishing his coffee just as my phone went off.

It’s Dori, asking where I am and when I’m coming home. I sighed and texted him, assuring him I’m fine, I’ve not been kidnapped, and that I’ve not run away and that I’d be home before dinner.

“Family?”

“Dori’s a worrywart,” I mutter. “But what’s a guy to do? I’ll have be home by seven, but besides that, we’ve another two hours to kill if you’d like.”

Fili grinned. “You know, you could’ve told your brother you’d be home _after_ dinner. Or would that be too close to a date.”

“I think it would,” I said.

Fili shrugged. “What about a movie then?” I arch a brow. “What? Friends go to the movies together.”

“Usually as a larger group than two.”

“True. You could call Gimli and Kili if you like and invite them.”

“It’s Monday and I don’t think their parents are as…tolerant as ours might be.”

“Oh, my uncle’s _not_ tolerant of staying out on a school night. I just don’t care. Besides, you only need to be home by seven, right? That means I’ll be home around eight. Trust me, we _won’t_ be staying late on a school night at all.”

“Fine, but I chose the movie.”

“You’re wish is my command.”

#

It’s ten to seven when I bid Fili goodnight, waving at him from my doorstep before he drives off. I enter the café and wave at baristas up front before going to the flat above the store.

“I’m home.”

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Dori called in lieu to a greeting.

I take my things to my room and change into something more comfortable before joining Dori in the kitchen.

“Where’s Nori?”

“Don’t know. Hopefully the cops won’t call us. Money’s tight right now, so bailing him out on our own will be out of the question.” He sat across from me and grinned. “How was the date?”

I blushed. “It wasn’t a date! We studied then went to a movie after we finished our homework?”

“At a library?”

“Coffee shop.”

“Date,” he said, “Definitely a date.”

I resist the urge to say, “Screw you.” It would only get me in trouble with Dori and I’d rather avoid that if possible. “How about we just eat? I’m starving.”

“Was it the kid from before?” Dori asked. I glare at him. “What? I can’t be curious? Really, Ori, I’m okay with you dating someone if you like. Just be sure to use protection.” I choke.

“DORI!!!”

#

“You’re not going to the dance with us?!” Kili repeated, eyes wide pouting.

I roll my eyes. “I figured you’d want to take your girlfriend.”

“That would not bode well, so we agreed not to do that till people are a little more used to me dating Tauriel.” He smirked. “My uncle looked like he’d pass out when he found out. It was _awesome_.”

Gimli coughed and avoided Kili’s gaze. Kili didn’t mind.

“But really, you won’t go to the dance?”

“I never really wanted to anyway,” I admit. “But feel free to enjoy the night without me. I know I’ll be having fun.”

“At a _poetry slam_.”

“Yeah, I even have a couple poems I could present.”

“Cool,” Gimli said as we sat down. “So now what? You and Fili getting together?”

“No! Damn it, we’re going as friends!”

They cleared their throats and Kili turned me to look at Fili, who turned away.

“That kid there is _not_ interested in being just friends. He is planning to make a move sooner or later and you are falling into the trap.”

“Don’t be an ass, Kili. It’s not like he’s…okay, he might be wanting to get in my pants, but it’ll be on _my_ terms if it ever goes there. Besides, he’d not want to cross my brothers.”

Kili let go of me. “Fine, but just as long as you’re aware.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will start updating on Thursdays next week


	10. Chapter 10

We stared at the closed sign outside the coffee shop, trying to peek inside. A difficult feat to do when the lights are off. It was worth a shot trying anyway. I step back and cross my arms. “Maybe the moved it,” I said, reading the sign again with a frown.

“No,” he said. “Apparently something happened earlier today and the owner couldn’t do anything. We could still go to the dance if you’re all right with that.”

“Not really dressed for it,” I reminded him. Fili shrugged. He wasn’t really dressed for a dance either in faded jeans and an untucked, buttoned blue shirt under a hoodie. “Never mind. Think there’s anyplace we could sneak into?”

“Oh-ho, _sneak_? I thought you were the tame one?”

“I _am_ the tame one. That doesn’t mean I don’t know how to have fun. Besides, there has to be a couple bars around.”

“Sadly, we both look our age,” Fili said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. That is a good point. _Damn it._ “We could see if there’s another coffee shop or we could go to another movie. You know, things we can actually get away with doing.” I tapped my foot, glaring at the sign.

“I suppose we don’t have much of a choice. Damn it, why is there nothing here that is under-eighteen friendly?!” I snapped, crossing my arms and letting Fili lead me down the street.

“There are. Just not at eight o’clock at night.” I looked at him. “Come on, there’s a family restaurant just outside the place. We could go have dinner there and then catch a ten-o’clock showing somewhere. Please?” I nodded, the night doesn’t have to be ruined because the slam’s been canceled.

Said restaurant is Olive Garden and we both argue over who gets the bill. We could’ve played rock paper scissors, but Fili had a genius idea of asking for one of the kid’s menus and some crayons and we end up playing several rounds of dead end tic-tac-toe games before I won. Fili glared at me and demanded I let him pay for the movie after dinner.

“Seems fair,” I said, stretching. Fili blushed and looked at the table. “They’ve got _boxes_ here, too.” He gave me a green crayon and we began a new game till the food came. We thanked the waiter as she left.

“Did you write something for the poetry thing?” he asked, picking up the pizza we decided to share—yes. Pizza. What are you going to do about it?

“I did,” I said. “It’s not a big deal.”

“But you were looking forward to reading them aloud.”

I shrugged. “They kind of suck.”

“I doubt that,” Fili said. “I’d like to hear it.”

I don’t know what about his statement made me blush, but it did and I try to avoid his gaze, staring at the pizza in front of us.

“But if you’d rather not, that’s okay,” he said quickly. “It’s not a big deal…”

Okay, I admit that was kind of cute. “How about after the movie?” I asked. Fili nodded, cheeks tinged as pink as my own, I’m sure. My phone rang and I apologized, reaching for it. Dori. Again. God dammit! I excuse myself to yell at my brother because for fuck’s sake…

“Dori, I’m having dinner for crying out loud.”

“ _I thought you were going to be at a poetry event_?”

“Cancelled last minute. We’re having dinner, then going to a movie.”

“ _Uh-huh_.” I do not like the humor in his voice. “ _Dinner, movie, then what?_ ”

“It’s Friday, Dori, and I’m seventeen. I can take care of myself.”

“ _Make sure you do. Don’t forget to use protection—_ ”

“For fuck’s sake, Dori! We’re not going to have sex! We’re just friends!” I can hear Nori cackling in the background. I’m on speaker. Great.

“ _Right. And I’m your mother_.”

“I hate you right now. I hate you _both_ right now.”

“ _Be safe. Nori and I want details when you get home._ ”

“Never!”

“ _Ah, but Ori…_ ” I heard Nori whine.

“Goodnight.” I hung up and took a few deep breaths until my face wasn’t so red before going back to the table. Fili looks worried.

“Everything all right?”

“What? Yes. My brothers decided to be jackasses. Nothing out of the ordinary,” I said, sitting back down. “Sorry it took so long.”

“No, its fine. If Kili did that…well, I’d make sure to clock him one next I see him.”

“Sadly my brothers raised me. I don’t have that sort of luxury.”

“Dare I ask what they said to irk you so much?”

“Wow, do you know what ‘irk’ means?” I teased. He glared at me. “Sorry. And I’d rather not repeat it unless we want the rest of the night to be awkward.”

“Oh, okay.” The waiter returned, handing us the bill. I leave some cash for her with a note to keep the change. We leave for the movie, sneaking extra breadsticks out with us by hiding them in my bag.

#

_I dare to be me and no one else._

_I defy expectations._

_I spit on the grave of hate._

_I am above the uniformity_

_Expected of me._

_The pain I’ve gone through_

_Has made me stronger._

_I am whole._

_Embracing who I am_

_Makes me better._

_In the storm and in the sunlight,_

_No one can make me be anything_

_But me and I dare to choose_

_To accept whom I am._

_I dare to be me and no one else._

I folded the paper and stuffed it in my pockets, looking at my feet. “I know it’s not…great. It’s a first draft, so—”

“It’s better than anything I could come up with,” Fili said. I dared to look at him. He’s smiling, and he seems sincere. “I know it didn’t go as planned, but I had fun tonight.”

“So did I,” I said, returning the smile.

“Perhaps we could figure something else to do? It’s almost midnight.”

I gasped, pulling my phone out and checking the time—and seeing the ten different calls and texts Dori sent me. There’s a couple from Nori too. I scan them and my fear dissipates. Just the usual brotherly heckling they like to send me sometimes.

I grind my teeth at one of Dori’s texts:

_You can get condoms and lube at discount prices at Radagast’s Pharmacy._

“Holy God, your brother’s a menace!”

I squeaked, pressing my phone to my chest and blushing. I’m sure I look like a stop light. Bright, pure red. Fili’s not much different.

“He’s been worse than Kili since we went to the café to study. With that in mind, I’d rather avoid introducing you to Dori and Nori for a bit. If only to save you from the guaranteed shovel talks and teasing that’ll definitely happen,” I said, pocketing my phone. “At least they’re not chewing me out for being out so late.”

“Would they normally?”

“Dori would. Nori, not so much,” I tightened my hold on my pack. “But since we’re together and it’s Friday—well, Saturday—they’re not giving me any…well, they are giving me grief, just not the _usual_ grief. Does that make sense?”

“Is it scary if I say yes?”

“Not really.”

“Either way, it’s kind of… _rude_ that they’d assume we’d…”

“Trust me, they’re just teasing. They know I’d rather avoid talking sex with them, but sometimes they just decide to be complete, utter asses about it. For whatever reason, Nori has been giving me _tips_ and Dori keeps telling me where to find good condoms and lube for a decent price…and I shouldn’t be discussing this with you, should I?”

“Since I am in love with you and you just want to be friends for now, _probably not_ ,” Fili said.

I hid my face in my hands. “Oh, fuck, I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool.”

“No, it’s not,” I said, lowering my hands. “Honestly, I can’t imagine how frustrated you must be with me…” Fili nodded. I groan. “Fuck, I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” he said. “I wouldn’t like you so much if you were, Ori. I am in love with you and I’m willing to wait till you’re comfortable with me. I _won’t_ pressure you or anything. And that doesn’t mean I’m not _frustrated_ because I am. However, I can wait. And I _will_ wait for you. I don’t see any reason why I shouldn’t.”

“Other than that I was an ass?”

“Well, there’s that, but I wore you down, didn’t I?” he smirked and I rolled my eyes, shoving him away with my elbow. “You’re smiling.”

“Whatever.”

He laughed and took my hand in his, startling me with a kiss on my cheek. “You’re adorable, Ori, you know that, right?” He whispered in my ear. How many times can I blush in one night?! He pulled away. “We should probably go home,” he said. I nodded, speechless and very much aware of how warm his hand is, holding mine, and pondering why my heart is beating so fast.

 _Oh, shit_.

The drive home is spent commenting on the music playing on the radio, debating our preferences—they’re fairly similar, actually. Fili likes rock and I prefer indie but I can appreciate rock. At my place, the lights are still on and I see my brothers trying to be discreet in looking out the door.

“See you later? Monday for sure,” Fili said. I nodded, grabbing my bag. It’s a split decision and I have to be fast. I don’t know why I gave into it, pressing a kiss to Fili’s lips.

“See you around,” I said, getting out of the car before Fili’s shock goes away. I lock the door behind me.

“How was it?” My brothers ask at the same time.

“You’re back early,” Nori said.

“Did you have fun?” Dori added.

I glare at them, heading to the stairs. “Goodnight, guys.”

“This isn’t over!” Nori shouted. I ignored him while getting ready for bed.

What was I thinking kissing him?


	11. Chapter 11

Awkward doesn’t even begin to describe what’s going on between Fili and me right now. I’m still embarrassed about the kiss Monday morning when he shows up, grinning dopily at me. But it’s not surprising when he kisses me—Kili dropped his books when he saw _that_ —and asked me to have coffee with him after school.

I hadn’t the heart to tell him no or that I shouldn’t have kissed him. He just looks so happy and I don’t think I could try turning him down again. I could, but I don’t think I could take that heartbroken look on his face again.

“What happened on Friday?” Gimli asked before Kili could open his mouth.

I blushed. “Uh…nothing much, really,” I said, trying to shrink in my seat. I turned to see Fili staring at me. He smiled and looked away. Not as subtle as he might think…

“Ori,” Kili said in such a sweet voice, chills crawled down my spine. “What happened Friday? I’d _really_ like to know what pushed you and Fili out of the friend-zone and into the sweet-cutesy-morning-kisses-zone.” Gimli snorted.

“First off, _friend-zone_? Really?” I snapped. Kili shrugged. I shook my head. “I just…maybe I kissed him first. Friday night.”

“You kissed him?” Kili asked.

“And?” Gimli added. “So he thinks you’re moving on to the _next_ stage already?”

“Most likely.”

“Are you going to clear it up?” Kili asked.

“What would be the point?” I snapped, drumming my fingers against the table. “I just _kissed_ him. I didn’t mean to lead him on and I don’t _want_ to keep hurting him, you know?”

“Yeah, I get that,” Gimli said. Kili nodded.

“You know, I thought you’d be more against me and him together,” I said, arching a brow at Kili. He shrugged.

“I might have issues with my brother, but if you want to date him that’s your thing. I won’t get involved. _Except_ if he breaks your heart.”

“Not if I break his?”

“You think I care if his heart gets broken?”

“He _is_ your brother,” Gimli reminded him. Kili shrugged. Family issues be family issues, I guess. I look behind at me to see him staring again. He grins again and I send one back.

Okay, I think we’re more awkward than we should be.

“We should go on a triple date.”

I turn back to Kili and Gimli chokes.

“What?”

“Yeah, we’ll set Gimli up with someone.”

Uh-oh.

“That’s not necessary,” Gimli said. “Really, you two can arrange a double date, but I don’t think that’d be a good idea anyway since Kili and Fili will likely just be at each other’s throats the whole time, right?” he turned to me. I try to make myself seem smaller and far more insignificant than I am.

“Don’t drag me into this.”

“Ori!”

“Do you have a girlfriend? Or is a boyfriend?” Kili asked, smirking at him.

“What makes you think that?!”

“The way you’re trying to get out of going on a triple date. And I promise I’ll behave if _he_ does. So, who are you dating?”

“I’ll tell you in a less hostile environment.”

“Ooh…now I _really_ want to know.”

“Kili, leave Gimli alone for this. How about we leave any plans for triple dates alone until he’s ready to introduce us to his partner, okay?”

Kili pouted, but nodded. Gimli deflated. I look at him and mouth _you owe me_. He nods his agreement.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch hour and I head to the library, wondering what will happen next in this adventure I’ve gotten into with Fili.

All in all, I don’t really mind kissing Fili. It’s not that bad. At least it’s not the up and down roller coaster ride that his uncle seems to be on in his relationship. Personally, I’m still not sure that relationship is entirely healthy. Hell, I’m not sure what to expect from my relationship with Fili.

I know there’s going to be ups and downs. Every relationship has them, so I know to expect them…

#

I find a place far from the most public parts of the coffee shop and pull out my history book in hopes of finishing the chapter before Fili joins me.

Something covers my eyes.

“Do you usually hide yourself away this deep in a place?” Fili asked, releasing me.

“Sometimes,” I said.

Fili moved his hands away and sat beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I marked my place and turned my head, letting him kiss me again, almost studying how soft his lips are, the scratch of his stubble against my skin, and the warmth of his tongue against my lips.

My hand reaches up to his neck and Fili almost purrs at the gesture, moving away from my mouth to my neck. “Fili, um, shouldn’t we figure out what we…what we should do next?”

“Later,” he said, barely audible.

Arousal washes over me. Not like a rushing stream, but a calm one. It caresses me and I can’t help wiggling a bit as Fili nips and sucks at my neck, closing my eyes to try and forget that we’re not alone. Fili’s other hand rests on my thigh.

Someone cleared his throat and we pull apart. Professor Durin is staring at us, arms crossed and seeming unimpressed.

“At least take it _off_ campus first, boys.”

“Yes, sir,” we chorus, bright red. He walked away stiffly.

“Well that was awkward,” I mumbled. _And a really great way to kill a boner_ , I thought to myself.

“And hypocritical,” Fili muttered, glaring at his uncle’s back as he approached Professor Baggins. “I’m sorry, Ori. I probably should’ve…”

“I didn’t mind,” I said.

“Still, perhaps somewhere more private would have been better.”

“Maybe, but I really don’t mind. The kissing, I mean, not the whole…getting called out.”

“Could’ve been worse,” he said.

“Much worse,” I agreed. “It could’ve been my brothers.”

Fili winced. “Are you _trying_ to scare me?”

“No need to,” I said. “Seems my brothers like you enough even if they’ve not met you yet.”

“Which you want to avoid.”

“For now.”

Fili nodded. “Want something to drink?”

I drum my fingers against the table, thinking. My phone rings, Dori’s name showing up. I answer, looking at the text.

_SOS_

“Probably to go,” I said. “I’m needed at home.”

“Would you like me to give you a ride?”

“Uh, sure,” I said. I pack my history homework back into my backpack and follow Fili into the line, hands clasped.

“So what’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” I said. I hope it’s not as huge an emergency as I think it might be—but then he’d not text “SOS,” right? Once we get our coffee, I direct Fili to Dori’s shop, kiss him goodbye and enter. Dori is sitting at one of the tables in the back with Nori and a tall man in a crisp business suit.

I approached them. “What’s going on?” I asked. The man smirked at me.

“Any other siblings I should know about?”

“No,” Nori said, “It’s just the three of us.”

“Good to know.”

“Mr. Smaug, this shop is all we have,” Dori said. My blood ran cold. “You can’t just—”

“Oh, but I can and I have. It’s a quaint place and in a good part of town.”

“I am _not_ selling,” Dori snapped.

Smaug shrugged. “It’s either you sell to me or I foreclose this shop.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s illegal,” I said.

Mr. Smaug scoffed. “And what would a high school brat know about what is legal or illegal?” I grit my teeth. I hate to admit it, but he’s right. I don’t know whether or not this is legal, but it stinks of something foul. It doesn’t feel right at all.

“This is our home,” Nori said. “We lived here together for nearly a decade. It’s Dori’s baby, so please reconsider.”

“If you agree to sell the shop, then you can stay, even continue working.”

“But a certain percentage of what is made would go to you,” Dori said. “We need the money in order to live—paying bills, the rent, Ori’s tuition—”

“Which school to do you go to?” Smaug asked, interrupting Dori.

“Erebor,” I answer.

He hummed, leaning against the table. “There are two options. The first will make everyone happy: sell the shop to me and you can keep it running, you don’t have to change the name nor do you have to leave. _Or_ you can refuse, in which case I’ll foreclose it and you’ll have a month to find new accommodations and if you do not comply, I can have you two arrested and Ori here will enter the foster system till he’s eighteen.” He stood. “I’ll let you three think on it. Personally, I’d go with the first option if I were in your place.”

He strode out of the shop. Dori shook, barely containing his rage. Once Smaug left, he stood. “If you need me, I’ll be at the gym,” he said as calmly as he could. Nori and I don’t try to stop him. I sit down.

“Nori, is it illegal? What Smaug’s doing?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “But it reeks. Something’s not right.”

“I agree there, but…maybe we should get a lawyer.”

“Ori, we can’t afford one.”

“Maybe a friend could help then?”

“Ori, we’ll figure it out,” Nori said. “Try not to worry about it, okay?”

“But—”

“Well handle it.”

 _I don’t know if you can_ , I thought as Nori went behind the counter. This is bad.

Very, very bad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of child abuse

“Messed up!”

“Can’t be right!”

“Have you tried talking to the police?”

“Does your family have a lawyer?”

“Guys!” I shouted, smacking my hands against the table. They stung and several heads turned to us. I smiled sheepishly at the onlookers and they turned back to their lunches. “We can’t afford a lawyer, and even if we did go to the police, they might not be able to help us.”

“You won’t know till you try,” Kili said.

Gimli drummed his fingers against the table.

Fili (who had decided to eat with us today, though I’m at a loss as to why) leaned on the surface, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“My dad might know someone who can help. I’ll ask him when he gets home,” Gimli said.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll talk to my uncle,” Fili said.

Kili nodded. “He would know what to do.”

“I thought you had it out for Professor Durin,” I said to Kili.

 “We have more than one uncle,” Kili said, shrugging. “Uncle Frerin’s the middle child and he works for the DA’s office. Mum’s the youngest of the three.”

“I didn’t see him when I went to your place,” I said, looking at Fili.

“He lives and works on the other side of the city,” he said. “He used to be pretty wild, if we believe Mum, but he’s a work-a-holic now. Nearly as bad as Thorin.”

“But at least he’s cooler than Thorin.”

Fili sighed. “You don’t even know everything behind Mum’s and Víli’s divorce.”

“He’s our _Dad_ ,” Kili snapped. “And what does it matter?”

“It matters,” Fili said, sending his brother a dark glare. “Mum won’t tell you the truth and I sincerely doubt _he_ will. So ask our uncles if you want to. At least Thorin and Frerin can be counted to tell you the truth.” He stood and stormed out.

I glanced at my friends, then at Fili’s retreating back. A part of me wants to stay, but at the same time, I feel I should go after him.

 _Fuck it._ “Sorry,” I said, jumping up. “See you later.”

I went after him, catching him enter the men’s room. I enter and find him leaning against the counter. His head is bowed, blond hair framing his face.

“Fili?”

He doesn’t answer and I’m almost afraid to touch him. I touch his hand, ready to draw back in case I need to. Fili looked at my hand atop his.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head. He didn’t move even after the bell rang and neither did I. It’s just study hall. It won’t kill me. Fili swallowed and opened his mouth. He closed it again and stared at our hands.

“My dad…Víli…he’s homophobic. Kili doesn’t know. He was only two when I realized it and I had just turned four. I thought nothing of it and told him I liked boys while Mum was putting Kili down for a nap. He hit me and when I fell, he started kicking me and…” he swallowed.

I bit my lip, staring at the linoleum floor beneath us.

“Mum caught him and managed to get between us. She went upstairs, got Kili, and we went to the hospital. Not all kids survive that, so I guess I got lucky, but within the week, Uncle Frerin made sure he signed the divorce papers and we went to live with Uncle Thorin so that I could have a positive role model. Kili kept wanting to stay with Dad, so in a way I thank any god who’d listen that he’s straight. He thinks Mum divorced Dad because Thorin didn’t like him and so he doesn’t like Thorin.”

“Why didn’t you just tell him? Do you not think he deserves to know?”

“He won’t listen to us and Frerin doesn’t think it’s his place to tell him. He says that’s Mum’s job. Mum’s pretty strong, but everyone’s got a limit. Kili sees the good in people and we’re really happy he’s not like Dad even though he was raised by him. He thinks it’s possible for them to get back together one day and thinks Thorin’s still getting between them. As smart as he is, he’s still so…childish. I don’t even know how he could be so _blind_ to who Dad really is.”

I never thought I’d be so thankful that my brothers loved me for who I was regardless of to whom I was attracted. I kiss his hand. “He needs to know.”

“He won’t listen to me.”

I embraced him, my hands locked around my torso. It’s a bit awkward since he’s taller than I am, but it doesn’t matter, I can still rest my chin on his shoulder if I wanted to.

“Kili’s more open minded than you think. He might not be happy with you, but you are his brother and if you tell him why your parents divorced, he’ll listen. He might not want to believe it, but at least it’ll be a push of sorts.”

Fili wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

“It was a long time ago.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not going to still hurt. I’ve been bullied for being gay, but at least my family accepted me for it. I can’t imagine what it’s like being rejected by my family.”

“Still, I’m not the one having a crisis right now.”

“Yeah, but my brothers and I will get through it. It’s not the first time someone wanted to take our home away. Dori may look like a meathead, but he’s actually pretty smart. He’ll figure something out. Same with Nori—Nori’s pretty cunning. I can’t guarantee the validity of what he finds though. And me, well, I’m the one who’s stuck twiddling my thumbs. There’s nothing I can do and even if there was, my brothers aren’t likely to let me try.”

Fili sighed, wiping his eyes again, and I tightened my embrace around him, laying my chin on his shoulder.

“Please don’t deal with it alone, Fili,” I whispered. “It’s going to eat you alive if you do.”

“It’s not like I deal with it every day.”

“I know, but you don’t have to deal with it alone.” I nuzzled my cheek to his.

Fili released a shaky breath. “I love you.”

I bite my lip. Do I love him? I don’t really know how I feel about him yet, but with the way things are moving between us, it’s…possible that I do love him. Or will.

For now, I keep him steady and kiss his stubbly jaw. Fili tilts his head a bit, allowing me some access to his neck. I press my lips to the column and gently nip at a patch of skin. Fili leaned against me a bit, and I bit down a little harder.

Fili’s hands take mine, leading one of them downward over his stomach. “ _Ori_ …” I sooth the bite mark with my tongue, pressing another kiss to the mark—

The bell rang, startling us into jumping apart. Fili looked at me, pupils dilated.

“We should…”

“Yeah,” I say, blushing.

“I’ll call Frerin after school. See what he can do about your brother’s shop.”

“Thanks,” I said. “Um…would…would you say we’re boyfriends now?”

Fili blushed. “I thought so since you kissed me.”

“Well, I guess we are then,” I said, rubbing the back of my neck and trying to control my blushing. “Maybe we should talk about it a bit…after school.”

Fili nodded and we left the bathroom. “You know you’ll have to introduce me to your brothers sooner or later.”

“I’d rather put that off.”

“And I’d rather get it over with,” he said, kissing my cheek. “So we’ll talk about it on the way to meet the infamous Nori and Dori.”

“Infamous is right,” I muttered, grabbing my books from my locker. Just be ready to be simultaneously threatened while being offered muffins and tea.”

“Fair enough,” he said. I snort.

“Seriously?”

“Well, you’re not the first guy I’ve dated and so your brothers won’t be the first to threaten me with bodily harm if I break your heart. Besides, Kili already did it. He likes you more than I thought.” He shrugged. “Anyway, see you in a couple hours.”

He pecked my lips and we went our separate ways.

Two hours and then we talk. And after we talk, he meets my brothers.

I feel sorry for the both of us. Nori and Dori are going to be as obnoxious as possible. I can feel it!

#

“So you’ve never—”

“Nope,” he said. “And as much as I’d like to have sex one day, I’m not really in a hurry.”

I hummed. “I wouldn’t have guessed. Or are you not counting BJ’s?”

Fili laughed. “Never been blown, either,” he admits.

“I have a hard time believing that,” I said. “You seemed a bit eager earlier back in the bathroom.”

“Again, not really in a hurry, but that doesn’t mean I’m against giving into urges,” He said, wagging his eyebrows. I covered my mouth and laughed.

“You’re ridiculous!”

“What about you?” he asked, sobering up. “Have you—”

“No,” I said, clearing my throat. “Never had sex. What about porn?”

Fili chuckled weakly. “Mum would kill me.”

“Dori, too.”

“Well, fuck,” he said. “Maybe we should find a place, eh? Figure out how to put theory to practice?”

“We should. But I don’t think we really have the time on a Tuesday.”

“This weekend?”

I hum. “Maybe. But I’m not sure. Honestly, I’m surprised you’re a virgin. You seem so…”

“Slutty.”

I blushed. “No. Confident.”

He shrugged. “Any warnings?”

“How fast can you get rid of a boner?”

“Pretty fast if I want to…and that came out weird.”

“Is that without jerking off?”

“Yes.”

“Forgiven, but we both need to get rid of ‘em and _fast_.”

“Oh, God…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last part of the chapter...I don't know...it just...yeah.
> 
> So, I'm not sure about adding a sex scene into this yet, but would anyone care for one or would you rather have a PWP outtake? Just so you know, it'll be rather...awkward. At least I will intend for it to be awkward sex.


	13. Chapter 13

To keep my hands from shaking so much, I stuffed them in my pockets on entering the shop.

Dori is with a customer at the moment and I lead Fili upstairs after sending Dori a wave. I don’t make eye contact because I’d much rather avoid the look he’s likely giving me. I really don’t need my thirty year old brother leering at my boyfriend and me.

I really, _really_ don’t.

As for my other brother: Nori’s leaning on the table, nursing a hangover…I think.

I _hope_.

Fili glanced at him, frowning. “This is…”

“Nori,” I said.

Nori looked up and groaned at the sound of his name.

“Sleep well?” I asked.

“Fuck off.”

“That usually means yes.”

“I’m not sure how to respond to that.”

“Usually just ignore it,” I said.

Nori turned toward me, middle finger raised toward me, and his unfocused gaze lands on Fili.

He grinned. “About fucking time you brought him over. Dori and I have been working on our shovel talk for _ages_!”

Now it’s my turn to flip him off. “You’re an asshat,” I snarled.

Nori snickered and shuffled to his feet, mumbling about getting sober. It’s a good idea. As for Fili and me, I take him to my room.

“I know it’s smaller than what you’re used to,” I said, shutting the door, save for a small crack. Something tells me it’d be best to have it open just a little bit. “But we’ve only two rooms. Nori and I have those and Dori takes the loft.” I grinned. “We thought that was terribly unfair at the time, but Dori reasoned that Nori and I would want more privacy.”

“Not him?”

“If he’s getting any, it’s not _here_. If you know what I mean…” And that is as far as I want to go when it comes to Dori’s sex life. I don’t want to think about it. No thank you.

“Oh.”

“Besides, he ended up being right about the privacy. Nori can be a bit…yeah. And I’m quite happy having a door to slam in their faces when I need to be alone.”

“Yeah, again, why would you get away with that?”

“I don’t,” I said, shrugging.

Fili chuckled and sat beside me on the bed and kissed me, a hand pressed to my cheek.

“I wouldn’t underestimate their shovel talk,” I said. Fili hummed.

“Not scared,” he said, pushing me down.

“Ori?” Dori called. He sounded _way_ to giddy for my liking.

Fili jumped off me and we scrambled for our text books barely in time for Dori to enter. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

“Did I interrupt?”

“No,” Fili and I said.

Dori hummed. “You can make out _after_ Nori and I deal with this kid.”

Fili blanched and I groaned, hiding my face in the book.

“Come on. Nori’s got tea on.”

“Nori has _coffee_ ,” I snapped at Dori as we followed him to the kitchen and sat around the small table. Nori set empty mugs in front of us.

“Nori has both,” he said, patting my head as if I were a dog.

“Nori,” I growled. “Don’t _ever_ refer to yourself in the third person again.”

Nori turned toward me slowly, mischief in his eyes. “No. Nori will do whatever he damn well wants and you can’t stop him unless you want him to give you a noogie.”

I have a retort, but that will only make the situation worse, so I just glare at him angrily.

“So, Fili—it is Fili, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

Dori’s smirk widened. “I like him already.”

“You liked him before you met!” I remind him. “You kept texting me to use a condom for fuck’s sake!”

“Language,” Nori and Dori said. They’re enjoying this _way too much_.

Fili wisely opts for tea as do Dori and I. Nori takes a cup of black coffee and sits between Dori and Fili. I squeeze his hand.

 _Let the interrogation begin_ , I thought.

“Fili,” Dori said, “I hear you’re a sportsman.”

“I’m the captain of the lacrosse team at school,” he said.

I try to hide my discomfort.

_Save me before it gets too awkward…_

#

“I am _so sorry_ about them,” I said once we were dismissed to do homework.

Dori had invited him to stay for dinner and so Fili called his mom to get permission. And now that he had it, we were doing homework in my room.

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be,” he admitted. “And I can ask if they’d mind me asking Frerin to look into your case. I don’t think he’d mind. Honestly, his price would be meeting you. Frerin’s pretty cool. Kind of like Nori.”

“Nori is _not_ cool. He is a pain my ass and a jerk of epic proportions.”

“He is _not_ that bad,” Fili said. “You are just used to him, so he comes off as a jerk to you. Besides, they’re good brothers and I _wish_ my relationship with Kili was more like that. It was kind of fun to watch. You’re all so sassy!”

I groan and hit him with a pillow. Fili laughs and steals the pillow from me, putting it out of my reach. I reach for it, demanding it back and he made some wise crack about being worried for his health. Death by pillow would be a terrible way to go.

I agree. It would be.

It won’t stop me from hitting him with it, though, and I try to climb over him to get it—just in time for Dori to catch us and only _then_ do I realize how compromising this position is.

He arches a brow at us.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” I said, cheeks tinging.

“Am I cock blocking you?”

I blush and hide my face in Fili’s shoulder. “Damn it, Dori!”

“Just remember to use a condom.”

“ _Dori!!!_ ”

He leaves and I get off Fili.

“Again, I am _so_ sorry.”

“To be honest, I thought your brother was going to kill me.”

“No, he’s been oddly accepting of you. It makes me suspicious. Most of the guys I’ve had a crush on before were guys he really didn’t like…then again, they ended up being assholes.”

“Ah. Your brother is wise. Trust his judgment.”

“You just say that because he actually likes you.”

“He still said he ‘knew people’ and I still want to know what that means.”

“Erm…” I shake my head. “I don’t know. His friends are all burly gym guys who could give Coach Fundinson a run for his money.” Fili shivered.

“You mean he’s stronger than Dwalin?”

I nod. “He may not look it, but Dori’s a body builder. Even now, he could haul me and Nori home if he really wanted to…”

I shake my head. That is not an image I want to keep, but it makes Fili laugh.

“Dinner’s ready!” Dori called.

We leave the room and I hand him a plate. The table’s too small for everything, so we usually go buffet style when we have guests and Dori _tends_ to go full out.

Today is no different.

There’s spaghetti and meatballs in marinara sauce, garlic bread, and salad with add-ons separate. Fili and I stay away from the leaves. Fili and I both ignore the vegetables. Dori scoffs at us, muttering about _needing_ a more balanced diet. I just stick my tongue out at him and we sat down.

Leading into asking if there was anything the Durins could do to help was slow, but other than an unamused glance from Dori, he doesn’t react.

“I appreciate the offer, but we’ll be fine.”

Damn his pride!

“Dori, I think it’d be better to let them help,” I said.

“And I know he won’t charge you,” Fili added. “It’s a full on favor.”

“From a lawyer? I find that hard to believe. Not that I mean to impugn your uncle, Fili, and I do appreciate the offer, but we’ve managed before and we’ll manage again.”

Fili nodded, staring at his food. “I see. But can I at least leave his number in case you change your mind?” Dori nodded.

Other than that bit of awkwardness, it wasn’t so bad and Nori says something about wanting a word with Fili and walking him to his car while I help clean up.

“I don’t know why you can’t accept it,” I said. “Don’t we need the help?”

“Smaug isn’t the first to try and take the shop from me. I doubt he’ll be the last. We’ll get through it without legal help.”

“But—”

“Ori,” Dori bumped his head against mine. “Kid, I’ve got this. Trust me.”

“And if we don’t get through it because we refuse the help? Then what?”

“Ori—”

“You lecture me about being too prideful and then turn around and act like asking for help will damage _your_ pride?”

“Ori, we’re poor. You know that and I’m so glad you’re on scholarship at such a good school. And I’m glad you have friends there and a very sweet boyfriend, too. But we are _not_ a charity case. We never have been and we won’t start now.”

I sigh. “I still think you’re being hypocritical about this. It’s not as though getting help is going to put us into debt. Fili promised it wouldn’t.”

“It doesn’t work that way, his uncle _will_ charge us for his service. We might get a discount by association but I doubt it will be much of a discount.”

“He’d be easier to deal with than Smaug,” I point out, throwing the sponge in the sink and went to my room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW: physical violence between Fili and Ori. Could trigger memories of past abuse though it's very brief...

“I do hope you’ll see reason soon,” Smaug said, standing. He put his coat on and strode toward the door.

While Dori and Nori went back to work, I followed him. “Mr. Smaug,” I called once out in the parking lot. He looked at me. “The shop is all we have. Really it is, so please reconsider buying it from us. I’ll do anything.”

He arches a brow. “Anything?”

“Well…” I probably shouldn’t have said that. I bit my lip. “Yes.”

“Don’t be alarmed. I won’t ask you to do anything that compromises your relationships,” he said. “One of your teachers is an old friend of mine. We’ve not seen each other in years and he might not remember me. Perhaps if you manage to get him to meet with me next Saturday, you can keep your brother’s shop. Do we have a deal?”

He held his hand out and I stared at it for a moment. “Who’s the teacher?” I asked.

He grinned. “Bilbo Baggins.”

I don’t know why I have such a bad feeling about this, but I take his hand. He then hands me a business card for a high end restaurant downtown. I feel as though I’ve signed over my soul.

#

I stare at my hands. Having the weekend to think it over, I wish I never made that deal, but I don’t know how to get out of it and save Dori’s shop at the same time.

The only logical explanation I can think of is to tell Professor Baggins about this, but I don’t even know how to do _that_ …

“Feeling all right?” Kili asked.

I look up. “Yes. Why?”

“You’re not eating.”

I stared at the chicken salad sandwich in front of me and sighed. “Yeah. I don’t feel well.”

“Like a cold?” Gimli asked. Now I could lie and say _yeah, I might have a cold. That’d explain it_. Or I could tell the truth. Then what would they do?

“Not really a cold, but a stomach bug,” I said. I stand. “I’ll be in the library.”

“Go to the nurse’s office,” they snapped. Leave it to Gimli and Kili to be parental. I roll my eyes.

“Fine. I’ll go to the nurse,” I lied, leaving the cafeteria. I tossed my lunch bag and went to my locker, grabbing my backpack and heading toward the library. Or maybe I should just skip the rest of school…Dori would kill me if he found out I skipped.

To the library it is, I guess. Perhaps I could figure out what I’m going to do.

Honestly, I think I should tell Professor Baggins the truth. I just don’t know how to do it without him blowing up. I might just have to live with it and _pray_ he understands.

Sooner the better, though, right?

So after school, I’ll talk to him. That means three hours till I tell him. Three hours to think about what I’m going to tell him…

I can do this.

#

Standing outside Professor Baggin’s classroom, I realize one thing:

I _can’t_ do this.

I’m going to die a painful death with “conspirator and liar” on my gravestone and no amount of worried gazes Fili and my friends send me is going to change that. But it’s not like I have a choice, so I enter the room and approach Professor Baggins at his desk in the back of the room, fingers pounding against the computer keys with ferocious speed.

He looks up at me and grins. “Ori Risius, what brings you in? Trouble with the Austin analysis?”

“No, professor, I got it. It’s something else.” I bit my lip and began at the beginning with Smaug’s arrival, watching the friendly spark in his eyes die as he listened. “He said he’d let us keep the shop if I get you to meet him, so I agreed. I know it was a bad idea, but—”

He held up a hand. “Where does he want to meet?”

I give him the business card. “Ori, I don’t know what he’s doing, but whatever it is it can’t be good. So I’ll go, but Smaug _technically_ has a restraining order. He’s not supposed to go anywhere near me.” Well I feel worse now. He stands. “However, I doubt his attempts at getting to your house are legal. He’s a con-man after all.”

“So…”

Professor Baggins shrugged. “I can’t say for sure, but we’ll find out this weekend. I do wish you hadn’t made that deal, Ori, but I will help make it right. I’ve a couple calls to make.”

“Please don’t tell my brothers,” I said. He stared at me and sighed.

“They don’t have to know anything,” he promised. “I’ll leave the truth to you.”

I winced. That’s worse.

After that, I go home with Fili, feeling queasier rather than better. I want to know what Professor Baggins plans to do and whom he intends to call. I stare out the window, watching rain streak the windows. Fili slows the car.

“What do you want to eat?” he asked.

I turned away from the window. “Why are we at the Green Dragon?” I asked as Fili pulled into the drive-thru. He stops the car and stretches.

“Because I know that you didn’t eat at lunch. So chose something to eat and we’ll talk about what’s bugging you.”

I stare at my lap. “Hamburger and extra-large chips,” I said, “And a Pepsi.”

A few minutes later, we’re back in traffic and I’m staring out the window again. He pulls into a park and we eat. The queasy feelings leave with each bite. “So, what’s going on?” Fili asked. I took a sip and told him about the deal I made with Smaug. “And Bilbo knows?” I nod. He ran his hand through his hair. “Damn it, Ori, were you even thinking?”

“Clearly not,” I snapped. “Look I feel bad enough as it is! I don’t need you jumping down my throat about it.”

“I’m not jumping down your throat.”

“Certainly feels like it.”

“Ori, Smaug is dangerous!” Fili snapped. “He’s twisted, conniving, and deranged! What were you thinking making a deal with him at all?”

“I don’t know! Maybe that I might be able to save my family if I do? I might lose everything and going through with this might be the only thing that I can do to save my home! It’s not as though you know what that’s fucking like! Having someone try to take everything you know away from you—”

“Maybe not, but damn it, Ori, why didn’t you tell me you were going to do this?”

“I didn’t exactly plan to make a deal with him. It just happened and now…I don’t know. Baggins knows and he said he’d do it.”

“You think Thorin will _let him_? Because he won’t,” Fili snapped. “If or when Thorin finds out, he will _not_ let Bilbo go through with it.”

“But if he doesn’t, my family—”

“If you just trusted me—”

“I _do trust you_!” I shouted. “I panicked and made a bad decision. Who doesn’t have those moments, huh? I regret making it, all right?” I crossed my arms and slouched. “What should I have done?”

Fili doesn’t respond for a while. “I don’t know.”

“Seems we’re in the same place,” I muttered. Fili sighed.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” he said. “I know you’re having a rough time of it, but _anything_ else could have been done. I don’t know what I’d do in your situation, but at the very least, we could’ve gone to see Frerin anyway.” I looked out the window again. “Ori…”

“Can you please just take me home?” I asked.

I pulled away from Fili’s hand when it rested on my shoulder. “Ori, I love you. I really am sorry.”

“Yeah, everyone’s sorry, but _sorry doesn’t do fucking shit_!” I snapped, rounding on him. “I’m sick of your apologies and I’m sick of Dori’s attitude—I _did something_. Sure it wasn’t the right thing, but it was _something_ compared to what everyone else was doing!” I grabbed my things and fled the car. "I’ll just take the bus home."

Fili followed. “Ori!” he snapped. “Don’t just walk away from me. Let me help—”

His hand touched on my shoulder. I swung around, colliding my fist into his cheek. Fili backed off, massaging his jaw, eyes wide. They darkened and I turned away. I didn’t expect him to tackle me. I push him off, losing my backpack in the process. I charge, swinging another fist at him. Fili dodged, and rammed his knee into my stomach.

I gasped and fell to my knees, regurgitated the food I just at.

“Shit! Ori, I’m sorry, I just…I got angry. I didn’t think you’d hit me, I’m sorry.” He rubbed my back as I coughed, eyes stinging from the scent of vomit. “I’m sorry, Love, I’m sorry.” I stand and grab my bag. “Ori, please come back to the car. Please talk to me.”

“About what?” I asked, voice raspy. “Did I do anything else that’s stupid and you want to lecture me for that too?” His cheek is red and I think my stomach’s going to get a bruise.

“I can’t help you through what’s going on at home if you don’t talk to me. You made a deal with Smaug without talking to anyone about it first! And now it could impede on my uncle’s relationship, Ori.”

I scoff. “As if his relationship with Professor Baggins is healthier than this,” I said, motioning between us. “We just threw punches at each other.”

“Yeah, they fight, but they never hit each other and I don’t want our relationship to be defined like theirs anyway, with or without it.”

I wiped my eyes, trying to stop the tears.

Fili approached me again and hugged me. “I love you, Ori. Rely on me a little. Don’t shoulder all this crap alone. Please. Let me help if I can.”

“I don’t know if I love you, though,” I admitted. “I don’t. I really don’t.” Fili tightened his embrace. I hid my face in his neck, trying not to cry.

It didn’t work.

“Come on,” he said. “I’ll take you home. Get some rest and we’ll figure out how to fix this tomorrow.” I nodded and he stepped away reluctantly as we returned to the car, hands locked together.

Dori wasn’t pleased by our fight when we admitted it. Even less so when we refused to tell him what it was about. And his face went red when Nori poked me in the ribs, making me wince.

“What did you two fight about that was so bad you started _hitting each other?!_ ” he demanded. We bowed our heads. “Fine. Don’t tell me what happened. But so help me, if you two keep this up, I will have words with your mother, Fili.”

“Yes, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I don't approve of physical violence in any relationship, romantic or platonic, nor do I intend for Fili and Ori to have a relationship that is physically violent in any way.


	15. Chapter 15

I’m not sure telling Dori that I’m going to a poetry reading tonight was wise, but if I’m going to be there when Professor Baggins meets Smaug, then…Well, I don’t really want him knowing what I’m doing anyway. So my only chance at getting out of the house is to lie and add that there’s credit for going. I bid him goodbye and meet with Professor Baggins in the parking lot.

“Are you sure I should come with you?” I asked.

He opened the door. “How else would you get there?” he asked.

I shrugged. “Bus?”

He snorted. “And they’d catch before stepping through the doors. You’ll come with me and meet with the arresting officer to give him your statement and then wait for him and me to wrap things up.”

“And that requires a suit?” I asked, staring at the black coat and pants.

“You’ll understand when we get to the restaurant,” he said. “In the meantime, how are things with Fili?”

“Not bad.” 

“Really? You wouldn’t happen to know about that shiner on his face?”

I wince. “We may have gotten into a fight on Monday. My brother already yelled at us for it and we know we didn’t handle it maturely.”

He hummed. “But otherwise?”

“It’s not something we usually do. We never actually fought since getting together and before, well, I just hated him without any real reason. I suppose he just…”

“Surprised you?”

“Yeah,” I sighed, staring at my hands.

“While you’re probably tired of being told throwing punches is not a healthy way of getting everything out, sometimes it can be therapeutic.” I stare at him, startled. He chuckles. “Boxing,” he clarified. “Thorin and I may fight a lot in his family’s eyes, but he’s bad with words, sometimes he has trouble expressing himself correctly. But he’s very good with his hands. Did you know, he teaches art classes at nights? Sculpting—mainly with iron scraps.”

“Aren’t you worried about…him and you getting caught?”

“Doing what?” he asked. “It’s not as if one of us is a student. We’re coworkers. Lots of romances bud in the office. It’s not _preferable_ , I’ll admit, but it happens.”

I decide to not tell him I caught him and Thorin making out in the library a few weeks ago. I’d rather not get us in an accident. Instead, I stare out the window, watching the rain pour down. He seems so content with Thorin. To some others and me it doesn’t _feel_ right. But…I don’t know…Maybe it’s just not my business to try and understand it. It works for them, doesn’t it?

“For the record, compared to the relationship I had with Smaug, what I have with Thorin is actually very healthy,” he said.

I look at him. “But you’re always fighting.”

“Not as much as you think. That seems to be what many see, but it’s not everything.” He shrugged. “I know we probably shouldn’t raise our voices as much as we do…”

“I am sorry about this.”

“It is _not_ your fault, Ori. And I’m glad to help.” I turn back to the window, hoping that the patter of rain drops would help rid the awkwardness I feel now.

It doesn’t.

#

Bard is a shaggy haired and bedraggled detective.

He and Bilbo quietly spoke quietly while I waited in the car as the rain poured down. At last they shook hands and Bilbo entered the restaurant. Bard knocked on the window and beckoned me to follow him to a black van.

“We ready, Beorn?”

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” Beorn—a huge, towering man—replied.

“Good. All right, kid: your turn. Beginning with when you first met Smaug.”

Once again (and hopefully for the last time) retell what happened a few weeks ago up to the present. He hands me a piece of paper to sign that my statement was true. I reach for it and he pulls it away from me. “You’re at least eighteen, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” I lied.

What? I’ll be eighteen in a few months. Its close enough, isn’t it? He hands me the paper and a pen, then he turns to a screen.

“Okay, Bilbo, see if you can wrap it up. We’re getting ready to go in.” Bard grabbed a vest and a gun.

“Can I come?” I asked, curious to see the arrest.

“No,” he said as he, Beorn, and a few other cops run in. I watch the arrest on the screen, turning the volume up.

“ _…kid, wasn’t it?_ ” Smaug shouted. “ _I’ll make the runt pay—_ ”

“ _No. You won’t,_ ” Baggins said. “ _Using him to get to me was despicable. More so because you tried to take his home away._ ”

“ _All right, nothing to see here._ ”

Smaug tried to wrestle out of Beorn’s grasp. “ _Bilbo, I—_ ”

Baggins walked away and I ran out of the van to meet him and the others, fixing my hood over my head. He’s shaking and pulling out a cigarette box.

“I didn’t know you smoke,” I said.

“Hmm? Yes, sometimes,” he replied lighting it. “Usually when things are particularly stressful.” Guilt settles on my shoulders like a weight.

“I’m sorry.”

“Ori, you did what you needed to. No one will hold that against you. Least of all me. Do your brothers know?” I shake my head. “You’ll have to tell them eventually.”

“Why?”

“Ori, you might be called as a witness in Smaug’s trial. That is why.”

“But…I submitted it anonymously.”

“That’s fine for now, but…you know what? If it gets to that, then we’ll worry about it. For now, you should focus on studying for your exams.”

I wrinkle my nose. “Care to cancel the English exam?”

“And miss reading everyone’s essays? I think not!”

It was worth a shot.

#

“I don’t understand it,” I heard Dori say. “What do you mean that he isn’t interested anymore? He harassed me enough to make me think he was desperate for the place. I don’t…I see. No, I’m very happy, but I’m also confused. Yes. I understand. Thank you.”

“Who was that?” I asked.

Dori hung up and glanced at me. “Nothing. Smaug just…changed his mind I guess. He must be extremely impulsive or he found something he wanted more.”

“Or maybe he was doing something illegal and got arrested?”

“Not sure,” he said. He pulled out a muffin. “Come eat breakfast and I’ll take you to school in a bit.” I grab the muffin and watch him count the till with a grin. Whether it was smart our not, it’s done and for the meantime, I’m free.

We’re free.

#

The rest of the week is great. Almost perfect, if not for the awkward attempts of trying to keep from my brothers the research on anal sex. Most of which was between heterosexual couples.

I suppose everyone has a butt, so while it _should_ make sense, I’d rather there be more for someone like me and Fili that didn’t necessarily lead into having to watch gay porn. As _if_ it’d really help us figure it out. Besides, the concept alone makes me feel a little more than gross and awkward.

To add it is so _badly written_ that when I see Fili on Friday, it’s because he pulls me away from the wall. “Do I want to know?”

“I half want to go into the porn industry just to write better scripts.”

His eyebrows rise. “Oh. Why are you watching porn?”

“Can we not talk about this here?”

“In the boy’s locker room?”

I look around. Indeed it is. “Point taken.”

“Is this about this weekend? Are you sure you want to?”

“Yes, I do. It’s just don’t really know what to expect.”

“Neither do I,” he said. “We’ll be fine. And I doubt it’ll be like whatever porn you’ve been watching.” I shake my head. It’s just _that_ badly written. Fili kisses me. “I love you. So honestly, I don’t care how awkward it gets. Okay?”

I sigh. “Okay, but I am _not_ saying any cheesy lines laced with badly concealed innuendo.” He snorted and kissed me.

“Can I say them?”

“I prefer it if you didn’t,” I said, pushing him aside.

“It couldn’t have been _that_ bad.”

I arch a brow and lean in to whisper in his ear. “Come in me now,” I said. “I want to taste it.” I step back, watching his face turn red from the need to laugh. I nod. “Yeah.”

He crossed his arms. “Now were they actually _doing_ it or was one of them getting sucked because if it’s the former, then I can understand it, but otherwise…what?”

“I know. And I really wish I could just wash it out of my mind. Half of it sort of just…let’s just leave it there and if you _dare_ say something that ridiculous or something corny, I will…I don’t know for sure, but I won’t be in the mood.”

“I’m more likely to just find bad porn and recite all the bad lines just to bug you.”

“Why can’t you just do that to Kili?”

“That would be gross.” Admittedly, that is a good point. “So, did you and Bilbo go through with the thing?”

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't watch porn. Not comfortable with it. Reading/writing it's another matter entirely...so I actually wouldn't know, but I feel that Ori would want to strangle the writers of the scripts...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited sex scene is here. Just thought you'd like to know. It's supposed to be a bit awkward, but I'm pretty sure I failed at that. I tried. But concrit would be great...

“I can’t believe you actually _went_ ,” Fili muttered for perhaps the millionth time. I can’t say for sure. I lost count. “What if he saw you? He might’ve hurt you?”

“He didn’t see me,” I said, giving his hand a firm squeeze. “And Professor Baggins handled it just fine. I’m a bit nervous about the trial, though. I don’t want to think about it. I really don’t want to testify against him. If Dori were to find out about that…”

“Well, ‘if’ is a good word in this case. We could just say we’ve a date or something.”

“But they might call me out on my lie anyway. I mean, it’s a little lie, but a little lie can have big consequences.”

Fili frowned. “What did you lie about?”

“My age,” I said. “I said I was eighteen. That won’t…it won’t do anything, would it?”

Fili shook his head. “It would require forgery in order to not do anything. See, that’s the thing about lying to the police, Ori: it creates a domino effect.”

“But if that comes out, my testimony would be inadmissible.”

“Thankfully, Smaug also committed a felony in making you get Bilbo to meet him. He’s not supposed to be near him, right?” I nod. “That’s a violation. And there’s also evidence that he wanted your place illegally, right?” I nod again. “So really, if we’re lucky, you might not be called to testify against him.”

Let’s hope so. He kisses my cheek and we go our separate ways. But I don’t feel assured, so I turn around and grab his hand again. “Are you mad at me?”

“Not really,” he said. “I don’t like that you put yourself in danger, but I’m too relieved that you’re okay to be upset. Just…don’t do anything like that without me again.”

“I can protect myself.”

“I know, but c’mon. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you go off and do dangerous things alone? At the very least, I want to watch your back.” He kissed me and pulled away. “Still want to go on that date tonight?”

I smile. “Yes,” I said.

“Then I’ll see you in the parking lot after school.” _Now_ I can let him go to class, trying not to get too excited by our date tonight. I repress a shiver. It seems incomprehensible that after tonight, he and I will have…yeah, best not to think about it.

Kili and Gimli latched onto my arms. “We’re kidnapping you after school.”

Panic welled in my chest. “No you’re not. I’ve already made plans with Fili and I’m _not_ standing him up tonight!”

“Why?” Kili asked. “It’s not like you’re going to lose your v-card.”

I blushed. “Kili, I swear…”

He looked at me and his eyes widened. “Are you?”

“Yes.”

“With my brother?”

“Yes.”

The look of disgust on his face was priceless and Gimli was trying not to laugh. “Maybe it’s a good thing we’re kidnapping you.”

“No,” Gimli said, letting go of me to pull Kili off. “Let him do what he wants. But we are kidnapping you. Just not today.”

“But _Gimli…_ ”

“Go call Tauriel or something. Do what you must to get rid of whatever images are running rampant in your head.” Kili looked at him, then ran off, knocking his uncle down in the process. Professor Durin looks a little shocked before grabbing Kili by the scruff of his neck and leading him down the hall.

“Should I be sorry for him?” I asked.

“No,” Gimli said.

#

Fili and I exited the movie theatre. He was shaking his head and complaining about the movie. That anyone expects movies to be completely accurate and make sense in this day and age is hilarious.

“She should’ve gone _splat_ ,” he snapped. “And that last fight? Really?”

I pat his shoulder and let him rant and grind his teeth as we make our way to the hotel. We go our separate ways once on the block: Fili goes to get the room while I buy lube and condoms from the drug store. He sends me a text after I’ve bought what we need telling me which room to find him in and that he’d leave it open.

I find the room a few minute later and enter. The shower is running and I lock the door behind me after putting up the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the other side of it. Once that is done, I draw the curtains closed and unpack the lube and condoms. I sit on the bed staring at my hands.

I’m shaking, nervous, and I focus on my breathing. The theory is rather straightforward, but apparently, putting it to practice, well…I don’t know what tonight will bring.

I jump when my phone goes off and I check the message from Dori.

_Coming home tonight?_

I send a quick text back: _Spending it with Fili._ After that, I turn it off because I really do not want my brothers texting me nonstop with sex tips or whatever else they’ll do.

And they would do that too. Fili steps out of the bathroom, a white towel around his waist and braids undone. “Feeling all right?”

I nod and mumble about also going to take a shower. Once the hot water runs down my back, I scrub my skin with the provided soap bar and wash my hair. Maybe we should talk about it? Figure out what we want to do before we actually _do_ it…

Once as clean as I’m sure I can get, I dry off and return to the room. Fili’s already under the covers and I slip the towel off with shaking hands before joining him. “You’re shaking,” he said.

“It’s nerves,” I said. “Why aren’t you nervous?”

“I am very nervous,” he assured me, cupping my cheek. He moved closer to me till our skin touched. He was so very warm and his touch was gentle. “Would you rather top?” I shook my head.

“I’m afraid I might hurt you.”

“And I don’t want to hurt _you_ ,” he said. Fili’s hand moved to my shoulder and I noticed he was trembling just as badly as I was. “So…are you sure? You want me to top?”

I nod.

“How about we both try topping? I’ll go first, okay?”

I nod again and let his hand rest on my hip. We kissed and my hands moved down his chest lightly. He giggled. “What?” I asked.

“Tickles.”

I snort and almost hit his nose with my forehead. A blush rises to my cheeks and I hide my face against his neck as he continued to laugh. I sighed, and pushed him onto his back before sliding between his legs and gripped the base of his penis.

I half don’t really know what I’m doing. Again, it’s one thing to know what to do in theory, but another to put it in practice. I press my lips to the head and Fili gasps, bucking his hips up. Startled, I back away and release his shaft.

“Oh, fuck! I’m sorry,” he said. I ignored the apology and gripped his cock again.

“Try not to move,” I said, though I’m sure it was muffled and he didn’t really hear me.

My other hand kept his hips down and I licked his cock tentatively. His breathing remained steady as I built up some confidence before daring to put his penis in my mouth. The taste was something akin to bitter and salty. I’m not entirely sure, though. Fili gasped again and I could feel his muscles tense.

I didn’t realize at all how much concentration it took to pleasuring another person, I have to be mindful of my teeth—I don’t think Fili would appreciate me accidently biting him and I know I wouldn’t like that either. The sheets rustled and I felt his hand on my head, running through my damp hair as I tried sucking in. He gasped again and his hips bucked.

I moved the hand that had been around his cock to his other hip and pin him down. It didn’t stop him from trying to pivot his hips up and drive deeper into my mouth. His gasps grew into whimpers. His hand pulled at my hair painfully enough to draw tears and I whined at the pain a bit.

Fili cried out and hot, bitter liquid spilled into my mouth. I coughed, pulling off. “Oh shit!” Fili cried. “Ori, I’m sorry! Fuck…”

I moved back up to the pillows, wiping my mouth. Fili hid his face in the pillow. I kiss his shoulder, trying to assure him I’m not mad at him for ejaculating. He disappears under the covers and I feel his hands caress my body, moving between my thighs.

His beard itches—then the itching vanishes as his hands hook behind my knees and push them up. I feel a tongue against my ass and I yelp, kicking what I think is his ribs. Fili groans in pain.

“Sorry,” I squeaked, blushing. God, this is a disaster!

He tries again and this time, I do what I can to control any knee-jerk reactions. Namely by trying to concentrate on the way his tongue feels against my ass. It just feels weird and I’m not sure how it’s supposed to be arousing…but then something akin to an electric spark currents through me when his tongue moves a little further up along my perineum and I fist the sheets.

Fili continues his assault with his tongue and I moan, arching my back and toes curling. He moves away, releasing my legs and repositioning himself so that our shafts pressed against each other. His cock is hardening again and he grips both of our shafts in one hand, kissing me. I wrap my legs around his waist and my hands grip his shoulders.

He lets go of us. “Turn on your stomach,” he said.

I blushed, obeying and letting him adjust my lower body the way he wants. Which, apparently, means my ass is in the air and I realize that the lights are still on. I hide my face in the pillow blushing as Fili gropes my ass, massaging the cheeks before reaching for the lube.

I hear him open it and a moment later, there’s a finger pressing into my ass. It burns a little bit, sort of like when you eat something spicy and the result is that your butt burns when you…I’ll just stop there.

Once I was used to one finger fucking, he added a second and I whined when the burn returned. He didn’t move. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” I said. “Keep going. Please.”

I took a few breaths in hopes of relaxing and let him fuck me with his fingers again, pushing against the inner walls and stretching. It was a slow process that was both pleasurable and tedious. The third finger brought the burn back, but the deeper they went, the more I forgot the burn.

“Condom,” he gasped.

I seized the box and opened it with shaking fingers. In hindsight, _maybe_ we should’ve opened the box earlier. I handed him a packet and his fingers pulled out of me. I heard paper ripping, then the lube was opened again. Fili pressed the tip of his cock inside me and eased inside. I gasped, fisting the sheets.

Fili kept pushing in till he was fully sheathed. He laid his chest on top of my back and rested his chin on my shoulder. My muscles shook and his hands moved to my hips, stroking the skin before he gripped them and moved, rolling his hips against my ass and groaning about _tightness_. His pace built gradually and a small adjustment had me seeing stars as well as screaming.

I bit the pillow to muffle my voice and he continued to ram into that spot, blinding me as I reached climax, falling over the edge. I felt him come inside me and the sensation left me shivering. Then we stopped, Fili still on top of me and gasping for breath as much as I was.

“Did you mean to squeeze me?”

I blushed. “No.”

For another moment, we stayed joined, then he pulled out of me, rolling onto his back, breathing deeply. I can’t even move and every fiber in my body feels electrified. “That was…”

“Better than expected?”

“Yeah.” He smiles tiredly at me and I turn on my side, ignoring the twinge in my lower body. “We should do it again sometime.” I smile and pull him into a kiss. Definitely going to do it again if I can help it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little more sexy times.

Eighteen texts.

That is how many texts I received from my brothers last night.

Fili is having the time of his life reading them aloud and giggling like a maniac. We’re still in bed, my face pressed into the pillow to hide my blush as he reads another text:

“Be wary of porn,” he said. “The dialogue would make you cringe. Just saying. From Dori.”

I look up. “What?!”

“That’s what it says.”

“I was sure that’d be from Nori?!”

“No. Nori recommended different titles. Dori just said that the dialogue would kill your boner,” Fili said, going to the next text. He threw his head back and laughed.

I stare at him, a confused mix of concerned and anxious.

Then he read the text aloud:

“Dori’s planning a ‘I finally lost my v-card’ party. Just thought you’d want a warning. Love, Nori.”

“If he does that, I am _never_ going home,” I said, hiding my face in the pillow again. Fili set the phone down and lied on his side, trailing his fingers down my spine.

“I think your brothers are great.”

“You want them? Go ahead. Take them.” He pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

“I’d rather take you.” I glare at him. “That bad?”

“Absolutely terrible.”

He kissed me and pushed me onto my back, pushing my legs apart with his knees. Our shafts rubbed against each other and we groaned. Fili ground down, retrieving another shiver from me. I ran my hands through his hair, tugging on the strands…

Two phones went off. In near perfect sync.

I sighed and pushed him off, grabbing my phone. If it’s my brothers, either one, I will kill them. It’s not.

I answer. “Hello?”

“ _So_ ,” Bard said on the other line. Oh _shit…_ “ _You’re_ not _eighteen_.” There is no profanity that would adequately summarize the feeling I have now.   “ _Kid, you’re lucky that Smaug violated that restraining order._ ”

“Do I have to testify?” I could feel Fili’s eyes on me less than half a second later.

“ _Thankfully, no. The only thing this does is invalidate your testimony. For him to be charged now with illegal purchasing of land, I would have to talk to one of your brothers. You know: a legal adult._ ”

“I’ll be eighteen in a few months,” I said. “Isn’t it close enough?”

“ _No_ ,” Bard said. “ _You have to be of legal voting age and you are not. There is very little I can do about it. If I could, I would accept your testimony. Other than this, you’re a good and honest kid._ ”

“If you need to talk to my brothers, then do so, but _please_ do not tell them that he was arrested because of what he made me promise.”

On the other end, Bard sighed. “ _Fine,_ ” he said. “ _I won’t tell your brothers that he used you to try and get to your teacher. There are other places he conned._ ”

“So it’s salvageable?”

“ _Yes._ ”

I released a sigh. “Okay. Thanks. And I am sorry.”

“ _Just, take it from me, kid: don’t do it again_.”

“Sure.”

He hung up and I set my phone down. I still feel the effects of the adrenaline rush. Fili embraced me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“You okay?”

“My testimony’s out, but he won’t tell my brothers. He will need to get their testimonies instead.”

“That’s good, right?”

I nodded and Fili kissed my shoulder. “Who called you?”

“Mom,” he said. “Wanting to know when I’ll be home. Told her I’d be home before dinner on Sunday. She wasn’t that pleased.”

“Neither will Dori, but it is tempting.”

Fili kissed my neck. “She’s buying tickets to see Kili’s play.”

“Gimli and I already got ours,” I said. “We were certain he’d be Mr. Darcy. Nope. He’s Mr. Bingley. But other than that, we don’t know anything about the play,” I said.

Fili hummed, pulling me back down on the bed again. One hand trailed down my sides and down my thighs before curling around my cock. I groaned, arching into the touch. Behind me, I feel Fili’s penis harden again.

“Eager?” I asked.

Fili snickered. “I’ve a hot guy naked in bed with me whom I love and want to pleasure. Why wouldn’t I be eager? Whether I’m _good_ or not is entirely up to you.”

“Let’s just hope we don’t get anymore interrupting phone calls,” I sighed, thrusting into his hand when he stopped pumping.

“Ori…”

I turn my head to look at him. “Buzz kill?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry,” I said, pulling his hand off so to turn around. I kissed him. “We could get out of bed instead. Get some food. I mean, sex is great, but one cannot survive on that alone.”

His smile returned. “Good point,” he said. I pecked his lip.

“Dibs on first shower,” I said before leaving the bed.

He watched me enter the bathroom and I battled down the shame of being seen naked. I just slept with him. Shame is the last thing I want to feel. Nor should I feel it. I blame our culture. Once comfortably in the shower, I hear the door open and the curtain pulls back to admit Fili. I arch a brow at him. “Really?”

“What? We can save water this way,” he said, grinning. I roll my eyes.

“Saving water is the _last_ thing on your mind. You recover faster than I thought,” I said, as he got to his knees. “Fili, I can think of really bad things that could happen in here…”

He shushed me, nuzzling my stomach as his hands gripped my hips.

“Okay, fine, but can I at least get in a position that will likely do the least damage?”

He nodded and we shift positions so that I’m against the wall across from the shower head and faucet, back pressed against the the tiles. Fili stood on his knees, face pressed against my stomach again. His hands massaged my thighs before one gripped the base of my penis and the other caressed my sack.

His lips touched the tip of my cock and puckered, pressing gentle kisses against the foreskin. My mouth felt dry, watching him move from gentle kisses to licking. He circled his tongue around the slit and pressed the tip of it against the opening.

After about a minute or two, Fili took the tip in his mouth and sucked. I gasped and my hips bucked. He released the base of my cock and pinned me to the wall, squeezing my sack again. I bit my lip and whimpered, tilting my head back.

Fili hummed and I sucked in a breath. He released my sack, curling his hand around his cock and pumped, I felt him shiver and I gasped again, spilling into his mouth. Fili released me, coughing.

I slid down the wall. “Sorry,” I said. “Should’ve warned you a bit.”

Fili wiped his mouth and looked at me again. “Don’t care,” he said, pinning me beneath him. I press my hand against his chest. “Ori…”

“Still need to eat. There’s no rush. Is there?”

He blushed and shook his head. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It was nice. And that was a bad adjective.” Now I’m blushing. “I love you.” He grinned and kissed him. “Now can you help me up and maybe we can get ready before going to breakfast?”

“If we must,” he said dramatically.

#

It’s near night fall when I finally return home.

“You’re home late,” Nori said. “So, how was the date?”

“Great,” I said. “And that is all you’re getting from me.”

“Fair enough.”

“Just in time for dinner,” Dori announced, setting a chicken platter on the table. I stare at it, then at my brothers. They have knowing, stupid on their faces.

“So, how many times?” Nori asked. I glare at him.

“Just a number,” Dori added.

My brothers are perverts! Oh my God, I’m related to perverts!!! “No,” I said.

“Oh, come on!” Nori begged.

“It’s a simple question, Ori,” Dori said.

“I am _not talking_ to you two about this, you jack asses!” I snapped, blushing.

“Aw, Dori, he’s still so cute…”

I glare at them. “I hate you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing BOFA today. God save me...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!

Kili and Gimli pressed to either side of me at school, grinning like maniacs.

“We’re kidnapping you today,” Kili announced, all but bouncing on his feet. I roll my eyes and close my locker.

“Fine,” I said. “What exactly are we planning to do?”

“Yule shopping,” they chorused.

That was clearly rehearsed. Still I sigh and text Dori before the bell rang and turned my phone off. I’d deal with him later. Sure enough, when I turned it on again around lunch time, there were a few texts waiting for me.

_Yes, you can go Yule shopping after school. I’ll stop by after school with a bit of shopping money for you. And did you text me *during* class?!_

I winced.

 _No, Dori_ , I typed. _Just before. It’s lunch now. And thx._

I pressed send and stretched.

“So I can go, but before we run off, I _do_ need to get money, you know.”

“Don’t you have a credit card?” Gimli asked.

Fucking rich kids!

“No. I don’t. Dori will stop by with some money for me to use today. But should we go together? That defeats the purpose of getting gifts for each other.”

“Well, we’ll be doing that later,” Kili said. “I was thinking just getting gifts for families and significant others, then we split up to get gifts for each other and meet up at the food court before catching a movie…”

Gimli and I exchange looks.

“Kili, it’s a school night,” I remind him. “The movie can’t wait till the weekend? We have homework and exams and shit. You have your play.”

“And this is my one day off before my days are entirely taken over with school and the play. Please? For me?” He gave me the big puppy eyes. I exchanged looks with Gimli.

“No movie,” he said. “Everything else will be fine. Whatever it is you want to see, it can wait till after your shit.”

Kili sighed dramatically. “Fine. I’ll find a way to survive without seeing this movie.”

Gimli pats his back in mock sympathy and I see Fili. I excuse myself to let him know where I’ll be and that we’d have to reschedule our afterschool coffee. He isn’t too bothered by it, thankfully, and says he’ll likely do the same before kissing me and leaving the cafeteria.

“We haven’t asked you about your date over the weekend,” Gimli said.

“How was it?” Kili asked.

I roll my eyes. “None of your damn business.”

Kili tried the puppy eyes again. “But Fili…”

“Kili, why are you so invested in what I did with your brother last weekend?”

“I don’t want to know the sexy parts. Just the unsexy ones.”

“Dinner, movie, hotel,” I said, relishing in the way his nose wrinkled. “And stayed at the hotel for a while. Yeah, only about…ten percent of my weekend is unsexy.”

“Which is more than I needed to know.”

“I’m okay with knowing,” Gimli admitted. I stare at them, shaking my head.

_Mother of Aule, why are my friends so…you know what, I think I’m better off not knowing._

“Yeah, if you want details, Gimli, I’ll fill you in when _Kili’s_ safely far away from us.”

“Fair enough,” he said, shrugging.

I smirk. “But only if you cough up stuff you do with your boyfriend.”

He blinked at me, then shrugged again. “Okay.”

“I still haven’t met said boyfriend,” Kili said. As far as Gimli and I are concerned, that may very well be a very good thing…Kili crosses his arms. “Will he be at the play?”

“Er…maybe. His sister is going. I know that much,” Gimli said. That may be a little too much information. “But I don’t know if he will.”

“Well, if he wants to, he’s welcome to,” Kili said, smiling at us.

I feel terrible. Kili is so sincere about this and _yet_ we can’t tell him Gimli and Legolas are in love. He might be okay with it, but accepting his brother and me is completely different from him accepting Legolas. Especially since Legolas, even now, bullies him…

I suppose there’s not really much we can do about it now, though. It’s either tell him and let him get used to the idea gradually or just treat it like you would a band aid: just rip it off and get through the pain quickly because _otherwise_ , it might just be worse.

“So, after school, we’ll meet up at the mall?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll need a ride,” I said.

“You can come with me,” Gimli said.

I thanked him and the bell rang. Time to go back to the torture chamber known as class…

#

I stare at the fifty pound note in my hand with big eyes. I look at my brother. “Are you sure?”

“It’s for yule presents, right?” I nod. “Then it’s fine. Have fun today. We’re having steak for dinner.”  _Be back by dinner_ is what he means. I thank him, tucking the note in my wallet and heading to Gimli’s car. Kili drives by us, waving.

“Ready to go?” he asks as I adjust my backpack between my legs.

“Yes.”

Gimli starts the car and for a while, we sit in silence, listening to the Lothlorien Orchestra’s cover of _Rockin’ Around the Yuletide Log_.

“Should we tell Kili about Legolas?” Gimli asked.

“That’s entirely up to you,” I said. “And hurting him with that is likely unavoidable. I was worried he’d hate me for falling in love with Fili and I’m glad we’re still friends, but…”

“Right. Legolas can be an ass.”

“Meaning Kili will likely not understand as well as we hope.”

He sighed and we went back into an uncomfortable silence. I wish I knew what to say so I could help Gimli figure out what to do about Kili and Legolas. I can’t imagine how much it sucks knowing your best friend and your partner hate each other’s guts. I just wish I could help him, but I don’t know _how_ …

We met up with Kili again outside the northern entrance to the mall. From there, we selected and rated different things for our relatives and significant others.

For myself, I had to think of gag gifts.Yep. Every year my brothers and I get each other gag gifts apart from real Christmas presents. Finding a “mom in a box” toy for Dori made me smile. That and the “saving for good weed” bank thing would work for Nori. That or the “how to traumatize your children” workbook—and then I find the _perfect gift_ for Dori. It is the Shit List notepad.

It’s the perfect gift for my eldest brother. I put the mom in a box back and tuck the notepad under my arm, grinning a little too mischievously for my friends to feel comfortable. For now, I content myself with the weed coin bank for Nori and explain the tradition to them.

“I wish we had a tradition like that,” Gimli sighed. “The only Yule tradition my family really has is having dinner at my grandma’s and be bored.”

“Same,” Kili said. “It sucks.” I just shrug and we leave the store. Now for more serious gifts, which are harder to find. Usually I just make stuff. I go to the arts and craft’s store and get a notepad and new pens so I can get started on Fili’s gift and stock up on yarn. What? I like to knit. Shoot me.

Beyond that, it’s just helping Gimli and Kili figure out what they want to buy their relatives and significant others. For Tauriel, Kili gets a warrior-woman calendar and a charm bracelet with _one_ charm: a red glass  heart with an arrow through it. Legolas, it seems when Gimli asks for my help, is a little harder to shop for. In the end, Gimli found a pocket knife for him. Not sure what to think of that, but oh well.

On the way to the food court, we passed a jewelry store and I stop, staring at it.

“Ori?” Kili asked. He and Gimli returned to my side, looking at the store.

“Is that Professor Baggins?” Gimli asked.

“Yes,” I said.

“What’s he doing in there?” Kili asked.

“No idea.”

But I could guess as the woman on the other side of the counter pointed out what I guess are rings. I can’t tell from here. But after a minute just watching him converse with the woman, Kili hooks his arms around Gimli’s and mine.

“Let’s go get some food,” he said, dragging us away. “It’s not our business what he’s up to.”

If only that was enough to kill my curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This world is like an all-human Middle Earth and when it comes to currency…well, I figured British currency should be fine…hence the 50 pound note since I wanted to go with Dori giving him $100…hopefully this works.
> 
> Gag gifts can be found at www.findgift.com


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 2015 EVERYONE!!!
> 
> You may need tissues for this chapter...  
> TW: mentions of child abuse

The night of the play is treated as though we’re going to the opera. Dori and Gimli’s father Gloin had arranged for us to meet at some Asian restaurant before going to the play. Dori had insisted I dress nicer than a pair of jeans and it seems Gimli’s mother had done the same. We look at each other and our first response is to laugh at each other.

We look like junior high schoolers going to their first dance or something. Dori and Cora, Gimli’s mother, seem to think we’re handsome. No. I swear people are going to look at us and start laughing their asses off. But at least Nori was nice enough to sneak us some booze without Dori and Gimli’s parents watching.

After dinner, we went to the school, parking a little ways from the auditorium, and entered the building. The auditorium is where assemblies, concerts, and, of course, plays are usually held. I’ve only been here a couple times for the monthly assemblies at the first Monday of every month. Seeing it decorated in Victorian-esque art and valets dressed more penguin-y than Gimli and I with gloves and top hats seemed such a strange sight that I almost wished I had three sixty vision.

Tauriel was easy to spot further in the theater. She wore a dark green dress and her fire-red hair was piled into a bun in the back of her head. Beside her was Legolas and an older man I guessed was their father. Next to them was a shorter man with blond hair and a bit of scruff. I couldn’t see his face, but with the way I notice the headmaster looking so tense and ready to murder, I guess that it’s Fili’s and Kili’s father.

“Did you know they’d be here? Legolas and their dad, I mean?” I asked Gimli. He shook his head, frowning. I don’t blame him. I’d be a bit cross too if Fili had decided to go somewhere without me.

“Did you know Kili’s father would be here?”

“No, but why wouldn’t he?” I asked. “Isn’t it a good thing?”

Gimli shrugged and we sat down just as Dis and Fili showed up. Fili was dressed much like us, but forwent the tie (I wish I could have). Gimli demands that the others move down one so that Fili could sit with us, placing Dis next to Cora.

Fili thanked him and sat between Gimli and me. He leaned over. “You look cute.” I blush and stare at my hands, mumbling thanks. He straightened and took my hand in his as Professor Baggins stepped on stage, dressed in a rather festive suit. His pants and jacket were black and his shirt was white, but he wore a red cravat and a green vest.

“Ladies and Gentlemen if you could find your seats,” he said in a microphone. “We will begin shortly. First off, I wanted to thank you for coming to Erebor High School’s Winter Play: _Pride and Prejudice_!” This was met with polite clapping. “If you have not turned off your electronic devices, please do so now. And also, please, _please_ do not take pictures during the production. There will be plenty of time for that _after_.” Fili kissed my hand as Professor Baggins continued the pre-introductory statements.

_We’re very proud of the drama department, and the art department, and the sewing club, and the music department, etc., etc._

He thanked us, bowed and stepped off the stage just as music began…

It was a piano and strings cover of _I Hate Everything About You_ by Three Days Grace. I have to admit, it actually fits pretty well. It’s different and I almost didn’t recognize it. While it played, the curtains went up and the actors went in place so that when the last chord was struck, the lights would come on and Mrs. Bennett raced in with her jubilant news for her family.

It was difficult not to laugh at Mrs. Bennett as she strutted about and insisted that Mr. Bennett meet with Mr. Bingley before anyone else could.

Kili was easy to spot, his black hair tied back by a pale blue bow and when he points Elizabeth out…well let’s just say the contempt is easy to see. Fili leaned in.

“Remind you of anyone?” he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

“What? I’m pretty sure our relationship is closer to one where Elizabeth and Bingley get together.” He snorts and Dori turns on us, eyes flashing. Time to shut up and just watch the damn play for the next three and a half hours.

And after, we find Kili lined up with the other actors, getting pictures with the guests. Fili loops his arm around mine. “Should we get our picture taken with Mr. Bingley?” he asks, voice in a high falsetto.

I laugh. “Will you give him bunny ears?” I ask.

“What sort of brother would I be if I didn’t?” Fili asked, hand over his heart. He saw something behind me. “Who’s that girl?”

I look around and see Tauriel and Kili kiss. “Kili’s girlfriend,” I said.

“Well, that’s an odd sight.”

“Get used to it,” I said. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around mine. “They’re cute in their own way. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, in a way.”

I don’t know where Gimli went off to, but I guess it had to do with Legolas being here and coming without him. I’m curious about that too. Hopefully it won’t explode in anyone’s faces. Fili and I get to Kili and offer our congratulations. Well, I offer congratulations. Fili decides to take the opportunity to be a little shit to his younger brother. They act like any other pair of siblings and after we get our picture with him, we leave the theater for the reception room. I want to step outside and cool down as well as get a bit of fresh air.

“So,” Fili said, wrapping his arms around my waist once he can again, “did you really enjoy the play?”

“Give it some slack. They aren’t professionals and one of them is related to you. Overall I think they did a really good job.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” He kissed my cheek. “You should’ve auditioned. You’d have been a _great_ Mr. Darcy.”

“My constant stage fright begs to differ. I’ll stick with art and writing, thanks.”

“And deny me the sight of you in regency ware?!” Fili asked with a measure of mock-horror. I roll my eyes and kiss him.

“I’m sure you’ll live without it.”

“I’m not! I’m quite sure I need it like food.” I unlock myself from him.

“I’m going to let you in on a secret about the human body, Fili.” I cup his cheeks in my hands. “You are _not able_ to survive on fashion porn.”

“What about porn?” Gimli asks. Fili and I burst into laughter. Poor Gimli looks so confused, but I don’t care. The timing was _perfect_. “Will either of you care to explain?” Fili and I shake our heads. We couldn’t explain if we wanted to.

“Dis, please.”

We turned to see Mrs. Durin striding for the ladies’ room, being followed by her ex-husband. He grabbed her wrist. Fili attempted to jump between them, but Gimli and I grabbed his arms. I don’t want what happened to him before to happen again.

“We can talk about this—”

“There is nothing to talk about!” Dis shrieked. “Víli, let go of me, or I swear—”

Professor Durin strode out and seized Víli’s neck, pulling him off Dis. Fili slackened, but I kept my arm around his, in case. Professor Durin leaned in, growling something to him and shoved him away. He stumbled, but caught his balance before he could fall. He fixed his jacket before beginning a new argument quietly with Thorin.

“What’s he saying to him?” Gimli asked.

“Nothing good,” Fili said.

Kili came out, changed into his regular clothes and stared at the icy confrontation, smile disappearing. I can’t imagine what’s going through his head right now, seeing his dad and uncle chest to chest and fighting in hushed whispers.

Dis approached him and gave him a hug, but his eyes remained on the fight.

I want to know what’s being said, but it doesn’t work out that way at all, especially when Durin loses his cool and seizes Víli, shoving him back into a wall and aims a punch at him. Baggins and Coach Fundin grab him, pulling him back before it escalates.

“Kili! Kili wait!” Dis shouted. Gimli and I look at each other and go after him.

We catch up to him. “Where are you going?” I asked.

“Home.”

“Kili, maybe there’s a good reason behind it,” I said.

“No there’s not!” Kili shouted, turning around. “They’re always fighting for some reason and I don’t know why Thorin broke them up—”

“Kili, there’s a really good reason.”

“There is no good reason!”

“He tried to kill Fili!” I shouted. And if ever there was a rewind button, I would have pushed it right as the words escaped my mouth. I clamp it shut and Kili stares at me.

“What?” he asked. “Dad would not—he never—is that what he told you?”

“Kili, this isn’t something you just make up. Especially not if it’s your parents,” I said. “I’m sorry. I do believe him.”

“Why would…my dad wouldn’t…”

“He would.” Behind me, Fili stepped closer. “You just don’t remember because you were too little and at the time you didn’t understand. Víli beat me up, Kili, because I came out to him. I didn’t think anything of it. I just said I had a crush on a boy in my kindergarten class and I wanted him to help me figure out how to tell him. I did not expect him to start…Mom caught him in the middle of it. Don’t believe me? Ask her. Then ask Thorin. No one got between Mom and him but himself.”

Kili stared at us, stunned. He shook his head and grabbed Fili’s jacket. “You’re lying,” he snarled. Fili looked at him calmly, and perhaps even a little bit of pity. “If that was true, why would I be allowed to stay with him?”

“He was going to get both of us. Legally, I’m still supposed to be with him. But Thorin found something on him that wouldn’t go well. So he told him that the two of us would stay with Thorin and Mom or else the truth, whatever that is, would get out. But you kicked up a fuss within weeks. You wouldn’t sleep, you wouldn’t eat…you gave everyone such a hard time, that when he came back, he said they could keep me, but not you and so…ask Mom. And ask Thorin.”

Kili swayed and for a bit, I felt he might collapse. “Dad is not a homophobe,” he said after a few seconds of thick silence. “He doesn’t have any opinion!”

“Why would he care that I’m gay if that’s the case?”

“He had to have known Thorin was gay!”

“I don’t know if he did. I don’t know the whole story. Just…talk to them, find out the truth. Stop hating Thorin because he is more my father than Víli ever will be and if you just give him a chance, you would know he loves you too.”

“How can I trust anything you say?”

“Why would I lie about being nearly beaten to death by someone I’m supposed to trust?!” Fili shouted, tears spilling down his face. “I might not know the whole story, but I still have nightmares about him and what he did to me!”

I did not know that.

“Go ahead and investigate whatever you want to know,” Fili snapped. “Give me a pen and somewhere and I can give you a starting point.” Gimli handed him some and I saw him write:

  _Rivendell Hospital_

_12 years ago_

He handed it to Kili. “There. Medical records don’t lie.” Kili took it. “Have fun.” Fili strode away. I wanted to follow, but I…

He needs some time alone right now. And I don’t even know where to begin helping him through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not find a classical cover for "I Hate Everything About You," but I did find this piano version: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5PJeIWFmK8
> 
> Just pretend there's also violins and what not playing too....sorry...  
> TT.TT
> 
> Note that the situation the Durins have is definitely not the norm. At all, but there are cases where a child abuser in a family does get custody and it's really sickening that the justice system is that screwed up, but I guess assholes are just that convincing...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: more mentions of child abuse and homophobia. Here we look at Fili's medical file from back then and I did try to tone it down, but have tissues ready.

I don’t hear from either Fili or Kili for what I think is about two or three days, but in the middle of the night, my phone woke me up and I fumble for it, refusing to open my eyes. A few things clatter, but I find it and open my eyes long enough to see who’s mad enough to call in the middle of the night.

Of course.

I answer the phone, rolling onto my back. “H’lo?”

“ _Hey, can you come down?_ ” he asked. “ _I’m outside your house right now. And get dressed._ ”

“Kili, it’s two in the morning, what are you doing?”

“ _We’re going to Rivendell Hospital_.”

“Visiting hours aren’t probably until nine A.M, Ki,” I groan.

“ _Rivendell Hospital is in Imladris Valley, That’s four hours away. My family probably lived there for a bit when I was a kid before moving back to Erebor_ ,” Kili said. “ _Please, I don’t want to go alone, and if Fili’s your boyfriend. Wouldn’t you want to know the truth too_?”

Oh, that is _low_. I groaned, thinking about it. It would be nice to know more than what I’ve been told. “Give me a few minutes to get ready,” I begged. “I’ll meet you down there. And you owe me coffee and breakfast for this.”

“ _Two triple red eyes_ _and scones_.”

“All right. Be down in a bit.”

I turn on the lights, change into some jeans and a warm coat. Outside, it’s snowing and I wince. I really hope Kili knows how to drive in this weather.

Maybe Imladris Valley won’t be as bad as this.

Still, I grab my winter coat and hat, write Dori and Nori a note, and tiptoe downstairs as quietly as I can in winter boots. I grab my keys, unlock the front door so to get out then lock it once I’m out in the cold. Kili is leaning against his car, which has snow chains strapped to the tires.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” I said, walking around to the passenger side of the car. The car is warm from the drive over and he hands me his phone, opened to a map from my place to the hospital.

Yuletide music plays on the radio. We stopped to fill gas and get some coffee at a gas’n sip around the midway point and beside this and my occasional instruction, we barely spoke. By the time the sun rose over the Misty Mountains, I got a call from Dori.

“Hello?”

“ _Do you want to explain_ why _Kili is taking you to Imladris this early in the morning?_ ”

“Uh, not sure where to begin,” I said. “We’ll be back today. It’s only a four hour drive. I’ll keep you updated. We’re fine, so far. I’ll call when we get there.”

“ _Fine, but I’d rather know what’s going on._ ”

“It’s a personal issue between him and Fili, so I’m not at liberty to say.”

“ _If it’s between brothers, why are you going and not Fili_?”

“Fili’s my boyfriend,” I said. “And he and Kili don’t get along that well, so…”

Dori groaned out his frustration. “ _Okay, call me when you get there. But I want to know what’s going on._ ” I roll my eyes. How does “I am not at liberty to say anything about it” go over his head? He shouldn’t push me to tell him something I’m sworn to secrecy on.

Okay I’m not actually “sworn to secrecy,” but it’s not my history to tell. It was bad enough I told Kili (which is why I’m here, I take it), but it’s more his business than Dori’s anyway.

“I’ll call when we get there,” I promised. “Talk to you later, Dori.”

“ _All right, I’ll talk to you later,_ ” Dori sighed. 

“Okay. Bye, Dori.”

“ _Bye._ ”

I hung up and leaned against the seat. “This sucks.”

“He’ll get over it,” Kili said. “What’s the exit again?”

“Exit one-thirty toward Cave Road,” I said, “And we’re still in the mountains, so we’re fine for a while yet.” I stretched, trying not to feel so limp when my joints crack. Kili cringed and glared at me. I do not apologize. I feel better, in a way, and will not feel guilty for that.

From there, we are greeted by the morning news and delve back into silence, listening to the report:

The weather, this politician’s decision, this scandal, this murder…

Have we anything else to really talk about? I suppose not. Once we’re out of the mountains, it’s just a matter of minutes before we enter Imladris Valley. The snow here is, if possible, just as bad as it is in Erebor. I guide Kili to the hospital and there, as I call Dori to let him know Kili and I are all right, Kili talks to the receptionist.

Once Dori’s off my case, I return to Kili’s side.

“Is this your file?” the receptionist asked.

“Yes,” Kili lied, pulling out his license and I school my features even though I really want to stop him. “It was twelve years ago, I would’ve been about four or five. It would actually be under Fili Archer, though, I had my name changed to my mother’s afterward.”

She doesn’t seem suspicious at all and the next thing I know…

“All right, Mr. Durin,” She said, standing, “If you can take a seat. She hands him his license back and we head to the waiting room. Once she’s gone, I take the license from him.

It’s an exact replica of Fili’s, except it has Kili’s picture.

“How did you…”

“The last few days, Fili and I have been talking. He helped me get this set up so that there wouldn’t be any issues when we came.”

“Does Fili know you dragged me along with you?”

“He doesn’t and I would like to keep it that way, but I certainly wasn’t going alone and having a fake ID with your brother’s information and him with you would just…but the boyfriend, yeah.”

I resist all urges to punch his arm. “Well thank fuckin’ you,” I muttered.

“Want more coffee?”

“Maybe,” I said. It wouldn’t hurt. We go to the café, get some food and more coffee and wait for the nurse to return with a copy of Fili’s file.

A few minutes later, she returns with a folder and handed it to him. “Dr. Peredhil wants to speak with you before you go.”

“Dr. Peredhil?” Kili asked.

“He was your attending physician at the time. He’s head of the pediatrician’s ward, which is on the third floor,” she drew our route on a map of the hospital and we went upstairs, the folder tucked under Kili’s arm as we went to the elevators. He was shaking. I squeeze his shoulder.

“Kili, it’s been a very long time since Fili even saw this man. He probably doesn’t even remember him and people change over years. He’ll probably think you dyed your hair if he remember anything about Fili back then outside what happened.”

“I hope so,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. We follow the map to the pediatric ward and talk to the receptionist up front. He allows us to go into the office. The man in the chair is looking over some papers when we step in and he glances at us.

Dr. Peredhil is a tall, sharp faced man with knowing eyes. It’s like he can just look at you and know everything. His dark hair is sleeked back, showing off an almost strange and distinctive point in his ears.

“Fili Archer?”

“Durin,” Kili corrected. “I took my mom’s surname after…”

“Makes sense. Your mom’s a strong woman. Have you taken a look at it?” He asked, motioning to the file. Kili shook his head.

“To be honest, I’m a little…nervous.”

“I don’t blame you. But you look healthy. I take it your mom won custody of you after all. That’s good.”

“I just…why am I here?”

“I heard your dad had custody of you and I was very worried, so…your case is not one that’s easily forgotten. Have a seat.” We sat down and Dr. Peredhil urged Kili to open the file, explaining the injuries done. Broken ribs and left arm, a fractured jaw, several contusions and bruises on both stomach and back, concussion…

I lean forward, feeling sick and close my eyes, trying to keep my tears in check. Not that it worked. I glanced at Kili. He was green, and he still shook, but whether out of sorrow, betrayal, or anger, I really couldn’t say one way or the other.

“Have you any questions?”

“Only why? This only explains what my injuries are and I know how it happened. But why?”

Dr. Peredhil sighed. “I don’t know, some people are just very hateful. And it is always horrifying when that hate is displayed in parents. You were lucky to have your mom and uncle to support you.” Kili nodded. He stood, asking where the nearest bathroom was. Once shown it, he locked himself inside and I could hear vomiting within. I can’t blame him for feeling sick.

“So, um, who are you to Fili?” Dr. Peredhil asked.

I gape at him like a fish. Do I say friend or boyfriend? Well, he said _Fili_. Not _him_.

“We’re dating,” I said. “He didn’t want to come here alone.” He hummed and I excused myself to get Kili.“Fili?” I said, knocking. “Can I come in?”

The door opened and he was wiping his mouth. “I’m okay,” he lied. “We got what we came for, so are we ready to go?”

“Um, yeah, are you sure you want to drive?”

“Can you drive?” I shake my head. “My point proven,” he said. “Why would my dad do something like that? That can’t be right. He wouldn’t…he…I…Ori, I don’t know what to do…”

I hug him and Kili latched onto me, weeping. I wish I knew what to do, but I’m at a complete loss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New ship added: Dwalin/Dori  
> Not sure if anyone reading this actually ships that, but if you do, enjoy :)

Despite the weather and Kili’s state, we make it home safely and I greet my brothers with a small nod, not quite up to talking yet. It doesn’t matter because Dori barely acknowledges my presence while conversing with Bard. I almost felt sick seeing him again.

“What’s that about?” I asked Nori, who handed me a cup of herbal tea.

“Detective. Smaug was arrested and they’re looking for witnesses to speak against him at a trial of sorts. Dori is one such witness, since Smaug tried to buy the shop.” I relaxed, sitting down and drinking the tea. “So, how are you?” Nori asked.

“Um…okay,” I said. “It’s been a long day and I’m actually really tired.”

“Yeah, well that’s what happens when you run off at two in the morning,” Nori said. “Everything all right with Fili?” I nodded.

“Everything’s fine,” I said. “Could I have something to eat?”

“You didn’t eat today?”

“I did, it’s just been a while since lunch, you know? It took Kili and me a bit to get back on the road. Weather and all that.”

“Sure,” Nori said, grabbing a couple scones for us. Bard and Dori shook hands before heading toward the door. Dori thanked him and Bard left. He turned toward us.

“Tell me we have more scones?”

“Plenty,” Nori said around a full mouth, making my nose and Dori’s wrinkle. Dori rolled his eyes and I brought the whole plate of scones over for us to eat.

“How was the Valley?”

“Not bad,” I said. “It was an intense trip.”

“Driving in this weather will make anything intense,” Dori said, poking my arm gently with a fork. “Don’t do it again.”

“I’m home safe, aren’t I?”

“You’re not invincible, Ori,” Dori sighed.

“What was that about?” I asked. “Nori told me that Bard arrested Smaug and that that’s why we haven’t been hearing from him…”

Dori nodded. “Yes. He wants to know if I’d be willing to testify against him in court.”

“Are you?”

“I told him I’d think about it. I do want him gone. This would be a good way, but if he gets acquitted, he’ll come after us, so I need to think it through a bit first.”

“What was he arrested for?” I asked. Granted, I _do_ know this, but I’d rather Dori tell me what Bard told him. I waited for Dori to swallow his mouthful of scone.

“He broke a restraining order and approached his ex-boyfriend, who called the cops on him. While investigating for that, they found that he was conning business owners out of their businesses.”

“So…”

“So we aren’t losing our home,” Dori said, smiling at me as brightly as he could in his attempt to assure me that all is well. “But like I said, it’s still possible he’ll be acquitted and he’ll target the witnesses that agree to testify.”

“But he has piles of evidence against him,” I said. “Right? I mean, it’s obvious that he approached his ex, right? So he can still go to prison for that.”

“Not necessarily. It really depends on what was in the order and how severe it was. From what I’ve been told, he just wanted to talk to this ex. Clear the air, maybe. Make amends. I wouldn’t know. He could go to prison, but given that nothing that severe happened, it’s likely he’ll get off with a fine or community service. But the conning, that’s a completely different crime and he can go to prison for that.”

I sip my tea, staring at the table.

“I might do it anyway. I don’t want what happened to us to happen to someone else—especially not with that man behind it. I’m just saying that we’re not successful there will be consequences.”

“So you don’t know if it’s worth it yet,” I summarize.

Dori nodded. He stood.

“I don’t know what you and Kili have been eating all day, but I’m sure it’s not been all that good for you. Try and stay awake long enough to eat dinner and then go get back to bed. You look far too tired for my liking.” Nori snorted and I kicked him under the table. He yelped when my booted foot collided with his shin. “And play nice, you two, I don’t want to have to separate you. I’m not in the mood to play mediator.”

#

_On the first day of Yuletide, my true love gave to me…_

“A splitting migraine,” I muttered, massaging my forehead.

_...a raven in a hill tree._

No hope that the song will end anytime soon so I head downstairs in the midst of laughing and shouting customers to get Dori’s headache remedy tea, which is handed to me by Nori and when I inquire where our older brother is, he just points to a table in the corner and my eyes bug.

“Coach Fundin?!”

“You know him?” Nori asked.

“He’s the P.E. teacher at my school,” I said.

First off, what is he doing here?

Second, why is he with my brother?

Thirdly, _why_ are they smiling?

Oh, fuck.

“When did they get together?” I asked.

“They met at the play,” Nori said. “Apparently, our beloved older brother hasn’t been entirely honest as you are about his sexuality?”

“Why? Because he’s with a guy?” I asked, glaring at him. “I don’t mind it, it’s just a shock seeing him with someone, male or female.”

“Okay, I may have used the wrong words: I meant that I’ve never seen him with a man before. I just assumed he was straight and don’t tell me that you didn’t make the same assumption.”

Well, I can’t argue with that. “Then again, we never see him with anyone. It’s always been you and me introducing significant others.”

“Exactly. Why now?”

“Maybe I’m almost done with high school and he can focus on himself now if he wants to. I’m not going to tell him not to. Are you?”

“Hell no! Not if it helps him loosen up a bit,” Nori agreed. I take a sip of tea and turn back to go to my room again. Coach Fundin and Dori, huh? What would my friends say to _that_? I send them a text about it and the results are hilarious.

 

> _Ori, I can’t even see Fundin in a relationship of any kind!_

That is Gimli’s reply.

 

> _My eyes! The words alone! They burn!_

And that would be Kili. But it is Fili’s response to the information that makes me smile:

 

> _Not surprised_. _Dwalin and Thorin are best friends and often went on double dates together and Dori kind of is Dwalin’s type. Do not remind me of all the times they’ve come back shit faced drunk from break ups, though. Depending on why they broke up, they’re either very weepy or very giggly…ugh…_

I snorted and laid my head back down, sending Dori a quick text:

 

> _Saw you with Fundin. Must be serious if you’re bringing him here._

I snickered and finished my tea just as Dori sent me a text:

 

> _You little shit! You have ten minutes to get out!_

Ah, revenge is sweet.

But I probably should leave before Dori attacks. So I pull on some winter wear, go back down stairs, and show Nori the text Dori sent me. He threw his head back and laughed, clapping his hands. Dori turned to us, glaring and we ran out the back way.

Once in the car, I send Dori another text:

 

> _Nori and I are going to the movies. Use a condom_.

As we pull out of the leave the parking lot, I get Dori’s reply:

 

> _I am going to murder you!_

I read it aloud and Nori almost swerves off the road from laughing too hard.

 

> _It’s not different from what you did to me when I started dating Fili. I don’t know what you’re complaining about… ;P <3_

“So…what movie have you not seen with Fili yet?” Nori asked.

“You’d be surprised by how little we actually go to the movies,” I said. “So let’s go for action.” I look at my phone to see Dori’s new text:

 

> _I reiterate:_
> 
> _Little_
> 
> _Shit_

“Is he still angry?”

“Yeah,” I said. “Just wait till you start dating someone. Dori and I will have a _blast_.”

“I’m sure you will. What did you get him?”

“A shit list notepad,” I said, sending another text to Dori:

 

> _Use the time wisely. You’ve about three hours. Just don’t traumatize your customers._

Nori snorted. “Nice.”

 

> _Did Nori get your phone?_

One there, I show Nori the conversation thus far and he cackles loudly as I assure Dori that Nori had not touched my phone. At all.

 

> _FUCKING HELL ORI!!!_


	22. Chapter 22

Dori outdid himself with the gag gifts this year. Two gift bags. One was filled with strange oddities for myself from pickle lip balm and mints to bacon frosting and toothpaste. Yeah…Nori’s was all _bacon_ themed. So much bacon. Part of me wondered if he even tried.

“I dare you to prank Fili with the breath mints,” Nori said, smirking. I roll my eyes. I likely would.

Dori got a beer boot from Nori. Most beer boots look nothing like a boot, but this was a pretty authentic looking beer boot. At first, I was very confused why Nori got a ratty old shoe, then I held it.

It was a work of art!

“And thank you for a shit list notepad, Ori,” Dori said. “This way I can keep track of how many times I need to get back at you.”

“Sure, Dori,” Nori said.

“No, really: I need a way to who I need to exact revenge on.”

“Are you still upset about texting you sex advice?”

He tries _so hard_ to look angry about that, but there’s a smile begging to be freed. “A little bit,” he admits. "Jerks.”

“Considering how many times you did that to me, I think it was well deserved,” I said. “So, when are do we actually meet him.”

“You already know him, Ori,” Dori snapped.

“Yeah, as my teacher, not my big brother’s boyfriend—”

“No one’s talking about dating yet,” Dori snapped, blushing. Nori and I give him matching incredulous looks. Then Nori’s shit eating grin rises and Dori practically squirms. “Now, whatever it is you’re thinking, Nori, it’s _not_ like that at all.”

“What makes you think you know what I think?”

“You have that look!”

“You do,” I agreed.

Nori snorted. “Well, here’s what I’m seeing: my little brother’s dating the headmaster’s nephew. You’re dating—he’s the headmaster’s best friend, right?” I nodded. “Or not-yet-dating him. Whatever. Either way, that begs the question: does the headmaster have a sister?” he asks me.

“He does. She’s single, but I warn you: I don’t think Fili would appreciate you dating her for the heck of it.” Nori snorted.

“As if I care—oh! Was it that hot brunette lady that sat with us?”

“Yes…”

“I could live with that.”

Dori groaned and hid his face behind a hand and I shook my head. That would be so wrong! “Nori, I’m dating her son! If you got with her that would be too close to me dating a sister’s son.”

“Oh…damn it, there’s…wait. You know what. She’s hot and I’d date her anyway even if it means weirding you out.”

Dori looks ready to punch him and I’ll gladly let him. “Or you could date someone your own age,” Dori snapped. “Rather than chase after a cougar.”

“I don’t think she’s a cougar,” I muttered. It’s Fili’s _mom_ for fuck’s sake! “Her ex-husband is still in love with her and all…I don’t know.”

“Well, let’s not worry about that or our love lives. Or lack thereof.” Nori flipped Dori off while I sniggered in my sleeve, pretending to have a coughing fit.

Ah, Yuletide. How we love thee.

The relative peace was cut short by a snowball hitting the window. Impressive aim. Stupid move. The three of us moved to the window to scowl at the idiot who’d splatter the window with messy snow. Fili waved at us with a big grin. I sighed, assured my brothers I’d be back, and went to let him in.

“You know, you could still text.”

“I tried,” Fili said. “You didn’t answer.”

I reach for my phone and glower at it for running out of battery power. Stupid thing. “Sorry about that. What brings you here?”

“A few things, really.”

I nodded and mentally kicked myself. Dori would kill me. “Do you want to come in? Bit nippy out.”

“This? Nippy? If I was in my underwear, maybe.”

“No. Don’t run around anywhere in underwear. I will not be held responsible for you getting pneumonia,” I snapped, pulling him inside. “So you’re here for…”

“Firstly,” he kissed me. “Happy Yule.” He opened his jacket and handed me a brightly wrapped package. I stare at it.

“Hold that thought.” I ran up the stairs and grabbed his gift without a word to my brothers, who I know followed and were watching us from the top of the stairs. “Now, we can exchange.” I handed him my gift and we open them.

I held the pocket knife in my hands, weighing it curiously. With it was a giant gummy bear. I promise:  _nothing_ says “I love you” better than a giant gummy bear. Fili is already trading in his winter wear for the ones I had knit in bright red and dark blue and gold. He trades the thick winter gloves for the fingerless gloves/mittens and pulls the beany over his ears.

“Look all right?” he asked as he switched scarves. I nodded.

“Unless there’s something you want me to adjust—”

“Ori, I love them,” he said.

“I can’t promise they’ll be good in a snow fight—”

“Well, no, but I’ve another pair of gloves for that. These are perfect for going on a walk with the cutest guy in school.” The cooing my brothers made earned them my most scathing glare and Fili blushed. I sighed and kissed him.

“So, gift exchanges, a kiss, an invitation to walk in the snow which I promise can only lead to a snow ball fight…what else?”

“Uh…Mom wants to know if you’re family has any Christmas plans. Ours just sort of fell through the roof.” I furrowed my brow. “Erm…problems with my dad and Kili. Supposedly, they’ve been fighting and Kili’s coming as per usual, but…well…yeah. Coach Fundin will be there.”

“Naturally,” I said and we smirked toward the staircases. I know Dori is fuming at that. “Doesn’t sound like it’s fallen through the roof?”

“Our oven’s busted and Mom wants to know if yours is still functional.”

“All three of them are,” I promised. “That’s more something you need to talk to Dori about though. So we let you use our ovens and you invite us to have dinner with you guys.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I don’t see why we’d say no, but you still need to talk to Dori about the oven thing.”

“Yeah. I’ll do that, text Mom…”

“Just one other thing,” I whisper Nori’s declaration in his ear and Fili shakes his head.

“Nori, if you go _near_ my mother I swear to Mahal I will cut you down!” he shouted. Nori cursed, Dori laughed, and I hid behind Fili in hopes he’d protect me from Nori, if nothing else. Dori agreed to let Fili’s mother use our ovens if he was allowed to help prepare the meal too.

After that, Fili and I went on that walk, hands clasped together and simply enjoying the chill, talking of our day so far and what to expect at the Durin’s house and perhaps what not to expect, but might happen anyway—especially with the inclusion of my own brothers. When we returned, Dori and Dis were already busy in the kitchen and Nori was watching yuletide movies upstairs. Fili and I joined him with mugs of hot chocolate.

“Where’s Kili?” I asked.

“Either at Dad’s or at home,” Fili said. “He wasn’t there when I left, so I can’t say for sure. But he will be there at dinner tonight for sure.” I hummed and laid my head on his shoulder while we waited for Dis and Dori to tell us to get our asses to the car.

To be honest, I don’t really know what to expect at the Durin’s house tonight. Perhaps there’d be insanity. Or there’d be a game of cards and beer pong. Okay, maybe not beer pong. When we arrive, Dis and Dori volunteer us to help set up the dinner table while Nori sneaks off to join whatever conversation Coach Fundin and Thorin have.

Likely he just wants to give Fundin the shovel talk. Can’t say I blame him, but I’m not getting in the middle of Nori and anyone that could flunk me. In P.E. How does one flunk P.E. anyway? They don’t. I still decide it’s wiser to stay out of it. As I get the salad, I spy a familiar car sitting outside the house.

“Any idea why Bilbo’s not moving?” Fili asked. I shake my head and hand him the salad bowl before approaching the car. Baggins is sitting quietly, staring at something in his hand. He doesn’t even notice me till I knock on the window and watch him jump. He relaxes and the window rolls down.

“Fili invited you?”

“His mom invited me and my brothers as a thank you for using our kitchen.”

“Ah,” he said. “Still having trouble…okay. Uh…did anyone else see me?”

“Fili.”

“Shit,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

“Something wrong? I mean, if either of us deserves to be nervous, shouldn’t it be me?”

Baggins glanced at me again and handed me a little box. I open it and stared at the ring held firmly cushioned in the center of it. The band was gold with twisted knots halfway around it with a deep blue, circular gemstone.

“Is this an engagement ring?” He nodded and ran his hand through his hair. “From Thorin or for Thorin?” I asked, handing it back to him.

“For him.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“I was thinking of asking him to…” he cut himself off and ran his hand through his hair again. “Maybe I should’ve gone the more traditional look, but I just…too late to do something about it now.”

“Professor,” I said, leaning on the door. “I think he’s going to care more about you wanting to marry him more than the ring you got to commemorate it.” Baggins hummed and looked at the box again. “It’s a nice ring.” Admittedly not the classiest, but who cares? I don’t tell him that, of course, but the thought is there. “I’m sure he isn’t going to care about the metal you chose or that the gemstone’s not diamond.” I straighten. “See you inside,” I said, heading back to the house.

A couple minutes later, I notice Bilbo standing beside Thorin and once the conversation was over, they went outside.

“What’s that about?” Fili asked. I turned my face away from him so he couldn’t see my grin. He’ll know in a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODDAMNITIHADAPICTUREOFTHATMFINGRINGFORYOUALLANDITWONTPASTE!!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

When school started up again, it was hard to _not_ notice the dopey smiles on Durin’s and Baggins’ faces.

Fili had mentioned they’d not been seen for a while and the wistfulness of their gazes really perturbed him and Kili both. But what can you expect from people who progressed from partners to fiancés?

I’ve actually been avoiding the library because of this. It’s fine, but at the same time, it does make studying a little hard when you’re a bit nervous about running into your teachers making out between bookshelves again. (Not that Fili and Kili still need to know that…)

Fili slumped beside me and leaned on the table. “Make it stop!”

I arch a brow. “Did you and Kili switch bodies?”

“I don’t know how to answer that,” Fili said. “Do you want us to switch bodies?”

“No. And if you did, I’d be more curious about the science behind it anyway to want to kiss you. I mean, it’d be you but Kili’s mind, not yours. And it’d be your mind in Kili’s body. Trust me, that’s not as…pleasant a thought as you think it is.”

“I suppose not,” he sighed. “No. It’s my uncle and Bilbo. There are _way_ too many heart eyes running around them lately.”

“I didn’t really need to know that, but what do you expect? They’re engaged now. I’d get used to it.”

Fili sighed. “I guess you’re right, love.”

“Of course I’m right. And at least I have the luxury of not _seeing_ Fundin running around our place.”

“Yeah. That’s true.”

“How awkward would that be?”

“More awkward than finding out your best friend is dating your girlfriend’s brother?” Kili asked. “Is that what we’re talking about?”

I blanched. “Did you and Gimli…”

“Oh, we’re fine. I had from New Years to now to get used to the idea of him and Legolas. Not that it like it much, but…”

“Well you didn’t like me and Fili.”

“I like it more than Gimli and Legolas, but hey, it ain’t my business.”

Fili shrugged. “We can do triple dates now.”

“Those are going to be some awkward triple dates,” I said before taking a drink. They look confused. “You and Kili are brothers; Legolas and Tauriel are siblings, too. Doesn’t really allow much room for romance when you’ve two pairs of siblings verbally sparing back and forth.”

“What kind of siblings do you have?”

“The kind you verbally spar with, apparently. We do it all the time.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Fili muttered. I punch his arm and he sputters, sniggering.

“Someone’s getting domestic,” Kili muttered. Fili stuck his tongue at him. Well, at least it’s good to know that the bond of brotherhood cannot be so easily broken.

“But you’re okay with Gimli and Legolas?”

Kili shrugged. “I need to get used to it a bit more, but yeah.”

“Why?” Fili asked.

“Legolas bullied me when we took archery together,” Kili explained. “I was shorter than most of the team and needed to work a little harder to keep up with them. Eventually, I had to give up archery.”

Fili has this look in his eyes—the same look I’ve seen in my brothers’ after I would come home from a rough day. “And Gimli’s dating him?”

“Yep.”

“The traitor,” Fili muttered.

Kili snorted and I punched Fili again before kicking Kili. “He and Legolas got together because Gimli went to your defense,” I snapped. “He knew you’d act this way…I get it. Really, I _do_ get it. But really, I don’t think they expected to get together, okay?”

“Fine,” they mumbled.

“Ooh! Ori,” Kili said, fixing his puppy eyes on me and grinning. “ _Please_ try out for the spring play.”

“No.”

“But _Ori…_ ”

“No.”

“It’s _Hamlet, Zombie Killer of Denmark_ ,” Kili said, grinning. Fili almost spat out his water and quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth with. “You could be Hamlet and it’s very short. It’s just one act, a little more than half an hour. _Please?_ ”

“Tempting, but still no. Who approved of that? Baggins?”

“Who else would approve it? He saw it and just laughed and told us if we could pull it off, he’d approve it. He should _know_ we can pull this off! I mean, come on! We did _Pride and Prejudice_ last semester. This semester, we’re going full on zombie apocalypse!”

“Keep your shirt on,” I said.

“Never,” Kili said, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

“Kili, if you take your shirt off, I reserve the right to twist your nipples,” Fili snapped. Kili crossed his arms over his chest and sat back down.

“I don’t know whether to thank you or put distance between us,” I said.

Fili wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. “Thank me. I’d never twist your nipples. At least not in a painful way,” he whispers. My face feels warm.

“Can you _not_ flirt in front of me?” Kili muttered.

“Sorry,” I said.

“Definitely not sorry,” Fili said, kissing my cheek.

“Where _is_ Gimli anyway?” I asked.

“Having lunch off campus with Legolas,” Kili said. “Should be back before class starts again, unless Legolas convinces him to play hooky.” Which isn’t likely. “What are you doing after school? I was thinking we could go to the library and hang out…”

He looks so hopeful and I almost feel bad about having to turn him down. “I have to go to Smaug’s trial after school. You know: to support Dori. He’s testifying at this thing and it might be today, so…”

Kili hums. “Okay. Tomorrow?”

“I can definitely do tomorrow,” I said.

The bell rang and we left for our next class.

#

“Do I look like a penguin?” I asked.

Nori glanced up from the paper he was reading and looked at me. “No. More like a frumpy seventh grader at his first dance, but hey. Not everyone is as photogenic as I am.” I flip him off. He sniggered as I go to fix my suit and muttering how that I, at least, don’t look like a thirty’s gangster.

Out of the three of us, Dori looks the most respectable. Scratch that, he looks classy. He arches a brow at us. “What are you two doing?”

“Trying to not look like your clones,” Nori said.

Well there’s that. It’s a good thing to strive for: not Dori’s clones.

That’s so witty I should tattoo that to my ass.

Ooh, I like that. _That’s so witty I should tattoo that to my ass_ …For now, I’ll file that away in the corner of my brain that’s labeled “sass and sarcasm.”

I find it wiser to keep my mouth shut when Nori decides to be sassy. Dori can only handle _one_ of us sassing him at a time. If we both do, he gets flustered and right now, flustering him is the _worst_ thing we can do. He needs to be calm.

“Well, if you’re both done primping yourselves, let’s go.”

For half a moment, I almost think he _wants_ us to not be ready, but then it’s gone and there’s nothing but determination in my brother’s face. I look at Nori as we leave and he, too, doesn’t look happy by our need to go, but just as resigned.

Maybe I’m the only one really having second thoughts, but maybe not?

I try to use the time in which we get to the courthouse to calm down. I don’t want to see Smaug again if I can help it and I think that’s part of the problem. I _can’t_ help it. I can only hope he doesn’t see me and decide to out that I was a part of what led to his arrest in the first place.

Baggins is there, pacing outside the room. He stopped when he saw us. “You’re here too?”

“Yes,” Dori answered before I could. “I was asked to testify against Smaug. You?”

“Oh, uh, I’m the ex that led to his arrest,” he said, refusing to glance at me.

I stuff my hands in my pockets and refuse to look up at him, too nervous to do anything else but follow my brothers into the room and take a seat beside Nori and wait for the trial to start.

When Smaug is brought out, he doesn’t glance at the audience behind him. I count that as a win, but I don’t feel like I can relax just yet.

Once the judge arrived and the trial started, Smaug looks behind at us and his eyes lock in my direction and for a moment, I think he _is_ looking at me. He’s not, when I’m brave enough to look away, I notice he’s staring at Baggins, who refuses to be the first to break eye contact. It’s steely and, at last, Smaug turns away when the judge says his name.

Baggins relaxed only for a moment before he is called to the stand.

I brace myself for what is to come. I don’t expect it to be…well, honestly, I don’t know what to expect at all. I doubt it’ll be anything like any other court drama thing we’d see on TV.

Maybe it wouldn’t be like that at all. Who knows? I don’t.

I just hope this ends quickly.


	24. Chapter 24

My name is never mentioned. Nor is Dori’s, but Dori said it’d only be a matter of time before he’ll be called to testify against him. We just don’t know when.

As Dori and Baggins talked, I was dragged outside the courthouse by Nori to a café. Once some tea was in my hand, he took to staring at me. It was that stare that said, “You’re going to tell me what’s up and we’ve got until Dori comes, so spill.” Nori never outwardly says he wants to talk. Food without Dori hovering over us is how he makes it clear he wants to talk, even when I don’t want to. Especially when I don’t to. 

I slump my shoulders. “Is this about the trial?”

“You were stiffer than a board while we were in there,” Nori said. “What did you do?”

“What makes you think I did something?”

“Because when you weren’t still, you were fidgeting awfully.”

I slumped my shoulders. “Dori can’t know,” I said before telling him about what Smaug wanted from me. Nori listened, drinking his coffee as calmly as one could. Once finished, I stared at my own cup.

“You’re right: he can’t know,” he agreed. “So I won’t tell him. If he finds out, he’ll get angry at you first, and then he’ll smack Smaug for the sheer nerve and he’d also go after your teacher for putting you in danger even though you stayed in the car with the cops.” I nodded. “Ori.” I looked up. Nori is grinning. “Way to be a bad ass.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You did something even I wouldn’t have done at your age. I wouldn’t have been brave enough to stand up to someone like Smaug.”

“Yeah you would have.”

“Not in the way you did it, though,” he said. “Remember that. I’m not like you, Ori. I’m not as smart as you and Dori ever have been. Calling the cops is never my go-to response in a crisis. Oh, well, that took him long enough.”

I follow his line of sight to see Dori approaching the café, brow pinched. He shouldn’t be worried. He’s our ride. We wouldn’t leave without him. “I wasn’t that long,” he said, when he approached us. Nori and I exchanged glances.

“Long enough,” Nori said. “What were you and Baggins doing? Each other’s nails?” I want to bang my head against the table for that. Damn you, Nori! Dori huffed, muttered about tea, and got in line. Once he has a drink of his own, we’re on our way home. The more distance put between me and the courthouse helped me relax and I’m not looking forward to the next trial. He might point me out then.

And if he does? What then? Will he out me?

What would he do?

 _Get a fucking grip, Ori_! I snap at myself, still seemingly calm in the back seat even though I’m actually a mess on the inside.

Once home, I mumble about homework and head to my room, locking myself in my room and hiding under the sheets.

I don’t want to go back to the courthouse for the rest of this damn trial.

#

Kili’s got a scratch on his cheek when he comes to school the next day. It’s just his luck that his uncle sees it and as scary as Durin is, I’ve never seen him that scary before as he pulls Kili into his office. I don’t see him again until after lunch at the locker.

“Hey, what happened?” I asked.

He touched his injured cheek. “My Dad,” he said darkly. I feel like lead. “And apparently Thorin’s really fucking perceptive. We were packing my things up all morning. Still up to going to the library?”

“Won’t your dad…”

“Yeah, but what can he do? I’m not a kid anymore. I’m not voting age yet, but Thorin said he didn’t want to risk me getting more hurt.”

"Has he been—”

Kili sighed. “Relax, this is the first time he raised his hand to me. All I did was call him out on what he did to Fili and told him I don’t want to stay with him anymore, so…I’m okay,” he smiled, but it’s strained. “My stuff’s at my mom’s and Thorin’s now, so we’ll be unpacking it through the week.”

“Are you sure you want to go to the library?” I asked. “I could help unpack your things instead. Gimli could come over, too. We wouldn’t mind.”

“Uh, yeah, I don’t mind,” he said. “Though how Thorin knew…”

“He’s probably dealt with this sort of thing before,” I said. “Maybe even been on the receiving end. But to be honest, I can’t say for sure. You’d have to ask Fili.”

He nodded and went to his next class. I feel terrible for him, but there’s very little for me to do about it. In the meantime, I sit in my last three classes, wondering if there’s anything I can do to help. Outside of helping him get settled at his mom’s, probably not. We drive to the house together and Gimli asked no questions. Either he decided not to pry or he decided to leave Kili be for now. Once there, we help him get his room put together. I’ve never been to his house before and when I learned about his dad, I didn’t want to. I’ve only ever seen him once, at the play, and even then…

I don’t know.

Still, once the room is put together, Kili flops down on the mattress, weary and not quite his old, cheery self yet. There’s a knock on the door and Thorin steps in. His brow furrows as he looks around. “Dinner’s ready,” he announced before leaving, door wide open behind him.

“That was awkward,” Gimli said.

“He’s always been a bit awkward,” Kili said. “Especially when he’s trying to be nice. Honestly, I don’t get it.” Neither do I. Was he not nice?

He seemed like it to me whenever I was around…or is that just Kili’s perceptive of him. Hopefully his opinion of his uncle changes now that he’s here. There’s six places set and three large pizzas set for us. Fili is already seated, confused by our presence. I sit beside him, greeting him with a kiss and we grab our preferred slices. 

I’ll let Kili explain to him.

#

“I like living there, but I hate it,” Kili said. His bounce back is remarkable. I don’t think I’d be able to recover from being hit by someone as close to me as my father was to him so quickly (not that my brothers would dare. Sometimes it helps being the youngest). “It’s insanity. Watching Thorin and my mum is like watching you and your brothers. Just one sarcastic remark after the other…”

“That’s weird?” Fili asked, frowning. “I thought that was normal.”

They looked at me. Right: they don’t know how to be proper siblings.

“It’s normal,” I said. “Very normal. And if you’re close enough, if you go too far they _will_ call you out. Otherwise, it’s fine. I make fun of my brothers all the time. In retaliation, they make fun of me. Fili, you know what I mean.”

“If you mean all the times they’ve texted you about condoms and sex advice…”

“Oh, yeah, they did do that,” Kili snickered.

“And another thing: why did I get put in the room next to Thorin’s?” I clicked my tongue and Fili hid his face, shoulders shaking from laughing too hard. “Is he and Baggins usually…”

“Yeah. But just on weekends.”

“Last night was not Friday or Saturday, Fili!”

“Okay, _usually_ they get together just on weekends. Since Bilbo proposed, they’ve been a bit more amorous than necessary.”

Kili’s nose wrinkled and I try to feel sorry for him.

I can’t feel sorry for him. I just can’t. “Is it at least sexy?” I asked, watching their faces crunch up in disgust. Worth it. Entirely worth it. I shrug. “Sorry I asked.”

“Not as if we’d be able to answer that,” Fili muttered. “Bilbo, sure. He’s a bit hot.”

“What?”

Fili blushed and I wish I could look angry about this, but I can’t. He is. Not like how Thorin is, but yeah. He’s hot. "I wouldn’t…sleep with him…I happen to like living, thank you. Thorin would kill me and I’m scared that you will too.”

“Do look like I’m going to kill you?”

“A little bit.”

I throw my head back and laughed. Damn it, that was fucking hilarious! I kissed his cheek before escaping the cafeteria for class. To be honest, I’m glad Kili’s with his mom again. I know he somehow managed to come out pretty healthy despite living with his dad, but maybe these things just don’t…or maybe there’s more to Kili that I don’t know about. He’s so chipper, I just…

I don’t know.

But looking back at them, it looks like being brothers will end up being easy for them, given how they’re laughing and joking with each other. Perhaps things will work out for the best anyway.


	25. Chapter 25

“You’re going to be here with me, wallowing in pity won’t you?” Nori asked. I arch a brow from the book I’m reading. “C’mon, the three of us used to scoff at Valentine’s Day!”

“Find another mate or two,” I said. “I’ve plans.”

“You and Dori both…please? I don’t want to wallow in pity on my lonesome.”

“No,” I snapped. “I’m going out with Fili, my friends, and their significant others.”

“But Dori’s going to dinner with Dwalin!”

“They’re dating. I think that’s quite normal.” No matter how much I don’t want to think of my brother dating my teacher, Dori’s not been as much of a worrywart since meeting Dwalin. To be honest, it’s nice seeing Dori more relaxed.

“Look, there are plenty of things singles do on Valentine’s Day,” I reminded him. “You’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah? I might just take the chance to text you and Dori during your dates.”

“Do that and it’ll be the last thing you do,” Dori snarled from the other side of the store where he was hanging Valentine’s Day décor. Nori stuck his tongue out and I laughed. “You two _could_ help!”

“We _could_ ,” I said. “But what’s in it for us?”

Nori and I high-fived as Dori glowered at us. “Meat-lover’s Pizza. Extra pep.” Ooh, he’s good. We exchanged looks and got up to help.

#

“Would it make me weird if I say that _The Princess Bride_ is one of the _best_ romance movies out there?” Tauriel asked.

There’s a collective nod. It’s better than most romance movies, I suppose, if one forgets that Buttercup decides never to love again until Wesley returns. Beyond that, she’s hard core.

(To be honest, Inigo is my bae. Do not tell Fili, but it’s true. Inigo…yes…)

Fili’s arm wrapped around my shoulders as we walked to a Chinese restaurant. “It’s not the best out there, but it’s definitely among the top five. Or at least should be.”

Tauriel nodded. Good to know that she and Fili got along, otherwise things might be awkward for Kili. Well, more awkward. Legolas, for the most part, had been silent, keeping as much distance between him and Kili as possible. Of course, there was always the weird look he’d usually send out.

Yes, weird. But he doesn’t seem to be acting in a way that would suggest a past of putting someone down for one reason or other.

Perhaps he changed.

Or perhaps he had been chastised enough for his actions to keep his opinions about Kili locked away.

Honestly, I don’t know. Hell, I don’t know if I _want_ to know.

Either way, the night is more than slightly tense for us. Despite the tension between Legolas and Kili, who have to get along by association now, it really could be worse.

Thankfully, most of the people out here are couples too absorbed in their own world to pay attention to any same-sex couples around—us included. Hell, others might assume we’re Tauriel’s harem. That would be hilarious.

I tighten my grip around Fili’s hand and lay my head on his shoulder. “I love you,” I whispered.

“Stop being cute!” Kili snapped. “Please? It’s creepy how mushy you two can be.”

“Fuck off, Kili,” Fili retorted as I flip him off with my other hand. Kili stuck his tongue out at us, earning a slap to the back of his head from Tauriel.

“Behave.”

“I am behaving!”

“He actually is,” Legolas said, smirking. “And you know that, Tuari.’

“Ass.”

Okay, so maybe there’s a downside to going on a date where two thirds are also siblings. We intend to break away from each other eventually.

Legolas holds the restaurant door open for us. “Ladies and shorties first.” Gimli pinched his shoulder, making him hiss. I kind of feel sorry for the guy. His sister and partner are relentless. Then again, I don’t think I’d be pleased with Fili if he was rude to one of my friends or brothers either.

A few looks get sent our way and perhaps a few whispers. It’s hard to ignore, but Gimli and Legolas don’t seem bothered. At least, not as bothered by it as I feel. Fili’s arm wrapped around my shoulders. His other hand cupped my cheek and he kissed me gently.

“Don’t listen to them,” he whispered. “You’re mine and I’m yours. Completely.” He pressed his forehead to mine. “Okay love?”

I nodded, biting my lip. We sit down, reluctantly parting. Our server hands out menus before making his tactical retreat. (Not that I think he’s homophobic. That would be a problem…nah, it’s the usual spiel. “here are you menus. I’ll be back in a bit.” Yeah. That kind of retreat.)

A socked foot crawled up my calf and I do what I can to control my blush. I place my hand over Fili’s hand and write “stop” on his skin with my finger. I don’t think he noticed and I already got a weird look from Gimli, so I’m stuck possibly playing footsy with my boyfriend.

Except is this really the best time to flirt?

How many other couples are playing footsy? Or how many are feeling each other up under the tables?

I sigh and decide to fight back, slipping my foot out of my shoe, drawing my heel over Fili’s ankle. The server returns with glasses filled to the brim with water. He asks if there’s any drinks we’d like and a call for Pepsi is echoed around the table.

When he leaves again, Fili squeezes my hand and his toes rub against the instep of my foot.

“The two of you are not as subtle or sneaky as you think,” Kili said.

Well, if I wasn’t blushing before, I am _now_. Fili’s just as red and while I put my foot back in my shoe and try to disappear under the table, Fili looks ready to fight his brother. I don’t think we’ll be doing group dates again after this.

“Maybe you should stop being a little brother,” Gimli suggested. “Just once? Would that kill you?”

Kili blinked. “Maybe.”

“Being a little brother isn’t a choice,” I said. “Nor a lifestyle.”

“It’s a state of being.”

“You can’t change it.”

“Have to live with it.”

“And you end up getting away with everything and the older brothers always get in trouble.”

“It’s wonderful.”

“I hate you both,” Fili muttered, pressing his forehead to the table. Kili sniggers while I take a drink of water. The server returns with our sodas and asks if we’re ready to order yet. We aren’t. He shuffles away and we at last open our menus. I nudge Fili.

“Want me to order for us?” He gave me a thumbs up and refused to raise his head, so I scratch his head while looking through the menu.

“The fuck they doing letting faggots in here?” someone proclaimed boldly, halting me in scratching Fili’s head. I know that voice and force myself to take a breath as Fili lifts his head and turns around.

“You got a problem, mate?” Gimli is cracking his knuckles and I try to tune out the “conversation.”

“Oi, isn’t that Ori Risius?”

“Well, if it isn’t the little fag that—”

That’s it.

I grab the knife and stand, seizing Bolg’s shirt and pressing the sharp edge against his cheek. “Did we not already establish that I could kick your ass if I wanted?” I asked, “Because I remember quite clearly that I managed to break your collar bone last year. You know, the action that got me expelled.”

“You fought dirty.”

“Considering if we fought fairly—never did, by the way—you’d have an advantage in strength and height, fighting dirty was really the only way I’d be able to beat your ass. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“You little piece of—”

“How _is_ your collar bone, by the way?” I asked, smirking. It’s probably healed by now. “Were I to break it again, how long would you be out of commission?” He paled. Long enough.

Someone cleared their throat and we looked at the manager. “I’m sorry, gentlemen, but I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

Bolg smirked. “Hear that Risius—”

“You, too, Sir.”

Bolg’s girlfriend hid her face in her hand and Fili grabbed his jacket. I set the knife down as our group got up. “How much do we owe for the drinks?” Legolas asked as we filed out. Fili wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me, flipping Bolg off.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said. I nod and he looked at the others. “Ori and I are heading out.”

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do,” Kili shot at us. I let Fili lead me to a hotel and he led me to a room.

“Don’t we need to check in?”

“Nope, already did,” he said, opening the door for me. “Are you all right?”

“You mean Bolg? Yeah, I’m fine,” I said.

“You broke his collarbone?”

“Likely it just incapacitated him for a bit,” I said. “When I did that, it was almost summer.”

“And you were expelled, leading you to start school at Erebor.”

“Yeah,” I said. “Do you blame me? I had to do something.”

“I don’t. In fact,” he placed his hands on my hips, pulling me to his chest. “It was kind of hot to watch. More scary, but still hot.”

“We didn’t get to eat.”

“We got room service.”

“Seriously?”

“I think we deserve to dine in a little luxury,” he said, picking up the menu. “Pizza?”

I snort. “Yeah, why not.”

“With champagne?”

“I don’t think that makes it any classier.”

“Don’t see why it wouldn’t,” Fili said, pushing me against the wall. “Pizza, champagne, a hot guy.”

“Yeah, quite a turn on there.”

“You’ve no idea.”

“Asshole.”

“Just for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go back to chapter 25 before reading this. I replaced that chapter, but I don't think I did it right...anyway! Enjoy

Fili’s arms are locked around my waist and constricting my movement, and here I am in need to use the toilet unable to break free from his embrace, no matter how much I beg him to wake up and let me go.

In the end, I’m stuck holding in pee while running my hands through his hair. His hips cant and I can feel him getting hard against my leg trapped between his. I can assure you, I would love to take care of that when he wakes up…

I pull my leg free, escape his embrace at last, and make my escape to the bathroom. Once relieved, I return to the bedroom. He’s awake, staring at me as I climb back under the covers, straddling his waist and kissing him. “Morning,” he purred against my lips.

“Good morning, yourself,” I said. “I was up nearly fifteen minutes before you.”

“And in dire need to use the loo,” he said, a hand sliding down my leg. “Sorry if your bladder’s mad.” I pinched his shoulder and he rolled us over, kissing me and pinning my hands to the pillow. He rolled his hips against mine, kissing my neck.

“It’ll be fine,” I said. “Can we _not_ talk about my bladder?”

“Fair enough,” Fili said, kissing a trail down my chest. “I want to focus on a more external part of your anatomy anyway.”

His hand disappears under the covers and strokes my cock as he kisses a nipple. His other hand fitted under my knee and pushed my leg up, his cock flush against my ass.

My hands twist the sheets and my breathing grows a little labored as he sucks my nipple and strokes my cock. His hips cant at one point, the tip of his cock brushed against my hole and I whimper, biting my lip. He rolls his hips again and I clear my throat.

“Condom, Fi.”

“Give me one, then,” he said, licking my nipple.

I twist around to reach for the packet and hand it to him before seizing the lube to stretch myself while he puts it on. I’m still a little loose from the night before, so prep doesn’t take much time and when I pull out, I hand Fili the lube.

A moment passed before we’re joined. He angles our hips so that when he thrusts, he brushes against my prostate. His hands grip my hips as he thrusts, his chest pressed against my back. My vision spots with each touch and I hide my face in the pillow.

“I love you,” he whispers. “Fuckin’ love you so much, Ori.”

I clench around him, hearing him hiss, hips canting as it becomes a chant in my ear. A prayer only I could hear till I’m blinded by pleasure as my release overcomes me. Fili follows a few seconds later and for a few moments, we catch our breath. Fili kisses my shoulder, his knuckles rubbing up and down my sides.

“I love you,” he whispered again.

“Love you, too,” I said, turning my head so I could kiss him. He slipped out, leaving us shuddering, and rolled onto his back.

“Is it weird that I want to spend my life with you?” he asked. “I mean, I know we’ve still a lot of time, but right now, I can’t even imagine what it was like before you.”

“I bet that’s hormones talking,” I say, smiling at him.

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

“I suppose so.” I tuck my arms under my chest. “But rationally, we still have college to think about.”

“Not till next year,” he reminded me. “Who knows, maybe we’ll get into the same school.”

I hummed. “That’s not really a good idea,” I said. “I love you, but I’d rather chose a school that fits my needs, you know? And what if we break up? It’d be awkward if we got into the same school and then had to keep running into each other. I’d rather think about it rationally, Fi.”

“Do you think we will break up?” Does he have to sound so sad?

“I can’t say. At the moment, I can’t imagine it. I’m just trying to be logical about it.”

“I know,” he said, turning on his side. “I don’t want to think about that. I don’t want to think that I might lose you when it took me so much effort to win you over.”

“Despite that I hurt you.”

“I get it. I do. I just _saw last night_ the guy who terrorized you. I saw you stand up to him. You’re strong, Ori. Stronger than you think. And yeah, I’m always going to wish you didn’t lump me with someone like _that_ , but I get wanting to protect yourself. And now you don’t have to be alone,” he said, pulling me into his arms and kissing me. “I love you so much, Ori.”

“I know,” I said. “I love you—”

Our phones go off at about the same time and the spell is broken. Valentine’s Day is over and it’s time to go home lest we face the wrath of Dis and Dori. I’d rather not.

#

It was Nori who called me. Not Dori. Dori, according to him, is still out and might not be back for a while yet. I don’t know if Nori understands the term, “too much information.” He’s still not home when I arrive and he isn’t home till midafternoon, walking in to see me and Nori drinking tea at the table.

“What?”

“Where have you been?” Nori asked while I sip my tea. Dori scowled, but there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Sod off, you brats,” he growled, marching off. Nori raised his fist and I knocked it with my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's short, but damn, still having trouble finding inspiration, so...expect shorter chapters, I guess...


	27. Chapter 27

I do _not_ want to go back to the courthouse, but Dori was finally going to take the stand along with other business owners who’d been scammed by Smaug.

As much as I don’t like it, he needs Nori and me there for support. One way or another.

Dori’s story is quite similar to the others:

Smaug came.

Made an offer.

If they complied, they weren’t threatened with economic crisis.

If they refused, they were.

Despite the case they built, Smaug seemed quite eerily confident. At recess, he stood and glanced at—no, past us. Looking over my shoulder, I see Professor Baggins again, glaring at him and once Smaug is out, he stood and strode out of the room.

Dori squeezed my shoulder.

“Let it be,” he said. “Everything will be all right.”

“Are you sure?”

“He may look confident, but there’s no way the jury will let him get away with it. Come on. There’s enough time to get some lunch and eat it too.”

I’m not so sure of that. There’s likely a huge line at the nearest fast serve places, but we go to a café and somehow manage to eat with time to spare after. I spot Professor Baggins again, arguing quietly with someone on the other end of his phone. I bite my lip and approach him.

“Look, I have to go— _Yes_ , Thorin. I am very much aware of that. You’re not stating anything new. I’ll call you when we’re done for the day. No, I’m _not_ coming home right now. Damn it, Thorin I don’t like this any more than you do.” I cleared my throat and he looked at me. “I have to go. I’ll call after it’s done. _Goodbye, Thorin_.” He hung up and sighed. “Sorry about that, Ori.”

“Why do you keep coming if you don’t have to?”

He ran his hand through his hair. “I need to be sure he’ll actually go away. It looks like he will, at least. And trust me, I’m glad for that. What about yourself.”

“Moral support, I suppose. For Dori,” I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets. “I thought he’d come with you.”

“He wanted to. I told him not to. Thorin can be a little…volatile, especially where it comes to me.” he winced. “That came out wrong…I mean he’s…”

“Protective?”

“Yes. I take it you know how that can be. Being with Fili and all.”

“Actually no,” I admit, smiling. “Fili knows I can take care of myself and would only step up if needed.” He snorted.

“Must be nice having a partner that trusts you enough to take care of yourself.”

“He trusts you, I think, but he probably worries too,” I said. “Is that really so bad?” he arches a brow at me. “I just mean that he really loves you, at least from what I can tell.”

Bilbo sighed again.

“I know. Perhaps better than most save his own family. It doesn’t make it easier to deal with, though. We should get back inside,” he said, pointing at the people returning to the court room. “Ori.” I turned to him, blinking. “Try not to do anything reckless again.”

A grin bloomed on my face. “I’ll try,” I said.

#

Fili kissed my cheek before sitting down and handing me an envelope. “Family reunion,” he said. “Like Christmas but bigger and no presents. Significant others are invited, too.”

“Okay,” I said, tucking it in my back pack. He laid his head on my shoulder.

“You’ll come, right?”

“Of course I’ll come. If I left you alone with Kili, chaos will erupt. No, I’m coming to help Tauriel control the two of you. And for the deserts.”

“Wise decision.”

“Hey free food is always a reason to go somewhere.”

“Fair enough,” Fili said. He lifted his head off Ori’s shoulder and kissed his cheek again. “I’ll let you eat,” he said. “Have a meeting with my uncle.”

“Meeting? Isn’t going to the headmaster’s office a bad thing?”

“Not when the headmaster’s your uncle. Sometimes it’s just about picking up the groceries after school,” he said with a shrug.

He stood and gave me a real kiss, gently pinching my chin between his fingers and left. I shook my head as Kili approached. He slipped into a seat and reached for my hands. “Please say you’ll join in this time? May is almost upon us. We need backdrops.”

“You’re going with the standard black ones, Kili. You don’t need me. Now if you wanted me to write the script, that would be doable. And since you already have one, you don’t really need me. You just _want_ me there.”

“It’d be fun.”

“I’ll be at your family reunion.”

“Oh God, he got to you already! I was planning to hide at Gimli’s.”

“Or you could go and bring Tauriel.”

“I could…But Thorin hates her father, so…”

“Well, is she her father? I don’t think he’d hold that against her. It’s seems like a petty thing to do.”

Kili smiled. “Bilbo thinks so too. Now if they could just _stop_ shagging each other so much, that’d be great…” I threw a carrot stick at him. It hit his nose.

#

Dwalin, it so happened, was a cousin of sorts and would be at the reunion, so that meant only one thing: all three of us would be there. After all, why leave Nori out of the fun?  Everything’s more fun when Nori’s there to hit on your cute older cousin. Hopefully he’ll go for the cute older cousin and not Fili’s mom.

When we arrive, Dori goes to find Dwalin while I stick with Nori so he doesn’t feel left out. It’s kind of weird being tailed by your older brother while looking for your boyfriend, but there it is. I don’t happen to mind much since I didn’t really know many people there either outside Fili’s immediate family. I find Fili next to an old man in a wheelchair, looking rather uncomfortable. I nudge Nori and head over to him.

“Hey,” I said. He managed a small smile as I sat beside him. “You don’t look like you’re having that much fun.”

“It’s a reunion,” he said. “Since when are they fun?”

“Dratted woman, where’s Iris?” the old man snapped.

Fili winced and glanced at him.

“Grandfather?” I whispered.

“Great-grandfather,” he corrected. He cleared his throat. “Thror? Would you like something to drink?”

“Iris is getting lemonade.” He sighed.

“I’ll go see where she got to, then,” he said, swallowing. Damn, he looks really uncomfortable.

“All right,” he said, patting his hand. “You do that, Frerin.”

“Thror, I’m _Fili_.”

“Oh? What happened to Frerin?”

“He’s over by the grill with Thorin,” Fili said, pointing in their direction.

The brothers were arguing over something. At least that’s what it looked like to me. Frerin does look like Fili. Quite a bit. (Actually, wouldn’t it be the other way around? Fili looked like Frerin? Yeah. That would be more accurate.)

“I’ll be right back with some lemonade,” Fili said. I follow him. “Sorry about that,” he said. “He has Alzheimer’s and I’m _way_ out of my depth…”

“Where is his wife?” I ask quietly, hoping I wasn’t stepping over toes.

Fili handed me a cup of lemonade.

“She died,” he said. “What else? Peacefully, in her sleep last year. It didn’t help and I’m scared to upset him by reminding him that she’s not here.”

He picked up two more cups of lemonade and we returned to Thror. He handed the cup to him, getting a gruff thank you.

I scan the crowd, finding Nori talking to Dis with a winsome smile on his face and her laughing. I don’t point it out to Fili. Let Nori have his fun. He’d have two sons and two brothers _at least_ to contend with if he does something he shouldn’t.

“How is everything over here?” Another man asked.

His hair was not as white, more grey-white-black and a hint of mirth in his gaze.

Fili relaxed. “Fine, Grampa. You?”

“Half a thought away from kicking those two off the grill before something explodes,” he said, motioning to the grill where Frerin and Thorin still were. He glanced at me. “Don’t think I’ve met you yet.”

Fili and I blushed and I stood. “Ori Risius, Sir.”

“We’re…uh…”

“You do know I raised Thorin, Fili. No harm in it. Nice to meet you, lad,” he said grabbing my hand and shaking it. “Not scared you off yet, have we?”

“No, not yet.”

“Where’s Iris gotten to?” Thror muttered. “Thrain? You wouldn’t happen to know where your mother is, do you?”

Fili looked helpless.

“Go ahead and find that brother of yours. Kili’s been avoiding everyone.”

Fili groaned. We thanked him and walked off.

“Should we get Kili?”

“Nah, Tauriel’s not here yet so we’ll grab him when she does,” he said. “Supposedly, he’s being as bad as Thorin used to be.” Kili? Act like Thorin? I shake my head.

“Unlikely.”

“Well, he’s hiding for some reason. Who cares what that reason is? Let him hide if he wants to. It’s not like he knows these people any more than I do.”

I squeeze his hand. “I love you.”

“As do I,” he said, pressing his forehead to mine. There’s a camera flash and we turn to a kid, couldn’t be much older than eight, smirking at us.

“THORIN!!” Fili snapped. The kid wiggled his eyebrows and ran off. Fili almost darted after him, but I wrapped my arm around his.

“It’s just a kid.”

“Yeah. An annoying kid!”

“How about you introduce me to your other relatives?” I asked. “And leave Mini-Thorin alone.”

“Mini-Thorin is a menace.”

“I can tell. But really, all he did was take a picture of us. Harmless. Could be worse.” He growled and I kissed his cheek. “Could be much worse.”

“Fine. Fine. Want to see if there’s food?”

I grin. “Definintely.”


	28. Chapter 28

“So this is the famous Ori I’ve been hearing about,” Frerin said. “Damn, kid, you know how to pick them.” He ruffled Fili’s hair and Fili shoved his uncle’s hand off.

“We’re just getting some food,” he said. “A couple hotdogs would be great.”

Frerin stuck his tongue out at Thorin and Thorin flipped him off. Frerin gasped. “Thorin! There are impressionable children here!”

“They’re eighteen. The finger is _not_ the worst thing they have seen, I promise you that,” Thorin said.

“We’ll take a couple hamburgers too,” I said. Fili shrugged and Thorin smirked at his brother. And I thought my brothers could be immature.

“Thorin’s the better cook anyway,” Fili said. Frerin gaped at us in mock offense. “Unless we’re talking about Bilbo, then there’s really no competition.”

They nodded and two plates were handed to us. “Condiments are over there,” Thorin said. “And get your brother to come downstairs.”

“Not likely,” Fili said, smiling. “He’ll come down when he wants to.”

We go to fill the plates with more food and I snort. “I thought me and my brothers could be immature. They’re worse than you and Kili.”

“No, not really. They’re always like that. Playful banter sort of thing. Like just now with the hot dogs and the hamburgers. They probably bet on who could get more people to request their own food. Except, likely, Thorin’s going to lose because he’s not really a sales person, you know?”

“Ah. And we don’t tell him. I get it.”

“If you value your life and sanity, yes,” Fili said. We found a couple spots next to each other and took them as fast as we could. “More lemonade?”

“Please.”

He kissed my cheek and went inside while I sat down in the folding chair and stretch before taking a massive bite of my hamburger. A hand patted my shoulder and I glanced at Dori.

“Enjoying yourself so far?”

I swallow. “A bit,” I said. “You?” Dori shrugged and I spotted Fili return with Kili and Tauriel. “Nori?”

“I was about to ask you that. I’ve not seen him for a few minutes.”

“Oh.” That can’t be good. “Well, it’s not like he’ll do something he shouldn’t.” Dori glared at me. It’s Nori. Of course, he’d do something he shouldn’t.

Fili sits beside me while Kili goes around introducing Tauriel to the rest of his relatives. “Hi, Dori.”

“Is Nori inside?”

“Yes. He’s with my mom. He was behaving when I saw him. It was literally a minute ago.” Dori deflated, now looking more relieved.

“Okay, thank you, Fili.”

He walked away toward the house. Fili and I looked at each other and shrugged.

“So,” I said, “is there anyone I should avoid meeting?”

“Um, not really,” he said. “Mini-Thorin’s father, Dain,” he pointed at a red haired man laughing boisterously with Thrain, “Will likely give you a bear hug hard enough to crack your back. Dwalin you already know and that’s his brother Balin. He and Frerin work together.” He looked around. “There’s my grandma. The blonde lady talking to Tauriel.”

And on the list went. Damn. I only had three brothers. That’s easy to keep straight. This? I don’t even know how I’m going to remember this. Not at all.

At last, he finishes listing off relatives and I let him eat. Sometimes there is just nothing else to do, I suppose. I offer to get desserts but he insists.

“It is a dangerous world out there. Best to stay here while I get us cookies and cake,” he said. “Chocolate or vanilla?”

“Surprise me.”

“Ooh, _ooh_. You’ll regret that.” He runs into the house, leaving me laughing. I don’t know why it’s funny, but it’s funny.


	29. Chapter 29

No one could say they were surprised when Nori got in trouble with Fili’s uncles. Alternatively, no one could say they were surprised when Thorin and Frerin half dragged, half carried Nori out of the house and threw him in their pool. I don’t know what he did, but I’m just going to sit by Fili and be amused while Dori tries to figure out what happened.

I take another bite of the ice cream cake Fili brought (oreo flavor, if you believe it or not). I don’t know what he did and I’m sure I don’t need to know, but I kind of want to.

But my attempt to talk to my brother is thwarted by Kili’s emergence with Tauriel. They get swarmed.

I mean _swarmed_.

Who knows how long any of them have seen Kili and for him to bring his significant other is another exciting thing for the Durins I suppose.

“You want to go say hi?”

“Nah. I can wait. I see him all the time anyway.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’m more interested in finding out what Nori did to get himself in trouble with your uncles anyway.”

“You mean beside talk to my mother?”

“Was she uncomfortable with him?”

“Didn’t seem like it, but he is your brother…”

“Yeah, I know. I can guess how disturbing that might be. It’s bad enough that my other brother is dating our teacher.”

“Not as bad as you think. I would rather _that_ than your brother try to date my mother.”

“I know,” I said, rubbing his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

Kili and Tauriel joined us.

“I see you escaped the swarm.”

Kili snorted and sat across from me, Tauriel beside him. “Yep,” he said. “And none too soon. We ate inside gathering the courage needed to face these old badgers.”

“Valid.”

Kili smirked and leaned forward. “Thorin’s handing out tickets to the school play,” he said. “He even said he has a friend who is friends with a talent scout.”

We stare at him.

“So you might be able to get an acting career?” I ask.

Kili nodded. “I mean, Thorin did say he wanted us to finish high school first, but if I still want to pursue the arts post high school, then I could!”

I shake my head. “I hate you right now. I really hate you.”

“Hey, it’s a talent agent and you’re an artist-slash-writer, you could meet them too.”

I blink. “Can I?”

“I don’t see why not,” Kili said, grinning.

“Fucking talented kids,” Fili muttered. Tauriel rolled her eyes. “I don’t even know what I want to do with my life yet!”

“You have time,” I remind him. “College isn’t definite so just take your Gen Ed classes and whatever you want after and figure out what major best suits the classes you’ve taken.”

“That’s one way to go about it, I suppose…”

“Tauriel wants to be a teacher.”

“Jr. High Earth Science and Biology,” she said, grinning. “And possibly coach an archery team.”

“Nice,” I said. I couldn’t teach if I wanted to. Seriously, I was thinking of going into library science. Think about it: it’s quiet. There are books everywhere…

“So I’m the only one who doesn’t really know what they’re going to do after high school?” Fili asked, paling. “Damn. I should probably figure something out.”

“Just stick with what you’re good at, love,” I suggest, “But I’ll support whatever you decide to do.”

“Aw…”

“I know, they’re cute. Now if only one was _not_ my brother.”

“Be nice!”

“This is nice for him,” Fili said, grinning. I nod. It is. This is as nice as a little brother is expected to be. Really, it could be so much worse. Such as, say, Nori shoving Dori into the pool for laughs.

At least Dwalin is there to defend Dori if need be. Not that Dori needs to be defended, but watching Nori evade our gym teacher’s bear-like hands is actually surprisingly entertaining.


	30. Chapter 30

Not being needed at the last trial was a godsend.

But I needed to know he’d be gone for good. I needed to know that my family would be safe from him. So I went and sat with Professor Baggins through the sentencing.

His numerous crimes were read off one by one Twenty-six years. It didn’t seem like enough, but Baggins was grinning through the whole thing. When Smaug was led away, he looked ashen, head bowed. I looked at Baggins again.

“Well, that settles that,” he said.

He noticed my confusion and cleared his throat.

“Aside from the sentencing, he’ll have to start over and that is dependent on whether or not he’ll get out. Anything could be added to his sentence or he could die there.”

“Is that what you want?”

Baggins shook his head. We stood and made our way out of the courtroom.

“I don’t, but it’s a fact only. A very real possibility. For now, I am pleased to say I have just over twenty-five years to live in peace without fear of that man. By then, I’m sure you’ll be happily married to a good man.”

Well, I certainly hope so.

Outside the courthouse, we avoided the press and I spotted the headmaster leaning against the wall by the steps. Baggins approached him and kissed him, telling him the news.

Durin embraced him tightly, kissing his cheek and whispering.

I decide to make my leave, stuffing my hands in my pockets and grinning. Dori will be pleased when I tell him.

#

“I know you’re not one to go to a dance,” Fili said, “so unless you tell me now you want to go to prom with me, I was thinking we could go to the beach instead.”

“Beach over prom,” I said. “No contest.”

“Excellent! C’uz my family’s got a beach house.”

I close my locker and punch his arm. “Fucking rich kid.”

He laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing me. “Yes you are fucking a rich kid.” I don’t want to laugh, so I punch him lightly in the ribs instead and we went our separate ways to class.

The days from then on are normal. School, home, a date here and there. Study groups.

And yet also so much fun.

 _Hamlet Zombie King of Denmark_ was a hit with the school. Laughter drowned out the lines, so there were frequent pauses while the actors waited for the audience to calm down. And after, we waited for Kili to end his interview with the scout before congratulating him on his excellent performance.

“All right, we’re off to the Green Dragon,” Durin announced, wrapping an arm around Bilbo’s shoulders. “Fili, Kili, no alcohol.”

“Oh come on!”

“As if you’ll stop us.”

“I can and I will,” Thorin said. “Especially if I don’t want _her_ kicking my ass.” Dis threw her head back and laughed.

“Come on, boys,” she said. “Let’s go get dinner.”

#

“Do I really need to wear this?” I ask Fili, pointing at the blindfold around my eyes. It’s one of those weird eye masks and it looks ridiculous. Fili keeps laughing at me, so…

“Yes. I want to surprise you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. God damn, I’m not kidnapping you. Dori would kill me.”

I scoff. “You’re scared of my brother?”

“I am willing to say yes. I am a little scared of him. He’s a big guy and very strong. Like Dwalin. Perhaps stronger than him.”

I nod. “I really think he is.” I stretch. “Well, if I have to wear this stupid thing, I’m going to sleep.”

“Okay,” Fili said. “Goodnight, babe.”

As quiet as he is, I find it hard to actually sleep until I am shaken awake, having not realized that I had fallen asleep.

“We’re here,” Fili whispered.

“Can I take this thing off now?”

“Yes.”

I slide the blindfold off and blink till my eyes readjust to the light. We’re in front of a cabin summer home. I gape at it and turn to Fili.

“We have this to ourselves?”

“For a couple days,” he said, winking at me. “Come on, I’ll show you around.” I followed him out of the car and we brought our things inside before he led me around the house. From his room, we could see the beach.

The sun was setting over the waters, painting it orange-gold and the sky was pink and violet. Fili wrapped his arms around my waist and placed chin on my shoulder.

“Wanna build a blanket fort in the den?”

I look at him like he’s crazy. “Yes,” I said. “You really needed to ask.”

“You never know,” he said, leading me out of his room and we gathered as many pillows and blankets as we could before hauling chairs into the den.

We covered a blanket over the television, held up by chairs, followed by more chairs to hold up another blanket and so on. In the end, we covered the floor with pillows and Fili went to get food.

When he returned, it was with a bag full of snacks, DVDs…and condoms and a bottle of lube.

“You want to have sex on a bunch of pillows?”

“Well, that’s why I also brought this,” he pulled out one last thing. His sheet from home. “I figured we could lay it on top of the pillows. Unless you’d rather not…”

“No, I think that’s a good idea,” I said, placing my hand on his thigh before kissing him. With a little bit of wiggling about, we managed to get the sheet over the pillows and stripped out of our clothes.

I laid on my stomach as Fili prepared me, kissing my back as his fingers stretched me open for his cock. He slipped inside me, pressing his weight to my back.

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

I hum an affirmative, pressing back against him and urging him to move. Fili kissed my shoulder and gripped my hips, making promises to me that I’m quite certain can’t be kept, but buy anyway because, really, it’s the meaning behind them that I can believe in.

#

There’s a little rhyme that little kids say, something meant to help them overcome adversity.

Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.

It’s a lie.

A complete, total lie.

Words can hurt just as much as physical wounds. Words can cause so much damage. I knew that. I knew that and still I had been cruel to Fili based off of a preconception of who he is. It was wrong and I know that now.

Somehow, and I’ll never understand it, he forgave me and I got to know the real him. Do we fight? Yes. Do we get angry? Of course. What couple doesn’t?

But we overcome any adversity we’ve faced so far together. I can’t imagine that we won’t keep doing so in the future.

I love him.

He loves me.

And that is exactly how it should be.


End file.
